Another Future
by EmbraceTheNerd
Summary: During the end of the Second Big Scale Invasion everything did not go according to a power elites plan. As a result, a different future takes place. How can one different decision cause such a huge ripple in the future?
1. One Choice

**Author Note: Hello one and all to my first ever fanfiction! I've had this idea since about episode 35ish of WT (World Trigger) about the other futures that Jin said where possible. I've finally decided to write an idea down, hoping it's a semi-decent story! Sorry for any spelling errors, funny sentence structure and awkward paragraphs that happened and slipped through editing. Again, this is my first fic, and constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged! Without further adu~, let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **World Trigger characters DO NOT belong to me!**

(Line Break)

The human was running, having cleverly escaped Mira's attack. Hairen bit his lip in frustration, eyebrows scrunched. The mission was suppose to be simple: find a new trion supply to keep Aftokrator together, alive. They need that trion cube that the human was running with, they need that trion supply.

Hairen looked at Mira, "We need that girl's trion".

Mira looked at Hairen, understanding what he was asking her. Lifting her hand she summoned a mini gate of black and purple. They needed the trion, and they are willing to use any means to get it from the boy.

(Line Break)

Jin smiled, the two scorpion blades in his hands reflecting the neighbors magnet trigger bits. His arms moved at lightening speed, sparks flying from collisions of magnet and trion. Jin slightly whistled as he knocked his head to the side, narrowly avoiding magnet shot at head level.

A slight tingling started in the back of his head, the future had changed. Since everything had been changing for the better he ignored it, continuing to smirk at the mad neighbor. Jin straightened his stance, positioning his arms to his sides with scorpions clenched in each hand. The tingling was lingering slightly longer, the future must have been altered larger than Jin originally thought. Jin decided to take a look, putting his hand behind his head, looking forward.

Visions filled Jin's head: the neighbors, magnets, Osamu with so much blood. A gasp escaped his mouth, stumbling back. _This can't be!_ His breathing becoming irregular, _I moved everybody around, the future MUST be better than this one!_ He held his head in his hands, silently kicking himself mentally. Jin looked up, the magnet neighbor looked at him with a look of confusion. _No, I cannot accept this future. I MUST defeat this one!_ Jin looked up confidently, dashing forward with his two scorpion blades at the ready.

Hyuse was absolutely confused, this person of meeden had just gone from cocky, depressed than confident in less than 30 seconds total. He studied the human in the blue jacket in front of him. Than, the other charged at the neighbor out of nowhere. Hyuse raised his right hand, extending it in Jin's direction. Waves of magnetized bits flew through the air, clashing against trion blades.

A clump of shards stuck to the floor at Jin's feet, the bits that had been previously embedded in his forearm drew him down. Jin grunted, being forced to kneel down with his arm stuck to the floor. he had known it would end like this, but he had hoped to prove his side effect wrong. But he never could, it to accurate and never wrong. Jin bowed his head, knowing what was to come next.

A buzzing noise was heard throughout the room as a gate appeared behind Hyuse. The neighbor turned around, "Mira, what do you need?" he stated to the one on the other side of the gate. A second later, he walked through the gate, leaving Jin kneeling. Once the gate closed the magnetic force let go of the power elite. He slouched forward on his kneels, never feeling as powerless as he did now.

(Line Break)

Hyuse appeared by the meeden's HQ building. The gate closed behind him, Mira was to his left. Wounds where trion leaked out from various parts of her face and sides. Her small gate in her right palm was cracked and leaking trion, evidence that she is running low.

"Where is Hairen?" Hyuse had not see the head neighbor at all.

Mira pointed to a running form in a black cloak, surrounded by trion fish, "Trying to stop that bothersome meeden from taking our golden baby bird. He ordered me to summon you to help suppress him."

Hyuse looked down at another running figure, the trion cube in his right arm and a black sphere in the other. Hyuse raised his right hand slightly, "I can do this on my own, with no need of your help" he said with a slight edge in his voice.

Mira raised her mini gate. From where Hyuse was floating he could see small gates appear around the running human of meeden. The spikes shot out, piercing his skin.

Osamu stumbled a few steps forward, spikes still sticking through his body. He closed his eyes, gurgling up blood that forced its way up. Osamu looked back up at the gate to the neighbors ship, clenching Replica close to his side. An idea popping into his head. Shakily, Osamu raised his left hand, getting ready to throw Replica into the neighbor ship. With a shout he threw the trion soldier forward, instantly feeling his left arm being covered in small magnet bits. The shards drew his already falling body forward with their magnetism to the others on the ground.

Once Hyuse say the human pull back his arm he knew something was going through the kid's brain. Quickly, he pointed his trigger arm at the boy, throwing the sharp metal. But, he was a moment too late, the black sphere already traveled through the air and into their ship. Mira gasped, portaling herself to their ship. Hyuse floated down to ground level. A moment later, green flashes sailed across the ground towards the neighbor leader, slashing through Hairen's animals defense. Hyuse turned, seeing flashes in the distance a top many buildings. Than streams of trion blast were heading their way. Hyuse raised a metal shield, protecting him from the oncoming enemy fire. He backed up slightly, hearing Mira and Hairen discussing something.

"This is not the golden one." their leader stated, while towering over the barely conscious form on the ground.

Know that Hyuse was close enough he could see the damage that the boy had sustained. There was bleeding on his right side, left leg and other places from Mira's attack. His own attack had left the boy's left arm in shambles. The metal shards dug into the skin, being magnetized to the ground slowly, _his arm will never be the same._ Hyuse thought to himself.

His attention was brought back to the oncoming fire, "we need to do something" he muttered to himself.

"Sir, the trion soldier has reversed the ships commands, it is heading back home." Mira stated from inside the gate.

Hairen looked back down at the meeden on the ground, "Mira, Hyuse, we retreat. Bring the boy with us though."

Hyuse could not believe it, bring the boy?! Why? "What use is he to us?"

"We came to get as much trion as we could." Hairien stated while clutching the trion cube in his hand, "Since we failed to get the golden baby bird, we must take as much trion as we can. Or would you rather the head of your house be offered?" Hyuse stiffened at the last remark.

"Continuing with project TG." Mira said, turning back towards Hairien from the ship.

Hyuse signed, _we've worked on that for ages, it'll never succeed!_ He opened his eyes, giving an irritated grunt and deactivating his magnets in the meeden human. Bending down and picking him up bridal style, grunting as blood seeped into his cloak. Hyuse turned toward the gate, walking in after Hairein.

Clatter of boots and shoes are heard from behind, Hyuse turned his head slightly, seeing a girl dressed in pink and white with a small gray cat atop her head with a man dressed in grays and black running towards them.

Hyuse turned back around, entering the gate with the meeden human. The gate opening closed behind him, closing the last link of Aftokrator to Earth.


	2. Fate

**Review responses**

 **chills10124: Thank u for your review! It will be interesting to see where this goes!**

 **Ri-Ryn: Alternate futures are an interesting, almost anything is possible! HAHA! I too slightly enjoy my favorite character in angst, you're not alone! There will be no yaoi in this fic, only friendships, action and the occasional angst. Thank u for your review!**

 **Chick1966: I'm glad that you're enjoying this so much! I'm having a lot of fun writing it! I will hopefully update every other day, at least twice a week!**

 **A/N: I'm glad that others are finding this story interesting and slightly fun! I went back through chapter one and realized that there were some errors, like having "say" in for "saw"! But, I'm glad that some of you could see through those mistakes and leave awesome feedback! I'm also going to attempt to put the anime original arc characters in here, specifically Xeno. Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged! Now, let us begin chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **This chapter might be slightly more violent than last, you have been warned! There are also going to be some OCs, but they are just filler characters and will pop up sometimes.**

 **WT characters do not belong to me either!**

Hyuse walked into the experimentation lab. There were two scientist in the white room, they were hovering over a small table. As Hyuse strides closer he recognized the small black sphere on the table. _That stupid bot! If it wasn't for that thing than they would have a golden bird, a new god._ The antonyms trion soldier was obviously in backup trion mode and had been in standby mode. It was giving their scientists a hard time, since the soldier refused to give any information whatsoever. They might have to call an engineer from Ergatis to get the problem solved.

Hyuse strode over to one of the cloaked men, his cloak brought up behind him with a _swoosh_. The horned Aftokrator researchers turned around a sound of footsteps.

"How is the situation progressing here?" Hyuse said while handing the bag to the nearest person. This humanoid was slightly taller than Hyuse, with longer dark red hair that is almost brown and spiked messily, bangs slightly covering blazing amber eyes. Small white horns stuck out of for the top of his head, giving a demon type look.

The one carrying the bag signed, "Progress is slow, but eventually we'll break through to the bugger's memory. Mino and I just need more time."

"He's lying! Little more time my butt! It's Jai's fault that this trion soldier even went into sleep mode in the first place! If he had just left the stupid thing alone, not poking it with a scalpel, than we would have already had the memory and data from the hard drive!" Mino slammed his fist into the table, a dark aura surrounded him, dark pupils becoming black holes. Mino was a shorter humanoid, with dark green hair. Short side burns framed his face, the rest slicked back into a professional look, horns sticking out to the sides like cattle's.

Jai rolled his eyes, inserting the rabbit eggs into large capsules. The black eggs expanded, and in a flash a rabbit appeared. The white rabbit's chest opened, revealing the captured baby birds inside. Jai opened the capsule door. Wire arms, similar to the ones within the rabbits, extended down from the ceiling. The arms gathered the trion cubes, setting them on the table next to the tube.

Hyuse turned to Mino again, "What information should the antonyms unit contain?"

The researcher shrugged, "Probably traveling data or even trigger technology. We _would_ know is someone hadn't screwed up." He huffed, attaching a tube to the sphere.

"Would you stop! I already sad that I'm sorry m'kay!" Jai's voice resonated with a hint of annoyance, switching out the last rabbit eggs. He then gave the bag back to the neighbor elite.

Hyuse, sensing it is better to leave than linger, turned and left through the door he had entered. It was almost time for the meeting.

(Line Break)

All the elite humanoids were gathered, minus Enedra. Nobody had told Hyuse why the psychotic, monkey hating trigger user was missing. _We are probably going to discuss that today._ It had been little less than 5 hours since they were forced to return to their home world from Meeden. The antonyms sphere was in the lab, but Hyuse was not sure what had happened to the bleeding boy he brought back. When they had returned from Meeden a bunch of medical staff had taken the boy somewhere: _I assume preparations for TG project._

"I would like to begin this meeting now." Harein stated, standing from his seat. "First order of business, it appears that the combined trion from the captured baby birds will be enough to sustain our planet for the time being," Hyuse sighed in relief mentally, "however, we still have our next god in line and are going to continue project TG." Harien finished his speech and sat down.

Viza stood up, pointing to the new face beside him, "This is Hura, she will be our new Vorvoros trigger user for our team." The girl rose, she wore the same cloak as the whole group. Her bark brown bangs are parted to the right, covering one of her eyes, the rest was bunched up into a ponytail that brushes the top of her back. Her eyes glowed a faint purple, complementing the horns that stuck from her forehead, the right being longer than the one on the left.

"It is good to meet you all, heroes of Aftokrator." Hura said while bowing.

Hairen rose again, "Now that we have new introductions out of the way we can move to the next item of business: the meeden boy in our clutches", most stiffed at the topic, _they're still angry._ "For now, our medical staff has stabilized his injuries. His arm, however, was damaged heavily requiring an amputation. I summoned the best engineer from Eragits to create a new one."

"I say we torture him, get any information on his plant for our next invasion." Lamvanein said, leaning back in his chair.

"That's rather cruel for a child that age. I say we gain his trust, possibly make him one of our own. Since you went to all that trouble to summon a punny engineer to give him a whole new arm, it would be a waste to torture him."

"I say we put him under the TG tests, meeden trion organ may work different than ours." Hyuse suggested.

"Umm," a small voice piped up, "you guys have been talking about this project, what is it?" all heads turned towards Hura.

Hyuse signed, "It is a project that has been in development for a long time with no success. Basically, a group is trying to find a way to create the most efficient trion organ. Instead of having a select few with large trion amounts, everybody would have the largest amount of trion that their body can handle. However," he cast his gaze over in Hura's direction, "it rejects most people's organs, causing them to lose all function of their trion. The TG stands for Trion God." Hyuse stood, "Again, I suggest that we give him to the TG project. We also have the trion soldier that came through as well, it will serve as a vessel of information once the researchers wake it up. If it is possible to have a breakthrough in trion organ control than I say we go forward with that."

Harien stood as well, "I agree with that plan, the boy has low trion to begin with, any increase would be sufficient data and useful in war when applied to our soldiers. All who agree, raise their hand." Hura, Hyuse, Viza and Herain rose their hands.

Lamvanein shook his head, "If you're good with it big bro, than I am too." another hand goes up, "besides, you are our leader, your decision is final."

The fate of Osamu Mikumo had been decided: the life of a lab rat.

(Line Break)

Xeno wiped his brow with his shaky hands, moving aside his dark red bangs and staining his brow a crimson. _Man, I've built some hard trion soldiers back on Ergatis, but nothing like this surgery._ Earlier today, the Dr had gotten a message from Aftokrator saying that they needed their best engineer. If it had been any other nation they would have refused, but she would not take the chance of starting a war with a nation. That's when Xeno got the job to fly to Aftokrator. Now here he is, just having finished a procedure on a boy with the top medical humanoids in Aftokrator. Changing the arm of a trion soldier is one thing, but changing a living persons is very different.

"Okay, when he wakes up I'm going to have to run some tests on his arm to make sure everything is working. Meaning I might be staying here the next week or so." Xeno's blue eyes meeting all the surgeons. They nodded in response, taking off their bloody attire and changing into new clothes.

Xeno breathed out, studying the patient on the bed. His shirt lost long ago and exposing his chest, a large bandage wound was on the right side. IVs and tubes were attached onto his head, keeping breathing and blood in check, though they were not completely sure on how the meeden would take the foreign blood. The most evident feature was the new white arm that replaced his left arm. It looked identical to Xenos own trion arm, stained slightly red: _But this one will stay even after changing from a trion body._

All that was left is to wait for the meeden human to wake from his coma, and Xeno hates waiting.


	3. Mikumo Unit

**A/N: I got a little update happy today, meaning I wrote this whole chapter during my English class. Ok…this chapter has a lot of feels, and really sad! Since we are diving into Yuma, Chika and Jin's reaction to the situation of Replica and Osamu. Sorry for any OOCness, I tried to make the reactions as close as possible. Constructive criticism and comments are welcomed and encouraged! Now, all aboard the feels train *tootoot* to chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **This chapter contains the FEELS, you have been warned!**

 **WT characters do not belong to me either!**

A week, an entire week Osamu and Replica had disappeared onto the other side of the gate. Yuma had lost the adorable carefree attitude, turning to isolation. The rest of the Tamakoma Branch usually found him on the roof or in his room, the little Replica in his grasp. Being in a decaying body meant that he could not and had no need for sleep: _Replica usually stays up with me,_ the small toe-headed boy brought this knees closure to his chest, lowering his head. _Why do the ones closet to me always disappear?_ A single tear fell, plopping onto the dark floor of the room.

When the sun rose Yuma stood, walking out of the room. He walked down the hall, stopping at a closed door. The small sign on the outside read: _Osamu Mikumo_ , Yuma bowed his head and walked in. The small boy half expected to see his lost friends, sitting on the bed with Replica floating in the air saying: "Hey Yuma! Miss us!?"

The sight his eyes met was a room with a bed and desk, empty of any welcoming. Yuma choked on a sob, _why am I acting so weak! They would want us to be strong! Even so….even so….it doesn't make it any more easy!_ Yuma gained control of his breathing, stepping back until his back hit the wall. He slid down and sat for a minute, making a creaking noise through the floor panels.

After sitting for a while, he stood again. Shaking his head, white hair moved with the motion. Unknown, or on instinct, Yuma walked forward to the desk. A single pair of glasses sat on top: Osamu's spares. The exact pair that Yuma wore with Usami and Osamu, claiming "We are the megane, got a problem?" The white haired boy laughed silently at the memory, remembering all of the fun times that he had with his family at Tamakoma.

"Family…" Yuma said to himself, lifting the pair of glasses and setting them on his nose. A wave of dizziness hit as he looked through the prescription, making him slid them further down his nose.

A thud was heard from downstairs, followed by heavy footsteps. Next thing Yuma knows, the door come flying open: "Osamu-kun!?" a small voice said.

(Line Break)

Chika has cried every day since the final day of the invasion. One minute she was on a white bed in Border with Izuho standing over her. The short ebony haired girl was startled, what had happened? The last thing she remembered was reaching out to, "Where's Osamu!? Is he alright!?" Izuho's happy eyes downcast.

"I had hoped you wouldn't ask that first." The cat girl said, shaking her head.

Next to the two C ranks, Kitora of Arashiyama squad stirred where she lay. A gasped escaped her lips while opening her eyes, sitting up on her elbows. Dark eyes found the pink and white C rank uniform, "What happened? One minute I'm fighting the new types with Mikumo, next I'm here." Kitora looked around again, "Where is that four-eyes?"

"Yah Izu-chan, you said something like 'I hoped you wouldn't ask the first', what does that mean?" Chika said, a hint or worry in her voice.

Izuho looked away from the two, "We…well, after you two turned into cubes Osamu ran Chika-to to the base, hoping to revert you. However," Izuho paused, not wanting to continue.

"Please, tell me what happened. Where is Osamu!?" Chika demanded more than asked. She was close to having a full blown panic attack, the story was not going well.

"Osamu, Osamu and Replica got cornered and attacked by the humanoid neighbors while coming here. Osamu got attacked and….injured" she bowed her head, "both were captured by the neighbors. We have no idea what happened to them, it's…it's been almost four days."

Chika had a blank look on her face: _Osamu…captured…injured._ _While taking me back to the base…it's…it's my fault._ She bowed her head, bangs falling into their face, tears started to leak out. A sob filled the room, the small ebony girls shoulder shook. The Arashiyama ace walked over to the medical bed of the frail form, sitting down next to her and wrapped her arms around the younger's shoulders. Chika leaned into Kitora's embrace, sobbing harder. Izuho sat on the other side of her friend, rubbing her back for comfort.

Kitora closed her eyes: _You stupid four-eyes! You can' just sacrifice yourself when there are people who care for you._ She tightened her grip on the frail ebony girl, w _hen I see you next, you're going to have a beat down of a lifetime!_

Now, Chika was standing at the door of Tamakoma's HQ, looking like a stone statue. She gripped the object in her right pocket. A small hand came out of its hiding-hole, exposing a black object: a trigger. Chika gripped the object closure, a small remnant of a life she had hid from the past week. Robotically, she opened the door, walking into the first hall. Neglecting to take off her shoes, she walked into the kitchen area, seeing an ebony hair woman with red glasses. _Glasses…_ Chika bowed her head again, trying to sneak off without being noticed.

Usami heard small thudding coming into the kitchen, _can no one take off shoes in this base!_ She finished stirring the cooking curry and turned towards the door-way. Anger disappeared when she recognized the small girl in the doorway, dark circles under the once bright eyes. Chika started to walk away, Usami dashed over to her, putting her arms on the girl's shoulders. Their eyes meet, Usami looked concerned at the 13 year old.

Chika looked back at her senpai, "You're wearing glasses." The comment was random and matter-or-fact.

Usami recognized what she meant, she took off her red glasses, not wanting to make Chika feel more uncomfortable and depressed. However, she could not focus on the small form in front of her. Not knowing what else to do, she crouched down hugging the poor girl. The Tamakoma Branch as a whole was taking the situation hard, losing two of their own in a day was. Usami found that she kept cooking too much, not just with the absence of Chika and Yuma's lack of eating, but also missing the Tamakoma 2 leader. Tamakoma was separating and falling apart.

The floor panels above their heads creaked, the room above was: "Osamu?" Chika's eyes lit up. Usami was unable to process Chika dashing out of her arms and bolting up the stairs.

Megane-kun's door flew open, Chika saw a silhouette in the middle of the room, glasses flaring as the form turned towards her: "Osamu-kun!?"

(Line Break)

Jin walked down the street, trying to locate the right home. He looked at the sign on the brick column: _Mikumo._ The power elite's bangs went forward as he bowed his head. Rather than let the media tell Osamu's mother, Jin decided to tell her himself.

He walked up to the door, knocking softly. A woman opened the door, instantly recognizing the Border emblem on the uniform that her son had worn many times. A look passed her face, a realization at why this man was at her door and not her son. Mrs. Mikumo fell forward, Jin caught her from her fall. He hugged her lightly, "I am so sorry Mrs. Mikumo." Jin felt tears rolling down his own face.

(Line Break)

Yuma and Chika stared at each other, the silent deafening. Their eyes locked for moments, but it felt like hours. Chika was the first to speak: "Sorry Yuma-kun, I-I thought-"

"No, this is my fault. I shouldn't be poking around in-"struggling to saying the name, "O-osamu's stuff, I really am hopeless without Replica's guidance." Yuma slumped his shoulder forward, taking off the glasses.

Chika walked forward, head bowed. Little arms reached out to the boy her height, embracing him. "No, I jumped to conclusions. You were just trying to find comfort in your own way." Chika backed away, tilting her head to the side and giving a small smile, "Besides," she said, taking the glasses in Yuma's hands, "You look adorable in glasses, Yuma-kun." The glasses were once again put on his face.

Yuma felt tears threatening to pour over. Fiery eyes met cool ones, seeing the same in Chika's eyes. "Than-thank you Chika-chan. I'm sure you would look, _cute_ too." Yuma said, averting his eyes with a slight blush.

Chika giggled slightly, almost forgetting out the past week. _It's good to be back in Tamakoma._ A question popped into her mind: "Yuma-kun?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think Osamu-kun and Replica would want us to do?" The question hung heavy in the air.

Yuma looked out the window on the wall, seeing the water continuing down the canal. "I think they would want us to continue with our lives. Not to worry about what is happening to them, since we can't do anything about the past. Osamu cares about others to much, he wouldn't want to be a burden on our minds."

"He would want us to continue with your goal to become A-ranks and participate in away missions." A new voice came from the open door, the figure held out a box "Rice cracker?" Jin asked with his normal duck face, slight bags underneath the carefree eyes.

Chika nodded, "Except we are not only going to find my brother and friend, but Osamu-kun and Replica-can!" The girl scrunched her brow in a new found confidence.

Yuma stood and walked to the middle of the room, "Tamakoma 2 will become A-ranks and participate in away missions. Chika, let's become A-ranks before Osamu comes back and surprise him!" Yuma made a fist, smiling slightly while looking at Chika.

She stood and nodded, "Let's do it Yuma-kun."

Jin smiled, nibbling on another rice cracker. The elite started to turn and leave, "Jin-san, we could use a third member." The brunette stopped, turned back to see Yuma's hand out reached. _Now this is interesting,_ Jin thought to himself.

"Jin-san, do you want to join Tamakoma 2: Mikumo unit?" Chika said, tilting her head to the side with an innocent smile.

The Tamakoma elite had not expected this outcome. He chuckled to himself, walking forward to the two children in front of him: "I, Jin Yuichi, would love to take you up in that offer Yuma Kuga and Chika Amatori." The two hands met, shaking to seal the deal.

"Alright! Mikumo unit, prepare for operation A-rank! We are going to get our friends and family back!"


	4. Friendship

**Review Reponses**

 **XxCrimsonQueenxX: Thank you for your review! I personally do not ship many people in WT, except Kitora and Osamu ^-^! But a friendship will definitely be here!**

 **A/N: Thank you everybody who favorited, followed and suggested this story to others *cough cough* umbreonblue *cough cough* cookies to all those lovely people! It makes me really happy that so many of you are enjoying this! It also gives me confidence in my work so far! Thank you again! In case you cannot tell I am going to be switching every chapter: one chapter Osamu and Replica's side and next Earth's side. Basically alternating POV (Point of View). Sorry for any spelling errors, awkward sentences and shorter paragraphs. Grab your notes for a review, we're heading to chapter 4!**

 **Edit (1/30): When I went back through this chapter I realized I made a mistake! In the first chapters I had said it was Osamu's left arm that was replaced, in this chapter it was his right. I went back through and changed that mistake in this chapter! So yes, it is the left arm and not his right! Sorry! ^-^**

 **Disclaimer**

 **WT characters DO NOT belong to me (except OC I guess ^-^)**

(Line Break)

"Come on, all you need to do is walk from one chair to the next." Xeno pressed his pointer finger onto his temple, annoyance radiating off of him.

"I know I know, tell me who was the one who got kidnapped, arm taken off _and_ kept in a cell for the past week?" The ebony haired boy retorted while leaning heavily on the wall, attempting to close the distance between two chairs.

Xeno sighed, "Let's call it a day, your physical evaluation is done." A few more scribbles on the clipboard then his notes were done.

Osamu released a gasp, kneeling on the ground, white arm lax with his other braced against the wall. The redhead walked to one end of the small gray, the exact size being 5 yards by 5 yards with a small table in the corner. Picking up one of the chairs, walking to the opposite corner of the bleak room. Xeno sat the chair down on the side of the table closure to the wall. The shorter walked over to the hunched over, sweating form, "Come on, we need to do a hardware check next." Green eyes covered by goggles met blue ones, Osamu nodded. Flipping onto his stomach - more of a shuffle- he started to crawl towards to table in the corner, not very fast but not slow either.

Xeno shook his head, "It's almost sad how you are able to crawl faster than you walk, and you don't even crawl that fast."

The response was a _grunt_ as Osamu oriented himself onto the chair, which was the one closure to the wall, with the table on his left. A _thud_ echoed through the room as a robotic arm was lowered onto the table.

Xeno walked over to the table, taking out a screwdriver from his pouch and gathering the other chair on his way. He sat the chair down on the other side of the table, orienting the chair so that he was facing the table, unlike the other who was side ways.

Xeno started by unscrewing the small cylinders on the thicker part of the arm, located in the forearm. Once taken off, he started to look inside, observing the many wires, tubing and metal rods. Xeno then took off the entire thick forearm part, exposing the most inner parts of the hardware.

"Move your fingers individually." The engineer commanded.

Clicking was heard as Osamu moved his new fingers, the rods bending as signals were sent to the wires. Xeno marked more on his clipboard. Once he was satisfied he placed the parts back on, screwing them into place.

"Next, the pivot joint on your shoulder." Xeno stood, his height not allowing him to reach from a sitting position.

Xeno had put a hollow half sphere on the shoulder where the arm starts. This allows the arm to move and not pull awkward on the skin or scar tissue there - since the arm will move slide along the metal -. The arms mechanics were attached to the ends of the tendons, sealed together with Aftrokrator medical technology that Xeno could not comprehend. _Even though the rest of his injuries are healed he is still unable to walk, is is because of arm weighs more that a typical arm? Off putting the balance?_ Xeno brainstormed the causes. Xeno finished the examination, standing out of his chair.

"I'll be back tomorrow to do some final adjustments." Xeno strode to the wall, a gate opened on the wall. The Eragtis engineer moved through the gate, entering a hallway in Aftrokrator's main building. Keeping Osamu in his cell, alone.

(Line Break)

Osamu had been alone, minus the visits from the engineer, in the cell since he had woken up about five days. _Had it been five days? Maybe even a week?_ It was very hard to keep track, his internal clock was all screwed up. Not knowing when it was morning or evening, just sleeping whenever he felt like it. Which was hard with no bed in the room he was forced to either sleep on the ground, chair or the table even. _Must be because they are bitter about me ruining their plans in the last minute._ When he started to complain about not being able see, due to the absence of his glasses, Xeno had brought a pair of goggles the next day. They were clear lenses, outlined with green and held on his head with a black band - they were like skiing goggles -. Osamu was not used to the strange feeling them, but at least he could see.

They had also fitted him with a tank top, white stripes outlining the edges. The rest was a very dark green. With black, long pants that barely hit his ankles. They had not given him any foot covering though, _not that I'm doing much walking anyway._

Osamu remained in the chair, not wanting to get up since his muscles were starting to cramp. A sign went through the small room: _I need to figure a way out of here._ Osamu attempted to stand, white arm pushing on the table top. Once he was balanced he attempted to walk forward, letting his left arm leave the table. Still not used to the weight, he stumbled to the right. Panicking, Osamu reached again for the table he was about to crash into. The sound of crunching metal was heard. Osamu looked at his, now, fist full of scrunched up metal. _I never wanted this! This strength or trip to a away mission! Not like this!_

(Line Break)

Hyuse again found himself in the experimentation lab. Jai and Mino were in there, still surrounding the trion soldier. Wires stuck out of the exposed insides.

"Almost Jai! Hand me the last one!" Mino held out his hand, waiting for the object. Jai handed the shorter man another tube, this one smaller. Mino stuck the pointy end into the middle of the side.

"Message from Harein." Hyuse stated. Both men jumped, not expecting to see the brunette standing there.

"Lord Hyuse, so sorry for our disrespect! We were coming close to breaking through and were concentrated on that." Mino apologized.

Hyuse pretended not to listen, "Tell your colleges that they will be receiving a new specimen for TG."

"Not that crazy voodoo project again. I thought we'd done away with that!" Jai waved his hands at Hyuse. He was met with a glare from the elite, the researcher gulped. "I mean, we'll tell them right away!" Putting a hand behind his head, ruffling his red hair with a nervous grin.

"See that you two do." Hyuse remarked, turning around and walked back out the door.

"Man, I really don't like him!" Jai scoffed, turning back to his work.

"I would not say that, he's an elite. But I agree." Mino turned around too, "Now to finish with this little guy."

(Line Break)

Xeno walked down the halls. He stopped at a wall, pressing a button and inputting a code. A gate opened in a flash of purple, he walked through. Again welcomed by the grey landscape of the small cell. His patient was in the corner sitting on the table, two men were there as well.

"What are you two doing here?" Xeno inquired, walking in their direction.

The two lab coated men turned, "Just a check up on his trion organ." the green haired one said.

"And why would you need that information exactly?" Xeno was now behind the researchers.

"Has nothing to do with you shrimp! This is official Aftrokrator business! You're just here as a handyman." the red haired one attached a sticky pad on Osamu's chest, looking down at the small tablet in his hand.

Xeno was annoyed at this point, he stomped over the the left side of Osamu, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you two are going to do something that messes with him there can be a chance it will mess up my work on his arm." lifting Osamu's arm, "So I suggest you tell me what you are using this data for."

"The person being studied would also like to know." Osamu piped in.

The silence was deafening, the science duo looked at each other and looked back at the pair of foreign humanoids in front of them. The taller one spoke first, "We got word from the higher ups, this meeden humanoid is going to be given over to an experiment. This experiment is basically research on trion amount. So, they told us to take control results to compare to after the first procedure." Looking back down at the tablet screen, "Be ready in the morning, procedures start early." The two left through the gate door.

The two remaining persons stood in silence, contemplating what had just been said. Osamu started to shuffle around, "Well, I guess that's that. Guess you won't be making those final adjustments." He started chuckling to himself, "I never thought getting kidnapped would result in this. Man, I sound like Jin."

Xeno may not know much about social situations or how to handle them well, but he knows when someone is in need of friendly comfort - _a friend. Huh, never thought I would use that word_. "So, Osamu, you came from the neighbor nation of Meeden. What is it like over there?" Xeno pulled up one of the chairs, leaning the back against the wall so the front two legs are off the ground.

Osamu was surprised by the question, he had known Xeno for only a couple of days, but he had deducted that the engineer was not the social type. "Um, there is lots of water, huge amounts. My squad was planning taking a trip to the beach, but obviously we did not."

"Who's on your squad?" Xeno rocked forward, elbows resting against knees.

"There's Yuma, Chika and Usami-senpai. Yuma is a neighbor, Chika is a girl with insane trion amounts and-" Osamu kept talking and answering Xeno's questions on his home planet. Xeno even answered a couple on his planet telling him about another humanoid he had met: Lilith.

(Line Break)

"The weirdest thing about having this arm is the fact that I can see when I touch the wall or table, but there is no touch sensation. It's almost like reaching for something and not being able to grad it." Osamu down casted his gaze.

Xeno processed the remark, "I never thought that something as simple as being able to physically feel would be so - convenient and special." Xeno flexed his own hand and arm.

After a long pause, "Xeno, does this make us, friends?" Osamu asked the innocent question that Xeno had avoided.

Xeno panicked, "N-no! I have no need of such relations with people!" He crossed his arms into his trademark pose.

Osamu laughed quietly to himself, extending his right hand out. "Okay, since we're _not_ friends why not make a small promise to each other, as acquaintances. That we'll watch the others back if they are in need of help, I help you - you help me type of situation." Osamu waited for a response, "We are both the neighbors on this planet, we might need the others help sometime."

Xeno clasped his left hand with Osamu's, "I'm only going to be here for another week so this promise has literally no practicality. But, I will accept your dimwitted statement." Sealing the deal.

Osamu smiled at the shorter boy: for the first time in a while Osamu did not feel lonely, he made a new friend.


	5. A-Rank

**Review Responses**

 **RandomNerd: *blushes* Awww! Thank you! Your 2 kind! When I stare at a chapter all day I usually think that the plot is lame! So thank you, let's find out what does happen!**

 **Ri-Ryn: Of course they won't do something stupid *looks to the side*! I sorry if the feels were too much! When I reread chap. 3 I was like *o_0 , dang*! Thank you for your review and good writing to you (haha! That rhymed)!**

 **A/N: Hello you lovely people again! Thank you so much followers new and old! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story enough to follow, favorite and even leave a review (sometimes ^-^)! Seems like these chapters are gaining 300 words more than the last every time! Now that we have gotten the feels and emotional chapters over with here comes the action! Grab your trigger's and rice crackers, time to battle in chapter 5!**

(Line Break)

" _Trion supply limit exceeded: Bail Out!"_ A yellow flash went into the air, away from Jin.

"Sorry Suwa, I have to help Mikumo Unit become A-rank for away missions," Jin looked up at the hologram sky, smirking which a hand supporting the back of his head, "At least that's what my side effect is telling me." A moment of silence passed, Jin lowered his pair of goggles down his neck.

"Jin-san!" The elite turned around, looking down at the form on ground level from his roof top spot.

"Yuma-kun! I see you and Chika took care of Arafune snipers." Jin jumped down in front of the toe-headed boy dressed in a new blue green jacket, his own goggles around his neck.

The Mikumo Unit had created new uniforms for the first match of the B-rank Wars. All the members - Jin, Yuma and Chika- wore green jackets with black and white stripes, matching Osamu's own jacket. In honor of their missing member they had made another major change: they all wore a form of eye covering. Jin wore his own goggles with the missing nose rest. Yuma wears skiing goggles around his neck, light blue lenses surrounded by white plastic, white band resting on the back of his neck hidden under his jacket collar.

"And you took care of the entire Suwa Squad! As impressive as always." Yuma gave his trademark duck face and a thumbs-up.

"Jin-san! Yuma-kun!" Someone waved from up the hill, running towards the two aces.

"Yo! Chika-chan!" Jin gave a salute to the ebony girl. She too had a green colored jacket, a pair of goggles rested on her forehead -looking like swimming goggles- with the same light blue and white color scheme.

"We won our first match!" Chika tilted her head to the side and lifted her fist into the air.

Yuma nodded, "We're a step closer to becoming A-rank."

"It was a lot funner than I thought! This is my first time participating in the B-rank wars!" Jin slipped in.

"With us three and Usami-senpai we'll get through the Rank Wars in no time!" Chika was jumping for joy.

 _Things have changed over the last couple of days. I'm glad that they are happy again and motivated._ Jin closed his eyes, smiling to himself.

 _"Extraction in progress."_ A robot voice informed the remaining team. In a flash, Mikumo Unit was in the room they had started in before the simulation, back in their civilian clothing.

"Hhhhmmmm, good work team!" Usami said the returned members, glasses flaring.

"It was all thanks to your work!" Chika said.

"Aw, your so cute Chika-chan!" Usami patted the little girls head, flattening her cow lick.

"Come on team, my side effect is telling me that we should pack up." Jin saw the vision of food on the Tamakoma base table.

"Roger!" Yuma saluted the elite.

(Line Break)

"Nice work pupil, though your moves were a so-so compared to mine during the rank wars." Konami put Yuma into a headlock, tapping his shoulder.

"Oh, is that so?" Yuma looked up at his teacher, giving a questioning duck face.

"Careful Konami. Annoying neighbors turns them into demons." Karasuma said from his seat on the table, sipping on a glass of water.

"Re-really!?" She released the short boy, backing away.

"Yeah, they'll take your candy as revenge for making their bad side. eating it all in front of their victims." Jin piped in, leaning his chair back to see her reaction.

"GAH! I'm sorry Yuma! I didn't now, please spare my sweets! I love-" Konami bowed on the ground at the neighbor's feet. Yuma looked at the girl, smirking slightly.

"Konami, it's clearly a lie." Reji stated, continuing to flip through his book.

"Wha-" Konami looked up from her crouched position, looking at Karasuma and Jin.

"That was a lie." Karasuma stated with a stoic face, Jin smirking next to him.

The gullible girl stood, race turning red clenching her fists. "You stupid megane-" She stopped, realizing what she had just said. The room went silent, the only sound was that of Usami cooking dinner.

After an awkward minute, "I'm sorry guys! It-it just kinda slipped out." Konami bowed her head.

Yuma waved his hand, a distant look on his face, "It's okay Konami-senpai, we all miss O-osamu." His voice hitched.

"I'll be upstairs if you guys need the elite." Jin stood and walked up the stairs, covering his face with his bangs. Chika slumped forward in her seat, hiding her face as well.

(Line Break)

"You guys will be fighting Kurama Unit and Nasu Unit, Nasu is choosing the en. Both teams are high ranking in B-Ranks, should be good opponents." usami continued typing on her keyboard.

The three nodded, changing into their combat modes. "Trigger, ON!" All three said in sync.

"Prepare for transfer to the stage: three, two, one!" Usami signaled down.

Jin, Chika and Yuma disappeared, flying through the virtual space. Jin spoke quickly, "Remember, Yuma you will face Ko and Kumagai with Chika's support. I will deal with the other two." In a flash, they were met with a stormy area in a city, large bridge connecting two cities over a canal.

Jin ran towards the streets, trying to find the captains of the other squads, knowing exactly where he would find them. He activated his scorpion, and stopped in his tracks. A second later a cautious, running form ran towards him, still looking over his shoulder.

Kuruma looked forward again, seeing the tall form in front of him with scorpion in hand. He panicked, sliding on the road as he attempted to stop. Once stopped, he looked up at the Tamakoma member, _Of all the people to face off the bat._

"Yo, you sure took you time coming." Jin smirked, creating another scorpion in his empty hand, "Now, let's see how fun this will be." With that, Jin ran forward.

Catching the captain off guard, Kuruma panicked again. "Shield!" A large green shield extended out of his hand. Jin smiled, cutting through the fragile shield, "Shouldn't stretch your defenses to far or they become weak." Scorpion blade cut through skin, slicing off this right hand.

Kuruma jumped back, small trion cubes floated from the wound. Jin smirked again, "And Rei Nasu." Jin turned to the other end of the street, seeing the girl surrounded by trion cubes.

Rei raised her hands, "Asteroid!" Trion flew at Jin.

"Escudo!" Two heavy shields appeared, shutting off the attack. Jin threw one of his scorpion blades behind him. Kuruma stopped his advance toward the elite as a blade embedded into his chest.

 _"Trion Supply Damaged: Bail Out!"_ The first yellow light rose into the air. The shields fell, showing Jin a shocked Rei.

(Line Break)

The three aces looked up at the light in the sky. Yuko looked shocked, Ko was stunned. Yuma smiled, _Exactly according to Jin's side effect._ Taking the surprise to his advantage, slashing his scorpion blade at Ko. Ko raised his raygust, changing to shield mode a little too late, scorpion cut through the raygust handle. Ko jumped back, half of a broken weapon in his hand. Knowing it's time: "Chika!"

Chika heard the order over the com understood the order. She aimed at the ibis, specifically the opposing squads members. She scrunches her eyes, _Can I really shoot them._ She closed her eyes shaking her head, _Yes, I must! For brother and Osamu's sake!_ Chika squeezed the trigger, releasing her full power through ibis, bagworm blowing behind her.

Ko watched Yuma activate grasshopper, a blue square appeared below the toe-headed boy,Kuga jumping high into the air. He readied kogetsu, watching Yuko ready her own sword. A boom was heard from behind, seconds later the two aces found themselves hit by a huge laser of trion. _Grasshopper was just a way to dodge his teammates attack!_ Ko thought as his trion body was torn apart.

 _"Trio supply damaged: Bail Out!"_ Two more streaks went up into the air, followed by a third on the other side of the lake.

Yuma smiled, placing his hand over his ear, "Now, where is the last one Usami?"

"I'm trying to locate, but she must have bagworm on." Yuma looked up at the building tops, scanning the area.

He was surprised to see another stream fly up from in front his view. "What was that?" Chika's voice came over the com.

"She must have bail out on her own. Since no team was there to back her up it would be smarter to volunteer than give the opposing team another point to take." Usami stated.

 _"Extraction in progress."_ The three scattered members were teleported to their room. Mikumo Unit had won their second match flawlessly.

(Line Break)

Rindo entered the room a minute later, suitcase in hand. He watched his branch talk at the table of the day's battle: strategies, weapons and other such topics. Clearing his throat, "Mikumo Unit, meet in my office after dinner. I have some news from HQ." With that, he exited the room.

The people watched their leader walk up the stairs, "Don't worry guys, Tamakoma elite will keep the base secure while you leave." Yataro gave a thumbs up.

(Line Break)

The four members of Mikumo Unit stood in front of their boss, watching him sift through papers. Finally finding the right document, he took the cigarette out of his mouth and skimmed over the paper. "Mikumo Unit has been doing quite well in the Rank Wars. Taking their first two opponents down with ease." Rindo looked up from the paper, putting down the paper and leaning his elbows down on the table, "HQ worries that due to your superior in fight skills that you will sweep all the competition away. Especially since there are two black trigger users, both current and past, with another that has incredible trion amounts."

"Are you saying were are disqualified from the B-Rank Wars?" The neighbor inquired.

"Yes. However, a team like yourselves is useful and essential to Border. Instead of not allowing your squad to become A-Rank, they have decided to let you guys skipp battling the B-ranks.

Instead, you will go straight to fighting the A-Ranks, like you would at the end of the wars."

Tamakoma 2 stood speechless: _Advancing so quickly! Is this really HQ's decision!?_

"On top of that, you guys are able to choose which A-Rank Squads you will fight, you must pick two. The battle is next week, any questions?" Rindo looked at his agent's, studying their faces.

"Are we allowed to practice with B-Rank squads to practice?" Yuma asked.

"Yes, you are still allowed to battle and practice as you please. If there are no more questions, you are free to go." Rindo leaned back into this chair, placing his cigarette back into his mouth.

 _Well, this is an interesting outcome._ Jin raised his eyebrow, tilting his head to the side to study his team's faces. _Now, what will we decide about this situation._ Mikumo Unit walked out of the room down to the simulation rooms in the base: a whole team meeting is going to be in place.

(Line Break)

"Is that so? I wonder why HQ is so intent on the B-Rank wars and your deals with them," Usami looked a Jin, "Something big must be brewing for them to have wanted this team to be qualified."

"Back to the matter at hand: which squads should we pick." Jin said, putting both hands behind his head.

"Hhhmm, maybe Miwa Squad and Kazama Squad?" Chika said, scratching the back of her head in thought.

"I would say Miwa and Arashiyama Squad, since we have know the most about them." Yuma stated to the group.

"But then you are picking two squads that contain one more member than us! That's a huge disadvantage!" Usami stared in disbelief as Yuma.

"Not if we pick a larger field and catch them while they are split up, picking them off one by one. Also, those two squads will not team up with each other to take us down. They simple do not mix and will probably be hunting each other too." The elite rested his hands on the computer desk, "For even more proof, my side effect is telling me that picking those two will be the best course to A-Rank." The other three looked at each other, than again at Jin nodding their heads in agreement.

"Mikumo Squad will be facing Miwa Squad and Arashiyama Squad a week from today for the title of A-Rank. Time to get some serious training done team."


	6. Trion Soldier

**Review** **Response**

 **XxCrimsonQueenxX: Thank you for your review! I also love the friendship between the (new) Mikumo Squad!**

 **A/N: The thing that makes my day is coming home from school, working on the chapter and then logging on to see that another person has followed my story! It brings a smile to my face! Thank you everybody, you are the best and I couldn't ask for better followers! Now, we are diving back into Xeno and Osamu's side! Let's see what happens shall we, heading to chapter 5! BTW: the large body of italics with Jai and Mino is a flashback!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I DO NOT own the WT characters, except my OC's ^-^**

(Line Break)

"You get all that Xeno?" Osamu and Xeno were facing each other on opposite sides of the small table in the cell. The ebony boy felt exhausted just talking: _What are the scientist putting into my tion organ? Ever since the first test, three days ago, I've been feeling so tired._ He waited patiently for the others response.

"Yes; find your trigger and smuggle it to you, all while trying to find your friend...who again?"

"Replica; the atonymus soldier that came through with me."

"Yah yah," Xeno waved his hand, "still not completely sure why I feel entitled to help someone like you." Xeno slouched in his chair, crossing his arms while his bands fell into his face.

"Because we are fri-" Osamu stopped, "acquaintances. Plus, you made a promise: and I trust you to honor that promise."

"You _trust_ me? How can you trust someone you just met a week ago, let alone from a completely different planet! For all you know I could walk out of this room and return to my own planet, abandoning you easily." Xeno was flabbergasted; _He's insane! How can he be so trusting of others!?_

Osamu closed his eyes, stroking his chin in thought, "I guess it is because I have no other choice, you are my best and only option at getting out of here." he thought some more, "I also think that you do care, deep down inside, you do care for others. You've told me able Lilith, do you not care for her?"

Xeno felt his face light up a shade of red, he turned his head quickly, "I'll be back with your stuff." The red headed boy exited the cell, as quickly as possible: _Stupid megane, bringing up Lilith like that._

(Line Break)

Xeno finally found the research lab entrance. He walked in, welcomed by a large white room full of technology from an engineer's dream. He couldn't help but stare at all the machines as he walked forward.

"You need something?" A gruff voice hit Xeno's ears, snapping him back to reality. It was the same green haired man that had been taking data from Osamu days earlier.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would happen to know where my subject trigger technology is?"

"Hm, should be around here somewhere-"

"Right here!" a new voice came from behind a pile of boxes, lifting a small black object. The figure walked out: _the other that had been in the cell_.The red-headed form walked out from behind the wall of trash, a large black bag in his other hand.

"But know you must answer one of my questions," he walked up to the shorter, towering over Xeno, "Why should I give it to you?"

He had not expected this, "I'm going to see what technology Meeden possess, seeing if it might mess with the subjects arm."

"Oh, is that-"

"Jai! For pete's sake! Give the boy the trigger! Stop talking and help me with the last step on breaking the trion soldier! We have plenty more from the other captured humanoids! Plus, if he tries something funny with it his nation's going to have to pay for his mistake, right?" all eyes were on Xeno, he kept his cool demeanor while screaming on the inside.

"Yes sir."

Jai signed, "Fine," he handed the trigger to Xeno and the large black bag, "while you're walking out, take the garbage why don't ya!"

Xeno eye twitched: _This guy…_ , but instead of causing more of a problem he left. Finding himself back in the hall he walked to his room. He started his walk down the corridors, bag and trigger in hand. Xeno finally found the room he had been staying while his stay, setting the bag down and Osamu's trigger on the table.

"Tomorrow's the day." the redhead sighed, looking in the mirror located above the small desk. He would go in early to give Osamu his trigger, after the experiment they would break their way out: simple right. Xeno looked back at the trash bag: _Oh yeah, almost forgot about that._ Xeno sighed again, he went back over the bag, opening the top to peak inside. Xeno almost jumped at the sight, a large trion soldier head staring back. The engineer part of him showed itself, reaching inside for the foreign technology.

Xeno put the leftover parts on the desk, stepping back to admire the design: a smaller head with ears sticking out of the top. He stepped forward taking the head into his hands: _Hm, the armor is thick for a soldier. Perhaps used to fight the stronger enemies? And these ears connect to.._ Xeno lifts the head armor up, looking into the interior: _A small machine brain, relaying commands and taking in information it would seem, almost like a living thing. It might even regulate the trion consumption and management. Almost like the Aftrokrator horn technology, but without the trigger part._ Xeno kept fiddling with the equipment, then looked at the comfortable bedding waiting for him: _Maybe just five more minutes of looking around._

(Line Break)

"You ready for this?"

"Yeah four-eyes, you?"

"I guess, I mean, what is the worst that can happen?"

Xeno looked at the standing form of Osamu, "Oh I don't know, should I list off possible outcomes?"

"It's an easy plan: wait for the procedure to be done while they are off guard, break through using your soldiers and escape."

"Yep, nothing could go wrong. Nothing at all…"

"Okay, but at least you don't have to drag me around." Osamu jestered to his legs.

Xeno rolls his eyes, "I wouldn't. I would just leave you to the mercy of science if you couldn't walk."

Osamu's goggles flared, "I see-" the gate door opened.

"Come along, this will be the last procedure." Jai said as he walks through the door.

"Osamu tucked his trigger into the hole located on his robotic arm. They had found use of the hole in this situation, though it is usually used to summon Ergatis trion soldiers.

Xeno walked toward the other red head, "I'm going to accompany my patient to this experiment."

"Oh, you again. And why would I allow _you_ to come along? You have no business with this." Jai crossed his arms, giving Xeno a glare.

"As I said to you and your colleague, I don't want my engineering to be ruined because you guys were stupid."

Jai looked behind Xeno at Osamu, "This argument has grown tiring, you coming 05?" Jai looks back at Xeno, "And you. Come, leave I don't really care anymore. But stay close, people tend to get _lost_ easy here." with that, the trio left the small cell.

(Line Break)

 _This is it, hope it doesn't blow up in our faces._ Xeno looked from the observation room to the lab room where Osamu was being hooked up to machines, the only thing seperating the rooms was the glass. The redhead looks to both sides: _Only three. They'll be easy to take out._ He flexed his right hand, holding the small bullet shapes of his trion soldiers.

 _"Procedure in process. Exit lab room."_ a robot voice sounded, researchers move closure to the glass to observe. Osamu has a large tube attached to his chest, right on top of the trion organ. Smaller wires attached over his heart and on this head, monitoring his vitals. Goggle covered eyes met Xeno's blue ones, giving his friend a thumbs up with his left arm. _Pf, idiot._ He turns his head the other way, giving his own small thumbs up.

 _"Process start: three, two, one."_ A green substance went through the large tube, obviously flowing to the trion organ.

"Vitals are all stable, amazing! This has never happened before!" a white cloaked figure said next to Xeno.

"He might be the one! Meeden trion organs must be strong!" the other said.

"Look! His trion supply is increasing!" the third said, pointing to the hologram showing Osamu's trion supply as a cube growing gradually.

"His trion supply has been increasing over these past few days. Even staying at it's increased level after the test, meaning the treatment is permanent as far as we can tell.

"Yes, but his heart rate is slightly irregular and his brain is showing more activity." the first said.

Xeno looked back at Osamu: _This is incredible, but how much stress can his brain and heart take?! His trion organ is creating much more trion than it is use to, not to mention at once._ Almost on que, the tired form of Osamu fell back, he had passed out!

"Turn it off!" the first researcher yelled into the mic. Another cloaked individual on the other side of the glass ran to a switch, flipping it. The tube stopped pumping the green liquid into Osamu.

Xeno panicked, running to the screen that showed Osamu's vitals. He might not be a scientist or doctor, but he could tell what was going on: _His heart, it's beating irregular! Not good! His brain is showing the most stress! We need a way to stop that activity!_ "Take the drug out of him! It's making his body work to hard!"

"We can't! We're researching trion development not degrading."

Xeno put his hands on his head: _Come on Xeno, think of something! If the brain can't keep up with the trion organ wanting to stay at it's current level, than you'll have to force the brain to tell the heart to keep blood flowing to the organ. Giving the brain a command to keep going, but that command would have to be external not internal. Like a soldier's commands to keeping going._ An idea formed in Xeno's head: _The junk trion soldier! It's ears would be perfect! I can send a signal to those horns to his brain! We would just have to set them up just right, so the signal will make it through the brain._ "You, I have an idea! Prep him for emergency surgery. And you! How much do you know about brains." he pointed to the second researcher.

"It just so happens to be my specialty. What do you have in mind, we don't have a lot of time before his heart gives out." gesturing to the visual vital signs.

"I'll explain, but you! Go to my room, code: 3589 and get the trion soldier head on my desk."

"Right!" and the third ran out of the room.

Xeno looked back at Osamu being taken out of the room: _Hang on you idiot, you have to keep you promise too!_

(Line Break)

"That's the report of what happened in the lab" Hyuse sat after reading the report.

"What an interesting turn of events." Hairen commented.

"Eh, I think he's making more trouble!" the redheaded Lamvanein said.

"But think about it Lamvanein. The Eragitis engineer not only saved the subject, who has even more trion than what was seen by the golden baby bird on Meeden, he also gave us a way to control that trion. He might not realize, but those rabbit horns are how we controlled the rabbit. They're plugged right into 05's brain, giving us command." Viza pointed at the other elite.

"But, if we used him than we need a long distance way to control. Our commands can only reach so far." Hyuse leaned against the table, thinking on the matter.

"A trion soldier? Perhaps like the captured one could be the vessel that relays our commands." Hura piped in.

Mira folds her arms, "How are they progressing with _that_ problem in the lab?", looking at Hyuse.

Hyuse shuffles through papers, "They say:"

 _"Yes! Jai I did it!" Jai walked back into his lab after taking 05 to the other lab._

 _"Don't you mean 'us'?"_

 _"No. Me. You hardly helped!" Mino glared at the taller._

 _Jai puts his hand over his chest, looking away dramatically, "I'm hurt by your words."_

 _"Pf, cry me a river! Know get over here and help download the information."_

 _"Roger!" Jai gave a slight salute and walked over to the computer the atonymus soldier was plugged into. "Download in progress." pushes the chair out from the table, rolling over to Mino._

 _Mino went to the computer, looking at the screen."Jai, what is wrong with this? It's giving weird symbols, perhaps another language?"_

 _"Weird symbols?" Jai scoots back over to the computer, recognizing what it is, "That's not another language. If it was the computer would translate over during the download. This is encryption."_

 _"Speak so I can understand!"_

 _Jai sighs, "The little bugger encrypted his memory, meaning it is in gibberish that it," jestering to the black sphere, "can only read and understand."_

 _"You are joking. You can not being saying that my work over the last week was a waste of time…" Mino stared at Jai._

 _He struggles, "Your work over the last week was a waste of time."_

 _Mino goes ballistic, kicking the stand that held the sphere on it, "NO! You stupid robot!"_

 _Jai rushes over, grabbing the others arms pinning them against his own back, "You need to calm down! What would happen if the elite came in and saw you destroying stuff!"_

 _"I would probably have you sent to the front lines or taken off the planet as a whole." a new voice said._

 _Jai and Mino jump, "Oh, Lord Hyuse! What do you need?"_

 _"We're having a meeting in a couple of minutes, I would like to have your report, but it looks like I have what I need."_

 _Jai raised his hands in defense, "I'll get the report!" he rushes over to the printer, grabbing the top page. "Here, please don't send us away!"_

 _There was no answer as the elite exited the scene._

"That well huh?" Lamvanein chuckled to himself, "What a pair of knuckle-heads!"

Harein shook his head, "That lead appears have gone to a dead end."

"Maybe not. Going back to Hura's idea on the trion soldier. What if we wiped the current memory of it? Than make it a chaperone." Mira said, jesters in Hura's direction.

"Hm, and if the trion soldier has useful information?" Viza put in.

"If what they say is true, which is questionable, I think it's more work than it's worth. Wipe the things memory." Lamvanein said, leaning back in his chair.

"I second that." Hura sits up.

"All those in favor of deleting the trion soldiers memory to become our relayer to control our new vessel." Hairen, Hura, Hyuse, Lamvanein and Mira raises their hands.

Viza looks throughout the room, "One question: will the boy serve as our new God or our weapon?"

Hyuse looks at Harein, "Our new God, since-"

"He will be a weapon. He will be more useful that way, collecting those who have larger trion supplies from other worlds." Harein interrupts Hyuse.

"Hairen-"

"Hyuse, this new weapon will make capturing missions very quick. Letting us build up our group of large trion amount people quicker." Harein stares at Hyuse, daring him to speak out again. Hyuse sinks into his chair in defeat. "Meeting dismissed."

(Line Break)

Xeno sits on the chair next to the small table, Osamu lays there, back in the bleak cell. After the procedure they had been able to fit the horns onto his head, on either side of his head there sat white ears, just above the ears. They extend just past the back of the head. Wires ran from the base of each horn, connecting to a small table next to Osamu. The tablet is the current vessel that gives Osamu's brain the command to keep up producing trion, but there are side effects. Since the brain is concentrating on producing trion other bodily effects will be shorted: _He'll not grow any taller. Probably die earlier because of the stress on the heart, also from creating trion._

Creaking awakes Xeno from his thoughts, Osamu is awaking. "Hey sleepy four-eyes, rise and shine." Xeno helps Osamu up, sitting him up straight.

"Wah, what happened?" Osamu looks around dazed, eyes slightly glazed over.

"You went into the procedure, everything was going okay. Than you got over loaded, passing out. Those horns," points to Osamu's head, "are basically keeping your trion organ from imploding or dying."

Osamu stared at the wall, processing what is being said: "I assume we are not off of Aftrokrator?"

"No, remember, nothing can go wrong right?"

Osamu smiles, "How could everything go so wrong. I thought I had thought everything through."

"One more thing: I leave tomorrow. The higher ups want me to leave tomorrow morning."

Silence cuts through the room. "Looks like I'm going to have to find my way out of here, by myself than." Osamu stares at the wall, contemplating what to do.

Xeno couldn't take it anymore, "Osamu, I'm sorry. Everything went so wrong, I can walk out anytime I wanted but you're stuck here!"

"It's okay, I'll eventually-"

"No, don't!" Xeno grips Osamu by his collar, "It's not okay in the slightest! What they are doing to you, look! You've become a human tion soldier!"

Osamu is stunned, Xeno being emotional?

"We made a promise, over the past weeks you've taught me about friendship. I can't let this happen, not to a friend."

Osamu didn't know what to do, but bring his arms around Xeno, embracing his friend. "Heh, Xeno, you called me a friend. Besides, I'm not the only person you know as a friend, you have Lilith to get back to as well." Osamu leans back, putting his hands on Xenos shoulders, "Go back to Eragtis, you have to save Lilith. I can find my own way out of here, have a little faith in me!"

Xeno kept his head down, listening to what the ebony haired boy was saying. He walks out of the touch, walking towards the gate wall, "I'll leave it up to you, Osamu, take care of yourself." with that, the red haired boy walks through the gate.

"Goodbye, Xeno."

 **Jai:** I'm pretty sure that's not how brains work!

 **Nerd:** *puts finger over lips* Shhh, don't tell the readers, it's fiction!

 **Jai:** But-

 **Mino:** Stop arguing with author! She can kill you off in the next chapter if you're not careful!

 **Nerd:** Yep, better keep your pretty mouth shut!


	7. Goal Reached

**Review Responses**

 **Ri-Ryn: Thank you for another review! Yah, I was trying to figure out how to incorporate Replica more into the story! Great minds think a like do they not *winks*! Lets us see what happens to Osamu...that will probably be addressed in a couple of chapters!**

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait, I suck at writing action chapters…I'm more of an emotional chapter writer, but in order to get better I must practice! In this chapter I tried to come up with the best strategies! Thank you all for your favorites and follows! I case you could not tell, I have also changed the cover photo for this story. I drew a picture of Osamu with his new left arm and rabbit ears, plus repaired Replica. The picture is not the best, but I will outline it later when I have more time! Let us see how Mikumo Unit fairs against Arashiyama and Miwa Squad in chapter 7!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **WT characters do not belong to me!**

(Line Break)

"Okay, back over the plan briefly."

"We've heard it five times already, do we need to go over it again?"

"Oh come on Yuma-kun, don't rain on Usami-senpai's parade."

"Hm, I would listen to Jin."

"Of course you would Chika-chan! I am a power elite after all!"

"Okay, nothing is going to get done at this point" Usami pushes her glasses up, flare showing her frustration.

"It's okay Usami-senpai. All we need to do is leave Miwa squad up to Jin-san to distract while Chika and I take out Arashiyama. Not letting the two squads meet up, just in case they do plan on working together, though highly unlikely. Making using whatever methods to take care of Arashiyama that work at the time, since Jin-san said that there are unlimited possibilities. How was that Usami-senpai?" Yuma gives his duck face, waiting for praise.

"Oho, that's right! Just how I taught you." Usami pats Yuma's head, "Any details he left out Chika-chan?"

"Hm, that to distract Arashiyama and fend off their high impact gunner trigger I'm going to run around with a shield surrounding me. With enough trion the shield will be large enough and sturdy, they will be focusing all fire on me. While Yuma sneaks up and takes down who he can."

"That's it! I couldn't be more proud of my team!" Usami engulfs the two smaller members in an embrace, "With a team like us, we can do anything, we've got this!" she straightens her glasses, while giving an encouraging thumbs up.

"What about my hug, I feel left out." Jin looks away, dramatically turning his head. He feels arms wrap around his stomach, surprising him. The elite turns, seeing their small ebony haired member looking up, smiling.

"We couldn't have done it without your help Jin-senpai. Thanks to you, we'll find Osamu-kun and Replica-san quicker than ever. Thank you! You really are a powerful elite!" Chika turns her head, smiling bigger.

Jin feels redness creep up his, "Oh! You're the cutest!" he pats her head, smiling back.

"Oh, Jin's face is a funny color." Yuma states.

"Of course, it's one of the many qualities of a power elite."

"Alright team, time to get ready: the city is coming!" Usami sat at her desk, typing furiously.

"Trigger, ON!"

Jin slides his eye wear up, hooking the ends behind his ears: _This will be an interesting fight._

(Line Break)

Yuma found himself in the basement of a large complex, dark and musty, _"Yo! Chika-chan is a couple of blocks away. Arashiyama and Mitsuru are meeting up, heading towards Chika-chans direction."_ In a flash, Yuma flies out of the building heading in the direction that Chika is at, activating bagworm while running. _"Chika-chan has started to on fire, shields holding up. Arashiyama are firing from the tops of the homes, take a left on this street and jump up onto the red house. That should be the quickest way to reach them."_

"Roger!" the white haired boy actives grasshopper, jumping to the top of the building and running across.

" _Yo! This is the power elite! Miwa squad has been confronted. Appears as though they did not cooperate with Arashiyama like we predicted. I'll see how long I can hold them off."_

"I've almost reached Chika. How your shield holding up?"

" _Fine for now, but I can't keep this up forever, even my trion has limits."_

"I can hear shots, almost there!" Yuma runs faster, switching to ground level to avoid getting noticed.

" _Usami-senpai, how you located Kitora and their sniper?"_ Chika's voice comes over the com.

" _I have not, they must have bagworm activated. Most likely they have already met up, be careful, they could be anywhere."_

"Isn't that why we choose this cityscape, it's a disadvantage for enemy snipers. So all three cannot snipe without a lot of trouble."

Yuma stops, spotting the enemy: Arashiyama and Mitsuru are perched on top of a building, releasing multiple rounds at the street.

"Her shields almost down, keep firing Mitsuru. Ayatsuji, keep a lookout for other members and alert us when Kitora and Ken have met up."

 _Grasshopper,_ Yuma bounces high up at alarming speed, activating his scorpion and deactivating bagworm Scorpion blade sliced through Mitsuru's mid and connects with Arashiyama's side.

 _"Trion supply damaged: Bail Out."_ a flare fires up from where the Arashiyama's squad burnette was.

The captain looks at the toe-headed boy, scorpion still lodged within his side, cracks splitting off from the wound, "Ha, I'd wouldn't have expected anything less from Mikumo squad, always with the plans of distraction."

 _"Trion supply diminished: Bail Out."_ Arashiyama joined his comrade in the sky.

Yuma stands there for a minute, only to realize his mistake to late as a shot hits his right arm, disarming his scorpion: _The sniper and Kitora, I completely forgot!_ He jumps down, hiding behind a fence, Chika comes into view.

"Yuma-kun! Your arm, I'm sorry that I didn't see them!"

"No, it's not your fault. I got cocky and forgot about the other two," he turns his head, "I would assume that both Kitora and...what's their snipers name?"

Chika shrugged, "I'm sure that even they forget."

"Anyway, I'm sure that those two have met up by now. So here's the plan."

(Line Break)

"Crap, they managed to take out both Arishiyama and Mitsuru! That's half our squad gone in five minutes."

"Neh~ Kitora! Did you see my snipe?"

"Yes, and you completely missed his head!" Kitora stomps behind the sniper, "I don't think that you understand the situation! If it had been any other squad besides Miwa that we were teamed with we could have teamed up. But Miwa is just too stubborn, and on top of that half our team is gone!"

"Calm down, both of those kids have been injured and used up much trion. Not a complete loss right?" Ken smiles, Kitora glares.

"I'm going to find their attacker, the white haired one. Their sniper will probably go into hiding, keep an eye out." the ace jumped down from the skyscraper, shooting a spider line from her gun to slow her descent. Once feet met solid ground, she was off.

(Line Break)

Miwa shots more lead bullets, watching the Tamakoma elite dodge with ease. Two yellow streaks flew through the sky.

"Oho, that was quick." Jin looks up, smirking.

"Guess your team wasn't as qualified as HQ thought, right Shuji" Yosuke turns to his leader.

"Hm, let's just finish this."

"Heh, Kazuma and Tachikawa couldn't even beat me together. What makes you think you can take down an elite?" Jin points his scorpion at the two attackers, "Did being able to use Fujin make up cocky or proud?"

"Enough!" the ebony leader charged at Jin, kogetsu drawn and ready.

(Line Break)

Two scorpion blades meet, sparks fly. It had been harder to handle the blade and fight with only one usable arm. Kitora shot the occasional bullet at the other ace, being in the small room made in an ideal place to set string traps. The two had found each other in a dark, bottom floor on a large business building.

Yuma was slowing down, exhaustion kicking in from the continuous fighting and leaking trion from his arm. _Now, I should release the surprise._

The Tamakoma toe-head stopped running around, staying grounded, earth beneath his boots cracked.

"Gotten too tired? Here, I'll put you out of your misery." Kitora runs forward, scorpion blade at the ready.

Yuma smirked, mole claw blades stuck up from the ground underneath his opponent. Kitora stops, mole claws keeping her in place. She lifts her legs out of the ambushes grasp, looking up to see the other raise his hand: "Asteroid!"

 _What! I thought he was an attacker!_ Kitora raised a quick shield to cover her body, but it was to no avail, the bullets pierced her head.

 _"Trion supply damaged: Bail Out"_

(Line Break)

Ken waits patiently, looking through the scope at the building the two aces were fighting in. The plan was to wait for Kitora to lure their enemy out into his sight and BOOM, point to them.

"Hey, any luck finding the other?"

 _"Negative, she must have bagworm activated and is hiding somewhere. Probably lost quite a bit of trion making such a durable shield."_

"Roger!" Ken said, goofily.

Another five minutes passes, the sniper is getting bored: "How long is she going to take!"

 _"Keep sharp...what, a new signal has just popped up next to you."_

The sniper looks around, "There is no one near me."

 _"That's so wierd...wait, Ken! Get out of ther-"_ was the last thing he heard before the shook and blasted up, engulfing the sniper in a ibis laser.

(Line Break)

Chika positions herself underneath the building, in the basement. Ibis's aimed up at where the Arishiyama sniper was positioned. _Hope this is the right building!_ Chika let loose, ibis channels the small girls massive trion, shooting a laser up that tears and breaks the building apart. The trion flies up into the sky, illuminating the hologram clouds. Chika was left in a hole, building bits falling around her. She activates her shield, but it had been weakened from the first encounter with the gunners. A large chunk broke through, smashing her right leg.

Yuma jumps out of the building, seeing a large pillar of light shine through the sky. Knowing what had happened, he ran in that direction, jumping over fences and homes. He finally reached the site of destruction, Chika was standing in the middle of it all.

"Chika-chan!" Yuma ran down to her, steading the wobbly girl, placing her right arm around his neck.

"Heh, sorry Yuma-kun. I've used almost all my trion and lost a leg."

"No, you did great! You helped me score points and take down the Arishiyama squad! You did great!"

Chika blushes, "Thanks Yuma-kun! What should we do now? I wonder how Jin-san is doing against the other squad?"

"Hm, how should we help him?" Yuma thinks: _What would Osamu do in this situation?_ Than an idea popped into his head, "I've got an idea."

(Line Break)

Jin jumps back, narrowly dodging a fatal attack to his head, "Gah, I keep missing Shuji! You need to weigh him down more!"

"Shut up!" Miwa shoots more rounds.

Jin, even being an elite, had roughed up. Multiple cuts are on his arms, courtesy of Yosuke, and a lead bullet had snuck through to his right leg: _Chika and Yuma better hurry up._ On que, a large beam of light was seen. Everything stops: _Chika and her handy work._

"Toru, Shohei, go over there and see what is happening. Take out any and everybody, even Arashiyama." Miwa growls through the com.

Jin takes the moment of surprise to his advantage, running forward and slicing at Yosuke. The attacker brings you his spear to block, resulting in the weapon being sliced in half.

 _"Jin, we have a plan."_ Yuma's voice come over the com link.

"Little busy, but shoot for it!"

 _"Okay, Chika has enough trion for one more shot. However, she cannot move around. We have decided to cave in the ground, trapping anyone who is fighting you if we can line them up just right."_

"Alright, you don't have to get down to the nitty-gritties just tell me when. My side effect has already shown me your plan."

 _"Roger. On my way"_

 _"I'll help Chika shoot at the right angle"_ Usami said.

"You two might want to hurry, Miwa just sent his snipers over there."

"It's rude to ignore the person you're fighting." Yosuke jabs his shortened spear at Jin.

"Oh, you two have my full attention, and another soon enough."

"Why would you tell us your plan? Are you really that cocky!" Miwa leveled his pistol at Jin.

"Probably yes, since my side effect is telling me it doesn't matter anyway," he looks up, "You. Will. Loose."

Miwa glares and charges with Yosuke at his side. Jin smiles: _No, you are the fools._ A white form flashes past, barrelling into the two. The force brought a slight breeze, pushing Jin's bangs to the side.

"As I said, you will lose." Yuma slashes at Miwa, giving a little cut on his upper arm. Miwa brings up a shield jumping back, followed by Yosuke.

"Woah, didn't see that, thought that the snipers took care of you." Yosuke brings the spear forward, "Let's go! You still owe me a match!"

"Maybe another time, for now," Yuma brings his right hand up, "We need you two to lose." grasshopper activated underneath the two Tamakoma attackers, Jin smiled and activated his escudo shields. The shields closed in around the two enemy squad members, trapping them as the ground shook. The grasshopper propelled the other two high into the air, out of the path of distraction as the ground crumples from Chika's blast.

The escudo shields fell into the ground, along with those trapped inside. Yuma propelled forward with grasshopper through a small open through the caved in shield's, slashing as the nearest form. Yosuke was disoriented, feeling a blade chop and connect with his neck.

 _"Trion supply damaged: Bail Out"_ another streak was sent through the sky.

Miwa recovered quickly, jumping out of the hole in the ground. He was met by the blade of an elite who was prepared for him to jump out and leave himself open in the air.

"Sorry, but we need to become A-rank. My side effect is telling me so."

"Tsh, you Tamakoma.." Miwa's combat body continues to crack

 _"Trion lose sufficient: Bail Out."_ the enemies leader disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"Now, will the snipers leave nicely or forcefully." Jin looks in the direction where Chika would be. There was a flash of yellow.

 _"Chika bailed out because of excess trion use."_ Usami states over the com.

Another two two yellow streaks fly through the sky, "And I assume that is the rest of Miwa squad." Yuma walks up to Jin's side.

"Would look like that, nice work out there!" he patted the neighbor's head.

Yuma looked up at the elite, "Does this make us offcial A-ranks?"

"HQ has to recognize us as a team who has fared against top A-rank teams, but yes, we did pass the test!"

Yuma looks up at the sky: _Don't worry Osamu, Replica, we're coming for you!_

(Line Break)

"Border officials recognizes Tamakoma 2: Mikumo Unit as an A-rank team." Kido leans forwards, resting his hands on his chin. Rindo gave the team a thumbs up, Yuma waves back. Karasawa leans back, puffing a cloud of smoke.

"That's my subordinates! We made it to A-rank, together!" Jin pats Chika and Yuma's heads, "Want a rice cracker?"

 **Jai:** Wow...almost nothing happened in this chapter!

 **Nerd:** *lazily flaps eye, yawns* it took forever to write, let alone come up with semi-decent plot.

 **Jai:** And you have to update in two days from now!

 **Nerd:** *falls into bed* I'm sleeping for a week!

 **Mino:** Great look what you've done, now who's going to write the next chapter!


	8. Destruction

**Review Responses**

 **Sir Plath: Thank you for your review! I sure hope things look like they are getting interesting! We'll see where A-rank takes our trio in later chapters! =3=**

 **A/N: I am sorry that I am updating a day later that I should! This time I have a story to tell: so my internet turns off at a certain time to ensure that I go to bed at a reasonable time, I got this chapter done last night after the network turns off, making me unable to post the chapter. I also have school during the day, so that's why this is a little late! Ok, now that that is over we can get right into Osamu's problems! Feel free to leave a review that give constructive criticism or even a compliment! I am also sorry for any spelling mistakes, awkward sentences and short paragraphs! Now, let us cry for our poor four-eyed friend in chapter 8! T-T**

 **Disclaimer**

 **WT characters DO NOT belong to me!**

(Line Break)

It had been a week. No, four days? Three, three days is Osamu's conclusion on the passage of time since Xeno had walked through the door. Leaving the kidnapped captain to the mercy of the Aftrokrator nation.

"I told him it was okay. It's okay. I'll figure a way out of here, right?" Osamu stares at his white, left palm, trigger still shoved into the blue hole.

"I've planned everything out: wait till I can locate Replica and then book it out of here." The goggle wearing boy looks at the small tablet like device that kept his trion organ in check, there was no place that indicates what the battery was at, if it even had a battery: _Must be neighbor technology, possibility running off of my own trion._

The researchers, Jai and Mino that Osamu knew by name now, at come in with a white trion soldier, but only half. The small white form looked like the other half of Replica: _Wonder what they are doing to him._ Hope fully not experimentation like him. The white cloaked men had fiddled with his ears, the rabbit ears that are now present on his head. He still hadn't grown use to the horn ear shapes, it made him feel that he was an Aftroktrator soldier.

"I don't want to fight for this planet, even if their reasoning might be justified, slightly. But, I get the sinking feeling that they are trying to tap into my," he winces at the word 'my', "horns. That can only mean one thing: mind control."

The human trion soldier looks up at the large hole in the gray room, just above where the gate door opens. Osamu had wanted to see how much trion he now had, activating his trigger and shooting _one_ asteroid bullet answered his question.

"I'm a monster, if not a frightening beast. Not just because of the large, strong robotic arm on his left and the robotic ears atop his head: but his trion amount is huge. Osamu predicted if his trion was released by being a mind controlled soldier, he would decimate an entire nation.

"I need to get out of here, soon."

(Line Break)

They had come in again. This time with Replicas half, but with the other white half that was seen yesterday combined together. They had been messing with Replica, repairing him. Osamu knows they are going to link both of their ear horns together, making Replica his chaperone: _At least it's Replica. I can trust him._

"Okay 05, we're just going to try something out. Don't be surprised if you wake up somewhere _not_ here!" Jai lifts the repaired Replica, flipping a switch on his back.

"Wait, wake up wher-" Osamu's consciousness turn off, dumping him into a world of black.

(Line Break)

Osamu's eyes fly open, bringing himself up onto his elbows. Thankfully, he was still within his cell, that's depressing to have the bleak cell bring comfort to his mind. Speaking of which: _Why is my head, tingling? What did they try out!_ Osamu looks around, no lab coats are in sight. He sighed, calming down.

Panic rises again as the gate door opens unexpectedly. Making Osamu jump off the table, smashing a hole into said table with his left arm. He expected the scientist to walk through, he couldn't let them take over his mind again! Osamu flicks the trigger out of his arm, readying it. The lab coats did come through the door, but they flew in, literally. Jai and Mino slide against the ground, having been chucked by something. What came through next surprised him even more.

"Xeno-san?"

(Line Break)

Xeno walks through the gate door robotically towards his room. He packs his tools, slinging the pack over his shoulder. Xeno than found himself back in his ship, opening a gate back to Eragtis and flies through. The desert landscape meets his eyes, homesickness left his system. But guilt still remained, he had left Osamu behind, to the mercy of science. Osamu had said he was going to be okay, he did have faith in his _friend_ but that just makes him worry more. He had left his friend in a dangerous situation. Xeno needed to talk, he had vented so many emotions to Osamu over the weeks that he had grown accustomed to talking out his feelings. He flies down to the hangar where his ship would be kept. Once out of the cockpit he runs to the only person that would understand and trusted with what happened: Lilith.

Oh! Xeno-san! You're back!" Lilith runs at the shorter boy, enveloping him into a tight embrace. She was surprised when he doesn't shake it off but raises his own hands to return the hug, "Xeno-san? What it wrong?"

Xeno backs away, looking up at Lilith with sad blue eyes, "I-I made a friend on the planet Aftrokrator."

Lilith smiles at Xeno, "You made a friend! I'm so happy for you!" _Xeno used the word friend, he's coming out of his comfort zone!_

"Yah, but I don't deserve to be called his friend. Not after what I did." Xeno bow his head, red locks falling into his eyes.

Lilith's smile drops, bending over so she's at her friend's level, resting a hand on his shoulder, "You want to talk about it?"

Xeno looks up, nodding "I would like that."

(Line Break)

"Wow, so, you saved him twice!" Lilith closes her eyes, "Osamu, I would like to meet him myself, he should like a nice guy!"

"Yah, he was a great guy."

Lilith looks back at Xeno, smiling innocently, "Can we go back and see him?"

Xeno looks up at his female friend, giving her-a _are you kidding me-_ stare, "Not only is he on the _war_ nation neighbor planet, but they also said I _had_ to leave. Meaning they want foreigners gone."

"But, Xeno-san is smart! You could figure out a way to sneak him out!" Lilith stares at the door, "You promised you'd show me a sunrise! Why don't we run away to another planet, me, you _and_ Osamu!"

Xeno flinches, interests spiked, "Break out and run away huh?" he stands, starting to pace. Finally, it came to him, "I've got it!"

(Line Break)

He'd successfully snuck back into Aftrokrator, leaving his ship in stealth mode to avoid discovery. The plan is simple: go through the base and take Osamu out, fighting if he has to. He'd brought out Pneura, wanting to keep stealth a top priority. The octopus soldier cares it master, floating in stealth mode through the halls, following commands as to where to go. The duo finally found the door that leads to the gray cell. Two others were at the door as well, holding a small sphere in their hand: _The two from the other day._ They open the gate, Xeno makes a rash decision, giving the command to attack.

Pneura drops Xeno, grabbing the two scientists in orange tentacles. The red headed one gasps, dropping the sphere, it rolls away. The soldier throws the two through the gate, floating after. Xeno walks through the gate as well.

"Xeno-San?"

(Line Break)

The two friends look at each other, Osamu walks forward after the silence, "Xeno, what are you doing here!? You're supposed to be back on your planet!"

"Yah, where my 'thanks' four-eyes?"

Osamu adjusts his goggles, flaring the lenses, "I suppose I should thank you."

"Come on, let's go. We have to hurry, Lilith want to meet you."

"Lilith?" the duo and the trion soldier walk back through the gate, entering the hall.

"Yah, remember, the humanoid trion soldier I was telling you about?" Xeno loads another bullet shape into his gauntlet arm, extends and shoots the blue stream from his palm, Melissa appears.

"O, that's right! My mind's not been the best lately." Osamu scratches at the base of his horns, smiling nervously.

"Just get ready to battle out of here. They probably already know I'm here and that you're not in your cell. Surveillance everywhere."

"Hm," Osamu brings the small black box out, "Trigger, ON!" his body lights up, transferring between flesh and trion. The light fades, revealing Osamu in his usually combat mode, green-blue jacket and raygust handle.

"Are my horns _and_ left arm gone?"

"Looks that way. Your trigger must not recognize them, keeping you old programmed combat body." Xeno looks down the hall, "Melissa, walk ahead and keep the coast clear. Pneura, carry ma and Osamu back to our ship. Be quick about it you too. Four-eyes, let's go!" he grabs Osamu by the collar, dragging him over the octopus trion soldier.

They float away down the halls, corridors and doors pass past their view at high speed. The first couple of minutes were peaceful, no warriors in sight. Of course it did not remain that way. Soon, fire from ahead was heard, Melissa's small drones activated and shooting at oncoming threats. Pneuna catches up to the red warrior, seeing that it had taken care of immediate threats. Voices are heard from behind. Xeno looks down the hall they had come from: _We're almost there! We need more of a distraction!_

"Melissa, stay and keep them occupied. Keep going Pneuna." Melissa clunks back towards the hall entrance, readying drones and a large punch.

The other three continue down the hall, hearing the lingering sounds of trion blasts and chaos behind them. A minute later, Pneuna enters the huge hangar where Xeno stored his ship.

Come on! Not far now!" he jumps down from his warrior, running to a corner and placing a hand on the invisible form.

"Come one men! We must stop them!" boots clunk down the hall they just exited.

Osamu's heart drops: _Does that mean Melissa.._

"Pneuna, keep them at bay till I get a gate up and the ship started! Osamu, get over here and stop looking like an idiot!" he entered the cockpit of the now visible ship, pushing buttons and flipping switches.

Pneuna raises a large shield at the oncoming storm of bullets from the hall. The shield did not last long, breaking at the power and number of gunfire, hitting the soldier in the eye. Pneuna disappears into small cube chunks. Osamu panicks, no longer having the shield to protect him: _Wait, I have my own weapons!_

"Shield mode!" his raygust activates, the shield is huge and expands enough the cover his entire body from all the bullets: _This is the result of insane trion amounts!? Than that means.._

"Asteroid!" the largest trion block Osamu has witnessed appears over his head, larger than the one he had created with Chika's help. It broke up, releasing its fire on the enemy troops. The ebony haired boy panics: _That's too much power! I can't control it!_ The asteroid bullets continue to apply craters to the walls. He starts to grow dizzy from the amount of trion being released, he couldn't stop the asteroid bullets from appearing. After minutes of bordering, the chaos stops, revealing a site of destruction: _I caused that!?_

"Come on! They'll be more if we do not hurry!" Xeno's voice comes from the aircraft to the right.

Osmau walks over, more of a hobble, he felt lightheaded. More voices are heard from the rubble: _Probably the elites at this point!_ He walks faster, finally reaching the ship as the red and black cloaked warriors come through. Osamu looks back, recognizing all most all the faces: _The ones from the large scale invasion!_

Xeno leans down, extending his hand, "Grab on!" Osamu takes the offer graciously, climbing up on the back. The aircraft then starts to rock slightly, like being pulled by a force, a magnetic force. Osmau pales: _The magnet trigger user._ He peeks over the edge of the wing, seeing the metal spikes on the side, pulling the ship towards the Aftrokrator elites.

Xeno jumps into the cockpit again, starting the engines at full blast. They are unable to escape the magnetic force. A gate opens up in front of the ship, the gate home.

Osamu jumps off of the ship, activating raygusts huge and durable shield as more bullets tried to destroy the precious ship: _I can't let them take Xeno, who knows what they'll do with him!_ Osamu racks his brain for a solution to the problem. He activates a green shield and brings raygust down, setting it horizontal to the ship. The shield mode expands on the bottom of the ship, hooking onto the groves and edges.

"Osamu, what are you doing!? Get back on the ship!"

Osamu's green eyes meet blue, "I'm sorry Xeno. I'm sorry that your trion soldiers fought to the end here for me, but I cannot go with you! I can't leave Replica behind!" Xeno's eyes widen at his friend's remarks.

"That's stupid! We can save him later! Let's go! Lilith and I are planning on heading to Meeden, come with us!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't go back right now. I wouldn't be able to face Chika and Jin, let alone Yuma when I left his friend behind," an explosion rattles the room, their time is growing short, "Xeno, if you really are going to Meeden than please, please find my teammates, friends and family for me. Tell them I will come back, I be back as soon as I can. Please do that for me! I need your help again." Osamu's eyes fill with salty liquid, spilling over.

"Osamu, don't do this!" the same threats to happen to Xeno's eyes.

"Thruster, ON!" raygust pushes forward with the new trion flow, launching Xeno and his ship through the gate.

"Osamu!"

(Line Break)

"The filthy engineer made it through. Based off of research, he made it to Eragtis. I say we declare they give him back by tomorrow." Hyuse was enraged, another foreigner had ran all over their military.

"I second."

Hairen nods, "I believe we all agree. Eragtis will give him to us, or war will be waged." He waves his hand at an advisor, "Send a message to the planet."

(Line Break)

Xeno reappears at Eragtis, seeing the familiar buildings of the city. The ship lands not so nicely, Xeno slams his fists into the dashboard: _I failed! I failed!_ There was a light tapping on the window, Lilith was standing in the side, smiling at her friend. He opens the glass, showing Lilith the streams going down his face.

Lilith sees this sight, "What happened!?"

"I-I failed. I didn't take into account the elites and Osamu's stupidity." he clenches his fists, "That moron sacrificed himself to get me out of there. Why! I went there to save _him_!"

"He sounds like some who's a sucker for those in need." Lilith smiles sadly at her friend.

"Yah, he is." Xeno looks at the desert of his home planet, than back at Lilith, "Shall we go?"

The green haired girl nods: _I still haven't forgot about your request, Osamu. But you better stay true to it!_ Lilith enters the secondary seat behind Xeno, opening another gate and fly through to the world of Meeden.

(Line Break)

"Their response?"

Hyuse looks at the screen in front of him on the table, "They say that he left for another nation a day ago."

"Hm, I think their hiding him." Lamvanein leans back smirking, "If they are hiding him he knows our base inside, which is how he was able to sneak through."

"I agree, they might even be plotting an attack." Hura adds.

"I think planning an attack is a bit of a long shot." Viza looks at Hura, "But they definitely could be looking into it with information from the boy."

"The options on the table are this: we back off and risk the chance of surprise attack, or take action against Eragtis and ensure that nothing happens. All in favor of taking Eragtis?"

All hands go up, "Our planet's security is the most important."

Hairen looks approvingly at everyone, "We can even try our _new_ weapon. If the research is done on the trion soldier?" he looks at Hyuse who nods.

"Then let us prepare."

(Line Break)

Hyuse walks up, shouldering the human trion soldier who stood atop a wrecked building. The small half white and half black sphere floats to Hyuse left. He had seen the numbers and size of the kids trion, but had never seen this destruction coming. He had listened to every command that had been sent to the sphere, even the command to kill, evident by the red smear on his hands and face.

Hyuse looks out on to the destruction again, "Come, he must return to our nation now." the sphere turns towards Hyuse, 05 turns with his chaperone. They trio walk away, leaving the destruction of Eragtis behind them.

 **Nerd:** *jumping for joy* trigger, ON!

 **Jai:** You look really funny! What are you doing?

 **Nerd:** I modeled a trigger in a 3D program, I just got it back 3D printed! I am a member of Boarder!

 **Mino:** You immature kids!

 **Jai:** Yah, grow up! *whispers* Can I try?


	9. Away

**Review Response**

 **XxCrimsonQueenxX: Thank you for both of your reviews! Sorry if the battle seemed really short, this chapter is also shorter in comparison to others! I also love the relationship in the Mikumo Unit! I am glad that you are enjoying the story! Thank you again! ^-^**

 **A/N: My gosh...my updating habits are becoming bad! Writers block plus robotics build season is a deadly combination! Anyway...sorry again for the late update! Anyway...funny question to anybody who wants to answer... has anybody found** _ **World Trigger**_ **posters/wall scrolls at cons? I've found plenty of keychains before but never any posters...not even online, well ones that are reasonably priced. Just curious! Also, it's been for a while, but WT animation quality keeps getting better and I LOVE IT! Finally got to see Ema and Chika together in the newest episode! Sorry for any spelling errors, awkward sentences and shorter paragraphs! Anyway...let us dive into chapter 9 and see how Xeno and Mikumo Unit fair together! Also, feel free to leave a review on how I am doing so far, your predictions on what'll happen next and etcetera.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **WT characters DO NOT belong to me!**

(Line Break)

"Come on Jin-san! This was your idea!" the elite looks up the hill, seeing the silhouettes of two forms.

"Okay Chika, I'm coming." Jin smirks, placing his hands into his jacket pockets and walking forward, "Give the older people some extra time."

Yuma tilts his head to the side, "That's a stupid lie. You're not _that_ old."

"Heh, caught me there."

"Come on you two! We're almost to the top!" Chika runs forward on the path further, taking Yuma's hand into her own to drag him along.

"Wa-wait Chika-chan!" the white haired boy continues to be dragged, his face almost the same shade of warm as his eyes..

Jin stops, looking at the two shorter forms walking towards their destination: the top of the hill. _Just as my side effect told me._

The trio finally made it to the top, reaching the trails end. At the top is a clearer view than coming up, the trees had been trimmed back to that others could see the beautiful landscape of the ocean meeting the town of Shizuka.

The familiar little voice pulls him from his thoughts, "Jin-san, why have you brought us to Shizuka City? Let alone on a hike up this hill?"

"Hm, is it to see the big water pool? I've never seen it before. It's so blue!" Yuma puts his hand to his chin, trademark duck face in thought looking at the ocean.

Jin smirks, placing a hand on the back of his head, staring at the large blue scenery, "I'm not sure myself, but my side effect doesn't lie to me." looking back at Yuma, " And it's telling me that we will know why in a second."

On que, a large gate opens above their hill, spitting out a small ship moving at high speed. Mikumo Unit watch as the neighbor ship lands in the trees on the next hill over, leaving a large trail behind, scarring the landscape.

"Guess duty calls." the elite brings out his weapon.

"Trigger, ON!" the trio run towards the scene, taking out their weapons. Once they arrive they see a short red haired boy out of the cockpit, helping a taller green haired girl out. Jin watches the futures flash through his mind: _Hm, interesting_. The neighbor duo notice the oncoming Border agents.

"Xeno-san!"

The shorter turns towards the running forms, putting his right hand in front of the girl and raising the left.

"Wait, we mean no harm!" the Mikumo agents stop at the words of the red head, "We are looking for a group of people."

Yuma looks at Jin, "He's telling the truth. I say we stand down and see what he wants," he looks back at the other neighbors, "But don't let your guard down."

"Heh, I have a feeling that this is going to go by smoother than you think. At Least that's what my side effect is telling me."

"Who are you looking for?" Chika steps forward.

The neighbor looks at the trio, stopping at the symbol on Yuma's left shoulder, "People with a similar mark as you three." he gestures to Tamakoma symbol, "I was told to look for the organization known as Border." Xeno looks between the faces of the foreign people, "Specifically the branch of Tamakoma, Mikumo Unit."

The silence was deafening, Jin steps forward, "Well, looks like you've come to the right place." he smirks at the neighbor duo, "I'm Yuichi Jin, power elite of Tamakoma and member of Mikumo Unit."

(Line Break)

"Now, I've heard that you have come looking for my agents." Rindo leans back in his chair, cigarette a lit in his mouth, "So what is it you wanted to tell us?"

Xeno stares at the older man, observing the one called Jin and who he assumes is Chika and Yuma stand behind the higher up. A black haired gentleman, two girls and a muscleuclar man stood behind him and Lilith, sealing off the only exit to the room. _If these are the wrong people than we are in a very bad situation._ He grips the last of his soldiers within his palm: _I must confirm._

"First I must confirm you are who you say you are."

"Fair enough, asks me any questions."

"But Xeno, they have been so kind to us. Can't we trust them?" Lilith looks at the Eragtis engineer.

Xeno stares back, "We must make sure that the information is delivered to the right group, or else it could be bad for us," he sees his chance to test the group, " _and_ Osamu."

The first reaction was from the three that had brought them to their current location, their eyes widen. Xeno stares at the black and red-orange eyes of Yuma, then to the shocked expression of Chika. Rindo's face turns serious, he brings his elbows to rest in the table.

"He-he's not lying. He does know something about Osamu."

Xeno leans back, putting both hands behind his head and closing his eyes, "Judging by your reactions and what _he_ told me about you: Amatori Chika and Kuga Yuma, I have found the right place." he opens his blue eyes, "I have a message and information. And-and I need your help."

"Tell us, what do you know." Rindo flicks his cigarette out of his mouth, letting the ashes fall on the small dish.

 _Hm-hm, this is getting very interesting. Everything is falling into place nicely._ Jin looks forward, listening to the neighbors story.

(Line Break)

"So, Osamu is being experimented on and is still on Aftrokrator. You, Xeno of Eragtis, went back in an effort to liberate him and bring him back to Earth. But, your plans failed and here you are now." Rindo is troubled: _This is much worse than I thought. We need to find Osamu, now._

"Yes, and Jin, Chika, Yuma. He said he was sorry, sorry that it'll be a little longer till he comes back. He said something about how he couldn't abandon Replica, so he-he saved me." Xeno hides his face behind red bangs.

Chika felt tears prick her eyes, turning her vision blurry. She turns, giving Yuma a hug and burying her face into his shoulder. She couldn't tell if the tears were for joy of Osamu being alive or in sadness for him being experimented on. Yuma hugs her back, patting the back of her head in comfort.

"Hm, thank you greatly. You have no idea how much this helps us. We promise to help you and Lilith in anyway." Rindo stands, "Reji, Karasuma, show them to their rooms in the basement. Make sure that they are hidden. HQ would flip out if they find out that we are harboring more neighbors."

The A-rank agents nod, opening the door, "This way." Karasuma leads the way down the hall. Leaving Mikumo Unit with Rindo in silence in the large office.

"Well, I can't decide whether this is good news or bad." Rindo walks towards the door, opening it with a creak, "I'll let you three think it over."

Chika regained her senses, looking up at Jin from her embrace, "Th-this _is_ good news, right Jin-san?"

"Hm, the future is a little if-y at the moment, there are many different paths." the elite signs, walking over the small duo, patting Chika's head, "I cannot see Osamu so I do not know what will happen to him. But at least we know that Aftrokrator sees the need to keep him alive."

"But, if what Xeno-senpai says is true, that Osamu's body is working harder than usual. He's dying slowly, just like me." Yuma closes his eyes.

Chika squeezes the toe-headed boy closure, "Do not talk like that!" she looks up slightly, meeting the olders gaze, "We'll figure out how to save you! And once we rescue Osamu we'll fix him up too! Maybe even Xeno-san can help!"

"We'll also make sure that Replica comes back safe." Jin smiles at his colleges.

"I may not be as optimistic as you two on the situation, but I do know that we need to find Osamu and Replica before one of us expires."

(Line Break)

Xeno sat on one bed in the larger room, another on the other side was where Lilith would sleep. The walls are grey: _Just like that stupid, small cell._ He brings his feet up to his chest, leaning against the wall.

"They seem like really nice people, don't they Xeno-san?" Lilith twirls, facing her friend while standing in the middle of the room.

"Hm."

"Xeno-san?" Lilith looks at the sulking form, depression could almost be see in the air around him, "What's wrong? We made it! Shouldn't we be celebrating!?" she walks over, sitting on the opposite end ot Xeno.

"Sorry, this room just brings back some, bad memories."

"Oh, I'm sorry." she looks at her bed, "You know, I'm here. You can talk to me if you want, about _anything_."

He turns his head away from the green haired girl: _I have to stay focused on the plan._ A creak from the door made the two Eragtis neighbors look up, seeing the three Mikumo Unit agents in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but we wanted to express our gratitude personally." Chika bows.

"Your information has helped us have some closure and answer some questions." Yuma follows Chikas lead.

 _Hm, better ask the question now._ "So, Xeno, you seem like a smart guy. And assuming from the way you talked up there you have a plan, mind spilling the beans? We promised to help you two in anyway."

Xeno looks into the elites honest eyes, releasing his knees from his grip, "Well, I did have something in mind. But," he drapes his legs over the side, "it involves going back to Eragtis."

"Hm, interesting. We're all ears." Yuma tilts h9is head to the side.

"Alright, listen carefully." Xeno sta

nds, folding his arms, "We need a method to portal to Aftokrator, a reliable way. Eragtis has the most advanced gate technology. My plan is to go back to Eragtis, since it is still close to Meeden. We may even be able to go to Aftokrator from Eragtis if it is in range."

"So, you need us to arrange an away mission to Eragtis." Yuma cups his chin, contemplating the situation.

"Wish our ship wasn't totalled or this would be easier." Lilith sighs, shoulders caving forward.

"Don't worry Lilith-chan! Lucky for us, Mikumo Unit recently just promoted to A-rank! Meaning we can go on away missions!" Chika cokcs her head to the side, smiling.

"As well as put in a good word to HQ on going somewhere specific." Jin fold his arms, leaning against the wall.

"This plan, might just work than."

(Line Break)

"You want us to proceed with this away mission to, Eragtis was it, to scout out." Kido leans back in his large chair, placing his left pointer finger on his large scar.

"Yes, we recently have seen gate activity from the neighbor world. We want to go over and see what is happening on the planet." Jin is standing attention, staring at the HQ elites.

"Hm, we've also picked up the gate activity as well. I see where your concerns are coming from." Karasawa states from his chair.

"Yes yes, but we have to prepare the mission. Besides," Kinuta gruffs in annoyance, "we can't let rookies like yourselves go on you first away mission alone."

"You bring a fair point. I say we let Arashiyama squad go along with them." Shinoda says.

"Hm, Miwa and Kazama squads have defense duty and B-rank wars to worry about. I see no harm in letting Arishiyama accompany Mikumo squad." Karasawa flicks his cigarette.

"Alright, based off of reactions, we'll clear an away mission in a week. Arishiyama squad will accompany you on the mission." Kido leans forward, "I suggest you get prepared, the neighboring world is different than how Earth works. You are dismissed."

Yuma and Chika bow, "Thank you." Jin salutes. The trio walk thru the door, back to Tamakoma Branches HQ.

(Line Break)

Jin slides the glasses up his face, resting them on this ears, "You guys ready for this?"

"I-I think so. I'm just a little nervous." Chika twiddles her thumbs.

"You'll do great, we all will!" Yuma straightens his sleeves, smiling at the ebony girl.

"Th-thank you Yuma-kun." Chika feels her face light up slightly.

"Speaking of which, Xeno, Lilith, you get your camouflage done?" Jin turns to the neighbors fitting the gear onto themselves.

"Yah, should work just give me a sec." Xeno places a small bullet into his gauntlet, pulling back the large forearm part. "Here goes nothing!" a blue light spreads around his arm, crawling up to his shoulder and spreading further. Once the light fades, there was nothing. Well, Xeno is there but he was invisible.

"Wow Xeno-san! I can't see you! You did it!" Lilith jumps up, smiling.

"It's been in development for a while, but I managed to get it working! It makes me blend into my environment."

"Arashiyama squad shouldn't ask too many questions either, if you're not see that is." Yuma looks to where Xeno should be.

"Lilith-chan, I'm sorry that you can't come along." Chika stands in front of the green haired girl.

"It's okay, I would just get in the way anyway." she down casts her gaze.

"No, there is plenty to do her with me!" Usami flares her glasses.

"Alright team, let's get ready! We're going to go on our first away mission!"

 **Jai:** Man! You took _forever_ on that chapter!

 **Nerd:** Shut up! Don't you think that I know! *rubs face*

 **Mino:** You should get more sleep.

 **Nerd:** Yah, tell me something I don't know.

 **Jai:** Maybe if you spent as much time on writing as you do playing Pokemon than you could have the story done!

 **Nerd:** *throws tnt* I'm going to wreck you fool!


	10. Sick

**Review Responses**

 **XxCrimsonQueenxX: You are too kind my friend *blushes*. I know that I said I don't ship many people in WT, but in writing this story I have found that I think they -Chika and Yuma- are very much cute together. Though that might be because of OOCness! Thank you for your review!**

 **Guest: Yah, it's a miracle that I update sometimes!^-^ Thanks for the review!**

 **A/N: Okay, updating schedule back on track! Hopefully -_-...anyway! Last chapter, nothing got done….I mean really! I think my writing is starting to get sloppy and boring, I am truly sorry for that and hope this chapter is not as boring! Also, these Osamu POV chapters are starting to get really hard to write, I may have made a mistake having Xeno leave to early. So I'm going to be forced to rely on my OC's for a little bit -sorry those of you who hate oc characters-, well more than I have! Aw well….let's see what happens to our favorite glasses-wearing friend in chapter 10! Feel free to leave a review with constructive criticism or even a compliment!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I DO NOT own WT characters (except for OC's^-^)**

(Line Break)

 _It happened again, didn't it._ Green eyes open, welcomed by the same dull gray color that he'd grown accustomed to. A pounding headache makes the bright iris shut again: _That would be a yes._ After a few more moments, Osamu opens his eyes, slowly. He found himself, without much surprise, back on the cold metal table in his cell. There is a creak as the boy sits up and spins his legs to hang over the edge.

 _This was the third time, maybe fourth. I've lost track._ Osamu feels a shiver, causing his robotic arm and flesh arm to embrace himself in an effort to regain heat. The cold white metal made the twitching worse: _Guess wires and screws can't keep me warm._

These headaches, shivers and talking to himself internally have become very common. A side effect of having to do-who-knows-what out there when they take control. _Every time, feels like I'm floating but falling at the same time in my mind. The blackness threatens to swallow me up and the light marches away and laughs at the struggle._ Osamu releases his arms, staring at his palms through the goggles glass: _And it happens everytime I go there, every time they feel it necessary to take me away. I hate it._ He clenches his fists: in anger, fear, sadness and even pain.

"Mornin' sleepy head!" the annoyingly shrill voice enters Osamu's conscious, making him gaze at the accursed gate door. The redhead Jai and green haired Mino stood side by side, Jai's hand is raised and waving in Osamu's direct, accompanied by his trademark grin.

"We've been wondering when you'd wake up!" the tall man walks closure, "The elites must have done a number on you to have you sleep an entire day."

"A-a day!?" Osamu stands, pushing the table back, making it slam into the hard wall. _A day! Has it really been that long!_

"Yes, it's been three days total since your _failed_ attempt to escape." Mino flips through the pages on the small clipboard in his hands.

"Yah, still haven't found your little friend though. He just up and disappeared!" Jai pulls one of the two chairs out from the corner, gesturing towards it, "Sit so this can go by quick."

Osamu complied, hesitantly, but eventually made it to the small piece of furniture. Jai places the sticky pads onto Osamu's temples, base of his neck on his back and on his right collarbone.

"Okay, won't take long. Just need to see how your vitals have been effected after the real simulation." Mino stands to Osamus right, looking at the data sent through the little pads thru his tablet.

"What simulation exactly?"

"Uh, a small test. Just to see how the chaperone performs with you in a battle situation." Jai fiddles some with the rabbit ears.

"A-a battle? Like what? Based off of the size of my headache it was a little more than a small scale battle." he shoos the scientist hands away from his head.

"You're right. It was no small scale battle. In fact it was a war." Mino taps at the small screen, glancing at Osamu for a second.

"A, wa-war?" the shivers return, engulfing him in small flinching motions.

"Yah! From what we heard from some soldiers, who heard it from the higher ups, that the planet was destroyed. Of course they had also brought the rabbits and other trion soldiers, but you did the most, at least according to Hyuse."

"Jai."

"They're even calling you 'The Trion Scourge'! Wish I had a cool nickname." Jai folds his arms, annoyance evident on his face.

"It's 'Stupid Idiot'! Can you _not_ sense the mood!" Mino glares at his college, gesturing in Osamu's direction. Osamu's shoulders are shrugged over, violent shivers rack his smaller form.

"What should I care. He's the prisoner and I'm the jain keeper, I just watch him."

Osamu feels beads of sweat accumulate on his forehead: _A-a war. But, war's last months, years!_ The world blurs slightly and starts to spiral: _Am I falling forward?_

"Woah, easy there." he feels a cold hand on his shoulder, keeping him straight.

"S-sor-ry." another shiver.

"Dude, you're burning up!" Jai feels the heat on his hand. He knees down, placing the back of his hand on the sweating forehead.

"That's not good." Mino taps more furrows, squinting at the small screen.

"What's happening!? Is he sick!?"

"Wouldn't surprise me. Being here and on Eragtis, he could have picked up a foreign virus or bacteria that his body is not used to." _Doesn't help that his trion gland is taking priority over his immune system function._

"Well, go get some medicine! A doctor at least!" Jai's hand plunges into his lab pocket, bringing out a small napkin that he swipes across Osamu's head. "You think having so much trion released at once triggered it?"

"Could be a leading factor, yes." Mino quickly removes the small pads from Osamu's skin, "I'm not sure how our medicine will respond to his body either, might do more bad than good."

The scientists work quickly, wiping the sweat away and even taking off hit tank top, heavy breathing is the only sound present. "Nothings working! We need to bring someone else in." Mino strides back towards the door. His progress cut short by said door activating, Hyuse walks through, repaired Replica in hand.

"Oh, Lord Hyuse! What brings you here?" Mino steps back, mouth twitching in nervous motion.

The light brunette stares at the shorter, "Higher ups want to see the newest addition to our army for themselves. I've come to collect."

"Uh, about that, right now is not the best time." Jai connects the small wires to the base of Osamu's rabbit horns.

"It's the elites orders, Hairen himself wants to see."

"Didn't he see at Eragtis!? We are a little busy right now." Mino steps in front of the elite, blocking all progress towards his goal.

This is rewarded by a hard glare sent in the green haired form direction, "Don't play with fire, researcher. You _will_ regret it."

"Hey, if you want something to present to the elites than fine. But we have to make sure there is something to present." Jai looks up from his work.

"Hairen is waiting now, work on the way." Hyuse flips the master switch.

Jai stares at Osamu, his body going rigid once the signals were sent and eyes glazed over: _His breathing is getting worse!_ "Stop! Can't you see you're making the situation worse!"

The magnet user ignores the remark. Osamu stands, shaking while extending his left arm, activating his trigger. Once the flesh was transferred for trion Osamu starts to walk.

"Woah woah, Osam-"

"Wait, Jai, take a look. His vitals, they're stable."

Jai stops holding the struggling goggle wearing boy, "What? That makes no sense!" the redhead strides over to the other.

"Take a look." they pass the tablet.

Jai observes the graphs and stats, "Hm." he peeks back over to the door, watching the ebony boy follow the elite.

"I think I have an idea, a way to help keep 05 alive. At least till we figure out what to do about his health."

(Line Break)

"Impressive. I had seen the state of Eragtis, but I hadn't seen it in action." Hairen sits, resting his chin on his interlocked fingers.

"I wonder if it can shoot more bullets than me." Lamvanein grins, bending down to look into the dazed eyes behind the goggles glass.

" _He_ is quite impressive. I can see this trion technology going far for our forces." Viza says.

"When will the the observation on the test be complete? Are they going to start working on our own soldiers?" Hura glances at Hyuse.

"According to what all the observers have said about progress on this they still need more information. But when everything has been cleared they will begin working on others."

"Hm, that's good news." Hairen nods.

"Hey brother, can I fight it really quick?"

(Line Break)

"Ah-ha! Done!" Jai raises his creation in the air, a heavenly glow radiates around it.

"Well that was quick. Did you make that trigger in a day?"

"I have a lot of free time." Jai blushes, rubbing the back of his red locks.

"Whatever," Mino grabs the green strap from Jai, "Let's go see if it works."

After walking, more of a jog, through the halls the duo opens the gate door. They walk in, seeing the sleeping form of the subject back on his table. He had been getting worse, pale skin dotted with dark bags underneath his eyes.

"You sure your theory will work?"

"I'm sure of it! I know what I saw, and I saw his sickness stop effecting his body once he transferred to his trion body." Mino walks to the tables side, wrapping the green strap trigger around Osamu's right arm, "When a trigger user switches into their combat body their real body is put into a state of suspension within the trigger. This makes it so that whatever is making him sick stopped affecting his physical body."

"And on top of that, trion bodies don't get sick. Meaning when he transformed he appeared healthy again." Jai fiddles on his tablet, casting quick glances in his college's direction.

"Exactly. We will keep him in this combat body until we figure out the right antidote."

"Oh, and also, I made the trigger so that it will help out with his trion regulation while in battle. Just so that we don't have another 'situation coma' on our hands."

"Okay, everything is hooked up." Mino steps back from the table.

"Now to wait for the sleepy head to wake up."

They had been waiting for 30 minutes, Jai couldn't take it anymore, "Argh! Why won't he wake up already! Don't tell me the elites thought it would be a good idea to take him out again!" he starts pacing, hands shoved deep into his pockets, "I stayed up most of the night to get that trigger done and perfect!"

"Jai, calm down."

"You're one to talk, you're always calm. Except for when you're not." he scrunches his shoulders up, folding his arms across his chest.

Mino's eyebrow twitches in annoyance, "Yah? I feel like I should sock you in the gut. How's that for calm?"

"Pf, didn't you hear-"

"Ugh.." a groan brought the two form their bickering.

Jai turns his head, "And there's our famous sleeping friends waking up!" he walks over to the table, pulling up a chair.

"How are you feeling? You have a headache again?" Mino reattaches the sticky pads.

"Ugh, I do have a head-dache, bit sore. Other than tha-that, I don't think anything is w-wrong." Osamu shivers, down casting his gaze.

"Well, you're still sick I see. But don't worry," Jai grins at Osamu, "we might have a solution to most of your problems!"

"Re-really?"

"Yep! Yours truly decided to take the liberty and make a whole new trigger for you!" he grins even bigger, folding his arms, "It's okay, I'll let you compliment all you want."

"Jai?"

"Hm, does Mino want to compliment me?"

"Shut up and explain how the trigger works."

"Gah!" the redhead grabs his shirt over his heart, "You're so mean Mino!"

"Stop talking you stupid idiot!"

"Oh, Mino lost his cool!" giggles resonate through the small room, "Anyway, let's start off with you activating the trigger shall we."

Osamu gives a little nod, sitting up slowly and raising his right arm, "T-trigger, ON!" once again he was engulfed in blue light. When the light dispersed there was an amazing sight to be seen. Osamu's tank top was replaced by a baggy jacket, the collar extending all the way up, the zipper tip touching his nose. A hood covers his head, holes in the top allow the white rabbit ears to stick out. The right sleeve extends to his knuckles, lined by red, the left sleeve is missing, allowing his white robotic arm to be fully visible. On the back, two thick straps extended out of the jacket, one on his left and the other on the right. Similar black straps are found peeking out from the bottom on the jacket, looping from the front to the back, dangling over his thighs. The black pants stayed the same, red tennis shoes peek out from the bottom.

"Pretty neat right? It took me forever to figure out a design. Anyway, I based this trigger off of Hura's black trigger. You know, the one that turns gaseous and stuff? Those straps work kind of the same way." Jai stands up, taking one of the back straps into his hand, "These are made of your trion, consider them an extension of your body, like an extra pair of arms! So, you are able to move them around, if you focus enough. Why not try them out!"

"O-okay! I'll try!" Osamu stands, hands rigid and hands clenched at his side in confidence. Jai's eyes widen, his mouth gapes in awe. Nothing happens.

"That's depressing. Your triggers broken Jai." Mino gruffly remarks.

"It's not my work! _He_ just needs to learn how to use it properly!" Jai points at Osamu, glaring at Mino.

"Heh, whatever."

"Um, Jai-senpai. Would you mind teaching me more on this trigger." Osamu looks at the yellow irises, contemplating his response.

"Hey, being your jail keeper and you my prisoner I guess I can teach you how to defend yourself from the other inmates."

 **Nerd:** *throwing confetti and wearing party hat*

 **Jai:** Wooh-hoo! Party! *brings out sparklers*

 **Mino:** Why is there a party?

 **Nerd:** We got to double digits baby! The big 10!

 **Mino:** Children….

 **Nerd:** Can it, *turns to readers, takes hat off and bows* and it's all because of you, the readers. Without your continued interest the story I would have not come this far. Thank you very much, cake to you all!

 **Jai:** No! The cake is MINE!


	11. Smoke

**Review Responses**

 **RandomNerd: Thank you for your review! I have too much time...when I should have written the new chapter I drew a new cover image! I'm glad that you like it since it took two whole** _ **Fate Zero**_ **episodes to draw! I was a little if-y on the Osamu description part...I'm not good at that kind of thing, but I tried anyway!**

 **LikaALavenderSweater: Thank you for your review! I am very happy that you have found this fic fun! I'm guessing when you say that you've known about World Trigger for awhile that you mean you've stumbled across it recently. And if I'm wrong sorry, my mistake! ^-^ World Trigger is the first series that I have been there since episode 1 and have stayed caught up, it's really a special show isn't it! Also, thanks for the follow, here's a cookie *gives cookie*!**

 **A/N: Oh Nerd, you should write the new chapter!** _ **Yah, one minute!**_ **But don't forget about your math assignment!** _ **Oh, I'll do that now!**_ **Oh, and your friends birthday present isn't going make itself!** _ **Oh yah! On it!**_ **What about your college assignment?** _ **Ugh, okay, going!**_ **Then clean your room, it's filthy!** _ **Oh my gosh…**_

 **That basically sums up my weekend...and the late update. You should all call me 'EmbraceTheProcrastination'. I have decided that I will update Monday, Wednesday and Friday, weekends are for Vex competition and relaxing! So, funny story, this chapter was suppose to be part of chapter 9, but when I wrote chapter 9 I completely forgot to add it in! But laying out the plot this way makes it okay and slightly followable, I hope. So, let us travel to chapter 11! P.S. I also feel that everybody is kind of OOC in this chapter, I am sorry for that in advance!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **WT characters DO NOT belong to me!**

(Line Break)

"A-are we _sure_ we're ready for this?"

"Come on Chika-chan, we've come too far already! We got this!"

"Usami-senpai, we've only walked through the front door."

"Shhh Yuma, don't ruin her moment."

"To late Jin-san, he already did." the operator slouches forward, glasses flaring and annoyance radiating.

"Hm, I don't see the problem. I was merely tell the truth." Yuma glances at Usami, cocking his head into a duck face.

"She meant that we've trained really hard and it would be a waste to turn around." Jin turns to the slouched form giving a thumbs up, "Right?"

"Hm, yes. _I've_ also had long nights: no sleep or rest, formulating a plan for every possible situation." she straightens her glasses, "Nothing will go wrong!"

"Man, you guys are annoying." the annoyed tone brought the team away from their conversation.

"Oh, sorry Xeno-senpai! We almost forgot you were there!" Chika turns to where the voice originated.

"Shh! Don't give away my position! I'm literally walking into enemy territory!"

"It's okay, they wouldn't see you anyway, since you're a little pip-squeak!" Jin grins, pulling out another rice cracker from his box.

"That's cold Jin-san, I'm as tall as Xeno-senpai." Yuma folds his arms.

"I never said it was a bad thing."

"Never said it was a good thing either, and I'm not _that_ short!"

"Shh, you'll give your position away to the enemy." Jin and Yuma look to where the redhead should be, smirking and putting their finger of their lips.

"Why you-"

"Talking to air are we now, Jin-san?" a voice travels through the small hall.

Jin knows it well, he turns, keeping the same smirk and brings his hands into his pockets, "Ah, Tachikawa. Don't tell me that you've come to challenge me?"

"I was thinking about it." the tall man leans against the white wall, arms folded over his chest, "But then I go thinking about this situation and your involvement."

"Oh, Tachi-san thinks about me, I'm touched."

Tachikawa's eyebrow twitches, "You never have shown any interest in away missions, I'm not even sure if you've ever gone on one. You prefer to work from the shadows, being the puppeteer of others. So answer me this," the two men meet each other's gaze, "Why now? Does your team mate _really_ mean that much to you?"

Jin glares at the implement of Osamu, "Yes, he still _is_ important to me, to us his teammates."

"He-eh, stuck a nerve have I? It's been awhile since I've seen you this serious about something." the No.1 attacker straightens his poster, "I've known you a while, Jin. I know that you blame yourself for what happened in the end of the invasion, your string pulling didn't work out the way you thought it would." Tachikawa looks at his rival, watching Jin's face intently, "You know, it's not the puppeteers fault that the stage falls apart, he's just there to pull the strings."

Jin stands in silence, the tense atmosphere making everybody uncomfortable. Finally, Yuma speaks, stepping forward as to shield Jin from the taller man, "You're right, it's not Jin's fault. He didn't cause Osamu and Replica to get captures or the other agents, in fact he tried his best to prevent it."

"We all made our own choices that day. Choices that added up to the outcome." Chika pipes in, staring at the elite attacker.

The older scans the small group, "He-eh, you've found yourself a nice team, Jin-san." Tachikawa turns, walking away from the group, lifting a hand and waving, "Good luck on your mission."

Mikumo Unit, plus Xeno, stand in silence, not sure about their next move.

"There you guys are!" the cheery voice breaks through the dark mood, everybody turns their heads.

"Arashiyama-senpai, Mitsuru-senpai!" Chika looks at the red duo, giving a slight bow.

"We've been looking for you guys! Come on! We're about to launch!" Arashiyama gestures at them to hurry, pointing down the hall with his other hand.

"Kitora-san's going to have your guys heads has it is." Mitsuru joins his captain in the gesture.

"Right, coming! Let's go team!" Usami pushes her dazed team down the hall. Yuma knocks into a wall of air: _Must be Xeno-senpai_.

"Ha-ha!", Arashiyama puts his hand on Yuma and Chika's shoulders once they made it down the hall, "It's okay to be nervous, I remember my first away mission!" the two units walk down more halls.

"Not now Arashiyama-san, we have to get to the ship quick." Mitsuru walks in front, leading the way.

The Board agents enter the large corridor, a huge silver ship sits in the middle. An annoyed Kitora and giggling Ken are the only people present in the room.

"Oh come on Ai-chan! It's a little fun-" Ken stops as Kitora places the sniper into a headlock.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Ai-chan."

"M'ka!" he's struggling to breathe, flailing his arms in the air wildly, "Mits' herp!"

"Kitora-san, he's learned his lesson." Mitsuru walks over to his teammates, bending down and poking the sniper in the face, "But it's up to you whether you want to release him or not."

"Hm, what a strange team." Yuma observes the interaction between the star unit.

"Ha-ha! We do have our quirks, but so does any unit!" Arashiyama walks forward, dragging Chika and Yuma, "I mean, your unit is essentially made up of 'monsters', and I mean that in the nicest way possible."

"Of course we're a great team, the power elite joined for a reason!"

"What do you mean by monsters, Arashiyama-senpai?" Chika turns her head around, looking up at the unit captain.

"Well, your unit has _two_ black trigger compatible users, and you Miss Amatori in all your ibis glory." he stops their advance at the ship's feet, next to the other three Arashiyama members.

"It's true! Your last move with shooting your laser up the building was very impressive, even if I was on the receiving end!" Ken gives the little girl a thumbs up from the now lax headlock.

"O-oh, s-sorry about that!" she bows, cow lick wiggling with the motion.

"No problem! What would make it even cooler is if you double sniped with ibis! Imagine, two lasers!" Ken brings his arms up, imitating a large explosion.

Kitora wacks the sniper in the head, "Stop with double snipe."

"Okay, Arashiyama Unit and Mikumo Unit, prepare for take off!" Arashiyama leans his right leg against the ship's leg, pointing his right hand into the air, left hand resting on his hip.

"Take off." Yuma raises his hands in a similar fashion, duck face facade present.

"Well, I better go to our room. I'll be in touch!" the red glasses flare as Usami walks away.

Jin smiles while observing the two units talks. Arashiyama patting Yuma's fluffy white hair, Chika and the others talking about sniping strategies.

"Jin-san, are we leaving anytime soon?" the small voice whispers in his ear.

"Yes. Did you have to stand on your tippy-toes to reach my ear?"

Jin parries the invisible strike aimed at his side, "I don't see why Osamu thinks you're a 'power elite'."

"Because I am, little neighbor."

"It's 'Xeno-sama' to you!"

"Ha-ha!" Jin puts his hand behind his head, giggling to himself.

"Jin-senpai, what are you laughing about?" Kitora glares in the elites direction.

"Just at how special are two squads are. Anyway, shouldn't we be getting ready? My side effects telling me the sooner we leave the better."

(Line Break)

"Alright! Get your belts on! Gate travel can be _very_ bumpy!"

"Especially if _you_ are driving, Arashiyama-san!"

"Then why don't you fly Jin-san?"

"I can, I am a power elite after all."

"That's a stupid lie, Jin-san."

"Oh Yuma-kun, why do you hurt my feeling like that."

"Okay idiots, shut up. Everybody ready?" Kitora folds her legs, arms crossed over her large harness connected to the seat. Arashiyama is positioned at the front of the ship, a large 'U' shaped grip in front of the captain which is meant to drive the ship. A large gray tiled aisle runs down behind the driver's seat, one seat mirrors another on either side.

"Actually, I have to go take a trip to the restroom." Yuma stands from his seat, on the row behind Arashiyama.

"Fine, be quick about it!" Arashiyama waves. Yuma feels chills run down his back, Kitora is glaring in the neighbors direction.

"Neighbors poo-" Ken grows silent, a small bullet grazing his cheek.

"Next one won't miss."

"Kitora-chan! Why are you shooting at your own teammates?" Chika looks over at the violet eyed girl in her row.

"Because he's annoying, and making 'potty' jokes that are not needed right now."

"Woah," Ken grips the back of the seat in front of him, peeking at the sitting form, "She _never_ let's anyone call her 'chan'!"

"Chika-chan has a way with people doesn't she." Jin looks at the white haired neighbor still standing in the aisle in front, "Yuma, I think it's safe to go!" he gives a thumbs up.

"Roger." the neighbor strides down the aisle, entering another small circular room outside of the passenger wing. Taking a left leads him to the men's room, indicated by the white stick figure without a dress. He opens the door, seeing the toilet and urinal, as he had been told, with a shower on the right. Ignoring the 'business' facilities Yuma brings back the shower curtain, looking at the tan form laying at the bottom. "Xeno-senpai, you still with us?"

"Yes, though I thought I wouldn't be staying in this slick boat."

"Well, you can stand out in the hall while we take off or lay here and hope no one uses it."

"What is this thing? It's so slick and drips water all the time." Xeno taps the lower facet, allowing a drop to escape.

"They have told me that after a hard day of work, or even to get ready everyday, people will get undressed and stand under the hot water. It washes off odor and helps with sore muscles."

"Hm, Meeden really has _that_ much water just lying around?" Xeno pokes the lever above the faucet, then grabs the handle and yanks down. Clear liquid flows out, soaking the tan neighbor. He flips out, pushing the lever back into it's original position. Yuma can't help but chuckle at the soaked neighbor, his damp red bangs sticks to his face.

"Meeden is an interesting."

"Yuma-san, I have one question: how did you come to trust these humanoids, Board agents?" Xeno undoes his ponytail, "I mean, they clearly want nothing to do with us neighbors, so why do you stay?"

"Hm, it was back a while ago, back when I met Osamu for the first time. He was kind to me, showed me how Japan works and functions. Osamu was there for me, bringing me to Tamakoma, introducing me to a new family." Yuma grabs a towel from the silver rack, giving it to Xeno.

"I see, he did something similar for me. He showed me what it meant to be a friend and have someone to talk to." he ruffles the towel through his red locks, "He really is something else isn't he."

Yuma smiles, walking back towards the door, "I should be going. Once we land, come out after we leave the ship."

"Got it. How did they say it again, let's take off!"

(Line Break)

"Took you long enough, hurry up and sit down." Kitora points to the empty seat.

"Almost went to see if you needed any help!" Ken giggles, giving a mischievous grin.

"Ken-san, I wouldn't go any further. Not unless you want Kitora-san to bite your head off." Mitsuru lightly taps the back of the snipers chair with his toes, wiggling his shoulders in a motion towards the ebony girl. Yuma walks down the aisle, hands in pockets and duck face present.

"Sorry, wanted to make sure that my hands were clean." the neighbor seats himself, bringing the large black harness over his head.

"Alright, we all good now? The neighbor world awaits!" Arashiyama pans the group, looking for any stray hands waiting to ask questions.

"Mikumo Units clear for takeoff!" Jin grins, giving another thumbs up.

"Just get on with it Arashiyama-kun." Kitora leans back.

"Okay, launch in 3, 2, 1." a jolt rocks the ship, signalling the starting of the trion powered engines. Clicks and ticks sound from below, the ship begins to rattle as it lifts from the ground. Out the front window the room spins and faces a large black and purple gate. The engines propel forward and the units plunge into the neighbor world.

(Line Break)

Usami opens the lid of her laptop, brushing over the keys to log in. Boxes litter Mikumo Units new A-rank room in HQ. Reji and Karasuma had brought in most of the boxes, stacking them up into a pyramid in the corner. One tall box stood in front of the stack, there was a rustle and a green haired form popped out of the top.

"How did it go Usami-senpai?" Lilith flicks stray foam off of her clothing, lifting her legs to exit the box.

"Well, they should be getting ready to go through the gate. Arashiyama is flying I assume." Usami types furiously.

"What are you doing now?"

"Setting up connection to their coms, so as soon as they land I can guide them through." a large projection of black pants and the end of a green jacket pop up, "I also equiped Yuma-kun's goggles with a small camera, and everybody else's ear wear. Allows us to see what is going on." more screens pop up, showing what Jin and Chika are looking at.

"Woah, that's cool Usami-senpai!" Lilith's stares in amazement at the video feed.

"Ho-oh! I could be called the 'Operator Power Elite'!" Usami smiles, glares flaring.

(Line Break)

"Wh-what is this?!" Chika leans to the right, looking down the aisle in horror at the view outside the window. The smoke was thick at honey, bouncing off of the window as the ship plunged through, all that can be seen is mixtures of black and grey.

"Maybe there's a _huge_ wildfire?" Ken fidgets, squinting as if to look past the smoke screen.

"We'll have to get closure to see." Arashiyama dips the controls, the ship nose follows its movement.

"Get ready to exit as soon as possible." Mitsuru starts unbuckling straps, loosening the harness.

Kitora stands in the descent, "We need some to stay behind and insure the ship's safety, without it we can not get back to Earth." she shakes her head, staring at all the passengers, "Mitsuru, Chika, you two will stay behind. If anything happens, contact us via coms. Jin, Yuma, you'll be the first scouting group. Try and find anything abnormal or of interest to us. Arashiyama and I will be the second group."

"What about _me_ Kitora-san?" Ken waves a hand in the air.

"You'll find a vantage point and be look out for all of us. Telling us if something is coming or where to go." Kitora pans the group again, "Got that?"

"Roger!" echoes through the end.

"Um, guys, you might want to see this." Arashiyama levels out the descent.

The only word to describe the planet: destroyed. Large and small columns of smoke rise from what should be buildings. The 'buildings' being only rumble, pieces of once amazing structures litter the trampled ground. Small white and black specks, corpse of humans and trion soldiers, dot the landscape. Large craters divot into the once flat rock. Everybody is speechless.

"This mission was to research and observe why there was gate activity from Eragtis to Earth." Mitsuru stands, gripping the back of Arashiyama's chair.

"You think it was to get away from _this_?" Ken walks up and stands shoulder-to-shoulder to Mitsuru.

"Wouldn't you? I mean look! It was either a war or massacre, or even both!" Arashiyama halts the ship's progress.

"We still need to go down there. Possibly figure out what nation attacked and even why." Kitora walks to the back, standing in front of the door.

"A-and help anyo-one who might need help!" Chika summons ibis, walking back towards Kitora.

Yuma glances at Jin, noticing his serious demeanor, "You knew this would happen, didn't you." he whispers to the power elite still in seat.

Jin looks away, "There was also the possibility that Eragtis would prevail, obviously the percentage was in the minority."

Another jolt runs through the ship, "We've landed. You all know your tasks. Coms on, our operators will collaborate. Move out!" Kitora opens the door after Arashiyama's speech. The two run out, splitting the smoke as they go.

"Come one Chika-chan, we can stay on the roof of the ship or inside." Mitsuru extends his hand to the scared girl. She nods and graciously takes the hand.

"Let's go to, Yuma-kun." Jin lifts his glasses to his face, walking back towards the exit.

Yuma walks up to Jin, nodding and sliding his own white goggles onto his face. The duo is about to leave.

"Wa-ait!" they turn, seeing a blur of black before they are tackled to the ground, their elbows scrap to keep their upper back up, a hug squeezes around their waists. "Please, please be careful. We have no idea what's out there! I-I can't lose you two too!"

Jin watches the Chika squeeze the two tighter, as if she's holding onto their lifelines. He smiles, flating her cowlick, "We'll be okay! Remember, I'm a talented elite, it'll take a little more than some bricks to take me down! That's what my side effect it telling me."

"Don't worry, we still have to rescue Osamu and Replica. I won't get loose here." Chika raises her head at the comment, staring at the fiery eyes of the toe-head boy. Yuma brings an arm up, wiping a tear from Chika's cheek, "Have some faith in us that we'll be okay!"

More tears pour over her eyes, she nuzzles her head into Yuma's jacket to hide them. A voice brings the team from their emotions, "Come on Chika-chan, they need to go and we need to keep watch." Mitsuru towers above them, extending his hand again to Chika. Chika takes the offer, standing and wiping tears from her cheeks. Jin and Yuma rise as well, giving little salutes and smiling at the other two.

"We'll be back before you can say 'viper velocity'!" with that, Jin and Yuma run out the door.

(Line Break)

They had been running for a while, a good 20 minutes.

 _"Yo, you read me? It's the operator elite coming through!"_

"Shiori-san? You're an elite too?!" Jin brings his hand to his ear, pushing the com further into his ear.

 _"Yes, I am good at my job no?!"_

"The best I know." Yuma eyes scan the environment, goggle glass slightly skewing his view.

"You seeing this Shiori-san? It's a wasteland!"

 _"Yes Jin-san, it looks pretty bad! I wonder how long it's been like this?"_

"I would say a while, maybe a couple of days. Since the fires have died down and the bodies are just starting to smell." Yuma stops, lifting a rock with his scorpion tip.

"You know where Xeno-senpai is? I haven't seen him."

 _"He's with Chika I believe. He said he wouldn't wander far from the ship or one of you guys." she sighs, "I don't think we'll be getting the gate technology we came for. I hope Xeno-san is okay, I mean his home country has just been destroyed!"_

The three sent silent for a while, scouring the landscape for any clues on the bringer of the destruction.

"Jin-san, I think I know who attacked Eragtis." Jin jumps over the building separating him and the neighbor. They stare at Yuma's find.

"It's a white rabbit. Just like the ones from the large scale invasion on Earth." Jin kneels down, observing the various cuts and slashes present on the warrior.

"So Aftokrator either sold their rabbit's to another nation or they attacked."

"The first is highly unlikely, they are the war nation. I can't imagine a nation that would just sell their soldiers off." Jin peeks into the open chest, "They're also no trion cubes inside. There should be cubes somewhere then. Unless they took them, or they weren't after trion."

Yuma catches onto what the elite is saying, "They came for war and not resources."

"Hey, Shiori-san, we've found something. Alert and tell Arashiyama the situation."

 _"Already did! They informed me that you all will meet up in 20 at the ship. Bring anything: trigger technology, electronics or other objects that Board could us."_

"Roger." Jin and Yuma stand.

"Come on Yuma-kun, let's look around some more."

(Line Break)

Chika is sitting on top of the ship, ibis resting on her lap as she looks over the environment. Mitsuru had decided to take the low ground, circling around the base of the ship while she keeps watch above. She signs: _They'll be okay. They'll be okay. They'll be okay. They'll-_

"Ch-chika-chan? You up there?" she opens her purple eyes in surprise, looking wildly around. "It's Xeno."

She releases her breathe, "Sorry, you freaked me out a little bit." she hears a thud next to her, he had sat down.

"I-I thought there would be _something_ here. Who would do this? Who would do this to my, Lilith's and mine planet?" he slumps.

Chika looks at the air that is her friend, "I don't know." she looks forward, slight breeze whipping her hair to either side, "Since this is your home, can you think of anyone who would?"

"I-I don't know! First Osamu and now my home, what will be taken ne-" he stops, a sharp intake of breathe, "I-it couldn't be!"

"What, what is it?!"

"After I left Aftokrator when the escape attempt failed I came back to Eragtis to pick up Lilith. It's possible that they, that they tracked my gate travel from their nation." Xeno's mind clicks, "They must have been looking for me and thought the only option was to eliminate me. S-so they attacked and destroyed Eragtis." his fists clench, "Oh no, this is my fault. I brought them here."

"No, you wouldn't have now."

"I should have realized and warned the Dr before I left."

"Stop! You made a mistake that you didn't mean to make!" they grow silent.

"Chika-chan? Everything good up there?" Mitsuru's voice is faint.

She panics, "Ya-yah! Just talking over the com to my team!"

"Okay, just making sure." the attacker grows silent afterwards.

Chika looks back in Xeno's direction, "You know, we all do the thing in the moment that we think is best. Me, I allowed Osamu to use my trion to attack an enemy. Seemed like our best bet at the moment, but because of that I got turned into a cube." she looks back at her rifle, clenching the shoulder rest, "Because of that I was unable to help Osamu and he felt that he should rescue me, getting himself captured in the process." tears start to brim at the memory, "Don't beat yourself up Xeno-senpai. You didn't know and did the best you could."

Xeno remains silent, contemplating what the girl had just told him, "Thank you, Chika-chan."

Chika looks over, giving her usual innocent smile, "No problem!"

 _"Teams, we're heading back to the ship. We've found some things."_ Arashiyama's voice cuts through the com.

Chika stands, ibis disappearing from her grasp, "You should probably go hide Xeno-senpai, they're coming back."

(Line Break)

"What have we all found?" the units are back in the ship's passenger are, about to discuss their searches.

"Based off of the environment I would say that the war took place sometime last week, Arashiyama-san." Yuma gestures his thumb towards the window.

"We all found rabbit and other Aftokrator trion soldier corpses, putting the invaders as the war nation." Kitora taps on a tablet, looking at the screen with intent.

"But there were no trion cubes and _everything_ is destroyed. I don't think they came to find trion, but rather just for war." Jin tugs his glasses down.

They stay silent, minus Kitora's tapping, "What are you doing Kitora-san?" Ken cocks his head to the side, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"I remembered that the ship came with this device that can identify trion residue. Like when Board is able to track trion supplies and triggers when they are used."

"So that we can see what triggers were used, confirming if it was Aftokrator." Mitsuru folds his arms in thought.

"We also have the trigger's from the large scale invasion that were used so we can tell if they are from the war nation!" Arashiyama snaps his fingers, smile plastered on his face.

"Okay, should be working now." Kitora walks back out of the ship, lifting the small tablet up and down, left and right. She looks back at the screen, scrunching her eyebrows, "That can't be right." she repeats the action, looking back at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Chika peeks out the door.

Kitora's eyes go wide, she walks back into the ship, "This thing, it's picked up huge amounts of one trion source."

"I assume it identified it right. It's the bird-y guy I'm guessing." Ken leaves his chest against the top of his chair, knees tucked into the front crevice.

"I-it did match the trion supply."

"Then whose is it?" Arashiyama walks forward, "I'm also guessing on the bird guy, since he has that black trigger."

"No, i-it's." she looks back at the screen, disbelief still on her face, "It's agent Osamu Mikumo's trion!"

 **Jai:** Do you actually know how the away mission ships work?

 **Nerd:** Of course….*sweat drop*

 **Jai:** __*Yuma mask* You make up the stupidest lies, Nerd-san.

 **Mino:** *Xeno mask* Ja-, Yuma, put me up to it.

 **Nerd:** Lost a bet.

 **Mino:** Yes…

 **Jai:** Battle me Xeno! *points stick*

 **Nerd:** *dumps bleach on Jai's head* Now you are Yuma.


	12. Trion Ability

**Review Responses**

 **LikeALavenderSweater: Thank you for another review! World Trigger lately has been improving as an anime, specifically quality. The animation compared to the beginning is awesome! I hope that the idea of Board knowing that something happened to Osamu won't bite me on the butt later. I wasn't originally planning on them knowing, it just kind of happened while writing! ^-^ Don't worry, I won't hurt them, that much!**

 **A/N: So last time I said I will be updating Mon, Wed and Fri. But then I updated on Tuesday...so starting this week that schedule will come into play! I know what you're thinking 'Man, you sure to have a lot of excuses.' and you are right...though they are not good excuses are they!? Anyway….last chapter was also the longest, about 4k plus words! I was like 'Dang son...that's a lot!' I began work on chapter 12 as soon as I could after that, though as I said earlier, Osamu chapters are getting really hard to write now. I am starting to think about the ending to this story and need your opinion: should I proceed with a large time skip (4 years or so) or take the route and write chapters that cover a years of time in which I will only timeskip one year per chapter? Please leave a review on the matter, since I have multiple ideas on how to end** _ **Another Future**_ **and your opinions will affect which outcome that will happen. Sorry for the long note, without further delay, let us ride to chapter 12!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **WT characters do not belong to me! Except for my OC's ^-^**

(Line Break)

"What are you saying?"

"Hyuse, sir, my trion ability was _not_ working on Eragtis."

Hyuse glares at the soldier, "What do you want me to do about it? This seems like a matter for the science division." he waves down the hall, "Go talk to them about your trion problems, they'll help you more than I can."

"Thank you sir." he runs down the hall, towards the testing lab.

(Line Break)

 _"Alright Osamu! We've been practicing for a week, let's see what you've got!"_

"Roger Jai-senpai!" Osamu puts his right foot forward, detaching the bottom of the straps from his back. Two black tentacle appendages start glowing yellow, trion now fueling their movement.

 _"Oh-ho, confident are we?"_ Jai's robotic voice resonates throughout the white testing room, _"Just because you can now move your weapon doesn't mean you know how to use it."_ the red rabbit opposite to Osamu twitches, trion flows through it, _"You're not the only one who has new toys!"_ the rabbit straightens, arms come up into fists, mirroring Osamu's stance.

 _"Jai, stop fooling around and get the test started."_

 _"Jeez Mino, ruining my fun. You're such a party pooper!"_ the rabbit folds it arms, turning it's head away from Osamu.

Osamu observes the motions, "Jai-senpai, how are you moving the rabbit so perfectly? No controller I know of can do that!"

 _"Oh! You really want to know the method of my genius?"_

 _"Just tell him Jai!"_

The rabbit takes a defensive stance, one arm raises to guard it's head, _"Okay okay. You see, Osamu, I like to call it 'trion connection'."_

"Trion, connection?" the goggle boy laxs his stance, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

 _"Yes, I just wear this suit like armor, connect it to the rabbits receptors and ta-da! I can control the rabbit!"_ it extends it's red arms wide, _"Genius right!"_

"It is very impressive." he studies the android: _Connect to the rabbit receptors, huh._

 _"We've had it in development for awhile. The higher ups haven't found any use for it though. They think it's more important to watch a battle than have to control the soldiers manually."_ Mino's annoyed voice comes through the comms.

 _"It's based off of a trion ability that someone used to posses. They were able to control an object if their trion was infused in it."_

"What's a 'trion ability'?"

 _"Hm,"_ Mino signs over the comm, _"Your planet probably knows it by a different name. It's an effect on the brain due to trion amounts, giving ordinary people extraordinary abilities."_

 _A side effect? Just like Jin-san and Yuma-kun's._ "Yes, I know of those. Though they are 'side effects' to me."

 _"Hm, I see. I'll take note of that."_

 _"Alright sleepy head, let's do this! Show me what cha' got!"_ the red rabbit resumes its stance.

Osamu dips into his own stance, yellow straps twisting in the air behind him.

 _"Start in 3, 2, 1."_

The red rabbit rushes forward in a blur, connecting a punch into Osamu's gut. Osamu flies through the room, tumbling and rolling on the floor. Yellow tentacle dig into the floor, stopping his progression. _It's movements are fast, looks to use only brute force and no other abilities. Though there can be a card up his sleeve._ He dodges another quick strike, using the trion straps to scamper away and parries strikes. _Use the enemies own strength against them._ He curls his weapon around the large arm as he dodges to the side, effectively slamming the grunt into the wall.

 _"Why you little-"_

 _"Enough Jai, we have a guest. You two continue and I'll go talk to him."_

 _A guest? Who would want to come talk to them?_ Osamu dodges another strike.

(Line Break)

"I see. You're saying your ability stopped working, that is most peculiar." Mino strokes his chin in thought, "Mind if I take some tests?"

"Not at all!" the soldier sits on the cushioned table.

Mino nods, standing and walks over to the cabinets to grab his needed supplies.

"Man, those were some clever moves back there."

"Thank you Jai-senpai, yours weren't bad yourself."

The sliding doors open, "Aw, thanks buddy! I am pretty good aren't I!?" Jai pats the ebony head, Osamu has his hood drawn back, "You have to tell me though, what is a 'senpai'?"

"Eh-hem." Mino clears his throat, "Would you chat somewhere else. I'm in the middle of an examination."

Jai looks behind him at the table, a sweat drop forms, "He-eh, sorry about that. Well, let's get going, sleepy head!" he starts pushing Osamu back through the door.

"Wait, aren't you the 'Trion Scourge'?" the soldier stands, pointing in Osamu's direction.

The ebony haired boy tenses slightly at the nickname the planet has given him, "Y-yes I am, at least that is what they are calling me." he pushes his goggles up.

"Wow, I saw you in battle at Eragtis. You are amazing! I've never seen anything like you abilities!"

Osamu stares at the ground: _I'm not sure if I should take it as a compliment or worry about it._

"Thank you, but me and my friend should really get going, right Osamu?" he glances at Jai, thanking him mentally for the comment.

He nods, "Yes, let's go Jai-senpai." the duo walks back through the doors.

Mino shakes his head, "Those guys wear me out." he brings the tools to the smaller table. "Okay, I'm going to put this around your arm just for a second." he attaches a coiled wire around the others forearm.

"So, you know the 'Trion Scourge' huh?"

"You know, he doesn't really like that name." Mino attaches the sticky pads.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he's still coming to terms with what they have done to him and what it means for him in future use to our planet." Mino taps on his trusty tablet.

"Hm, that's understandable." the soldier swings his legs.

"Okay, while this is analyzing why not tell me exactly what happened. When you lost your ability temporarily. What is your ability?"

"Okay." he looks up in thought, "My ability is known as 'mind reader', basically I can tell what the enemy plans on doing in a war situation that is. I doesn't work any other time. As for what I was doing, I was with my squadron, following after _him_ and taking out any resistance." he starts kicking his legs again, "I was taking out the civilians and trion soldiers when my ability just shut off, it was the weirdest thing. A soldier started to rush me, had _he_ not shown up I would have been toast."

"Hm, I assume when you say 'he' you are referring to Osamu, the one you just met?" he nods. A small _ding_ makes the researcher looks down into his lap, "Just as I thought, looks as if your ability is functioning or can function just fine."

"You think that Eragtis just had a technology that dampens trion abilities?"

"I definitely wouldn't rule that possibility. But I also have other theories." he glances back at his patient, "Are there others that you know of? Others with abilities that have lost function while on the battlefield?"

"I'm sure I can find them."

"Good, send them down here in the next couple days. I need more information to draw an accurate conclusion." he waves at the door, "You are dismissed."

The soldier stands, bowing, "Thank you sir, I will be sure to send them down." he walks out, leaving Mino alone.

He sits in though for a while: _Something sucking up the abilities function? Perhaps blocking the brain from using it? There are infinite possibilities!_ He rubs his head, "Yet another tedious task thrown on me."

(Line Break)

"Another battle to me!" Jai lifts his fist into the air.

Mino growls in annoyance, "Can you quiet down a little? Some of us are actually doing work!"

"Pfff, fine, party pooper."

His dark green eyebrow twitches in annoyance. He breathes out, looking down at the various reports he had gathered: _Three days of digging around, nothing is connecting! They were all doing something obscure from each other at the time of the abilities loss of function._

"Hey, Mino, if you keep looking at the paper you'll burn a hole into it." he looks up at the voice of Jai, seeing Osamu and the redhead standing side by side, staring at Mino.

Mino sighs, "Just doing work."

Osamu steps forward, "Do you need help? I'm sure I can help, maybe even Jai-senpai?" he looks at the taller.

Jai shrugs, "Sure, if I can that is."

 _Hm, maybe fresh eyes won't be such a bad idea._ "Okay, at the recent battle various trion abilities were affected, not being able to function. I'm trying to find a link between them all to figure out the cause but I can't find any." he slides the stacks at the two, "So, skim through and see if you can link _anything_ together. In the meantime, I'm going to be taking a nap." Mino slouches in his chair, taking a long needed rest.

"Man, that guy never stops working." Jai takes a stack and starts flipping through the papers.

"Hm, Mino-senpai seems like a good guy though. Aftrokrator is lucky to have someone as hardworking as him." Osamu also shuffles through.

Jai giggles, "And what about _me_? What are my qualities?" he grins in the goggled boys direction.

Osamu feels a sweat drop accumulate, "Um, well, y-your good at making tech. Like my trigger and the red rabbit that you use."

"Ho-oh, I am an awesome inventor aren't I?"

"No, you're as lazy as they come." Mino grumbles.

The redhead looks away, "That stings me right in the feels, Mino-kun?" he looks at Osamu.

"'Kun' is correct if he is _close_ to you, but you can also use 'san', 'kun' can sometimes bring around a mixed message." Osamu gives the engineer a thumbs up.

"Hm, Mino-san does have a nice ring to it." Jai flips papers aside. Silence passes through the room.

Mino sturs hours later, "Oh, you two are still here huh? Though you'd be gone by now." he sits up.

"Well, we've looked through everything and I'm not getting anything." Jai glances at Osamu, "What about you Osamu-san?"

The ebony boys stares blankly at the paper, "T-there is only one thing I can connect between all the stories."

"Which is?" Mino clasps his hands together.

"We-well everybody had their side effect disappear, then saw me or I appeared to them."

Jai's eyes widen, "Meaning you might have a-"

"Nothing is for sure Jai. We must run some tests." Mino glances at Osamu, "But, evidence is pointing in the direction that the tests may have done something more than increase your trion amount."

(Line Break)

"A-are you sure about this Jai-senpai?" Osamu fidgets as wires are again attached to his horns.

Jai laughs, "Actually, I'm not!"

"Quite Jai, let's get this over." Mino walks back towards Osamu, "Okay, just another run down. I do not think that it's as simple as you having a trio ability to disable another's ability, or else others would have noticed throughout the base. Instead, I think it has to do with going under the influence of your chaperone." he lifts Replica.

Osamu nods, "So we are going to try out each simulation, me being conscious and unconscious to see which is the case." he glances at Jai, "But I don't understand why we need trion connectors when I can just stay conscious."

"Because it might not only deal with you being awake or not but just external actions on your brain: like being controlled by another." Jai connects the last wire. "All set!"

"Good, come in!" the soldier enters, "Please stand here and tell me if you experience anything, specifically dealing with your ability." he nods.

"Okay Osamu-sen, just relax and look at that guy." Osamu nods, focusing on horned Aftokrator soldier.

"Nothing, I can still see through him fine."

"Okay, phase two, Jai." Mino writes on a clipboard.

"Roger." he turns to Osamu, "So, you might feel a little strange because you will be seeing your body move on it's own." Jai readies a hand over the button, "Ready?" Osamu nods, feeling a tingling sensation flow from his head to the rest of his body at the press of the button. His hand starts to raise on it's own: _Wow, that is kind of weird!_

Mino looks back at the soldier, he shakes his head, "My ability is still functioning just fine."

"Then start the final phase." he raises the half white half black Replica, "Ready Osamu-san?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." at that, the world instantly shuts off.

(Line Break)

Osamu awakes back in his cell, a familiar headache courses through his mind, "Ugh.." shuffling sounds come from around him.

"Sleepy head rises again!" he recognizes the voice of Jai.

"H-how'd the tests go?" Osamu sits up, placing a hand on his head, "What are the results?"

Mino coughs, "Just like I had assumed the testing done on your trion gave you an artificial trion ability. Though it only works when you're unconscious completely, I'm still working out the details on that part."

Osamu can not believe what he is hearing, "I-I have a side effect!?"

 **Jai:** Man, that was a short chapter for such a long wait huh?

 **Nerd:** *blushes* Sh-shut up you poop!

 **Mino:** I need another mature person *claps hands, Osamu appears*

 **Osamu:** We-what is this place? Jai-senpai, why is your hair white?

 **Nerd:** Long story, welcome to the behind the scenes of _Another Future_!


	13. Plans

**Review Response**

 **Guest: I hope that the story is still interesting! For my schedule: Monday, Wednesday and Friday are my update days on ANY story. For this fic specifically I will try and update two of those three days if not all three!**

 **LikeALavanderSweater: Yah, animation quality is also sometimes an issue with me, but story is more important than anything else! To answer your questions: Osamu has come to terms that he is stuck, for the time being. I am also working up his escape strategy for future chapters. I'll give you a sneak peek: he knows that he can't go anywhere, not with situation Replica, so he is trying to establish a good relationship with somebody. That might seem a little cold of Osamu to just be making friends to use them for his own benefit but he doesn't have a lot of opinions (I'm sure you can see where this is going right? ^-^) My justification for that: in the anime Osamu also became friends with Xeno to keep Chika safe and because Jin is a troll, but they then became good friends in the end! For the second question: Osamu his basically asleep, the horns do things to the mind! It's like a dream while he's under control and does not know what he is doing, but yah. They have only used him in a combat situation for the 'good of the planet' once which is also why he is desperate to make friends with Jai and Mino, since he doesn't know when their next raid is! Hope that clears some things up, feel free to ask more questions. I'll probably time skip in a few chapters! Freaking Osamu, you learn something new and get me hyped about your new skills just to get sniped through a building (I knew it was coming since I've read the manga, but it was still disappointing T-T). Thank you for another review, to compliment your long comment I give you a long response! ^-^**

 **Ri-Ryn: Thank you for your suggestions! Yah, I realized a problem for the future chapters, and the easiest solution was giving Osamu a side effect (even though it's a faulty side effect ^-^). Yep, he is dying slowly, much like Yuma and plus he's regular body is also still sick. We'll see if parting is good, horrible or even sad, oh boy do I have plans! Good luck to you as well!**

 **A/N: Haha! So I might have a dilemma with this story dealing with the manga. If you haven't read the manga or do not want to have spoilers for the anime than ignore the italics:** _ **So in the manga another invasion is taking place during Tamakoma's B-rank wars right. They're attacking Border specifically and other than the A-rank teams no one else knows about the invasion. I'm trying to figure out how to incorporate that into this story, the only idea I got is to have Mikumo Unit be part of the battle against the neighbors and what not, but what about Xeno and Lilith? Anyway, there's my rant.**_ **So, that is a long beginning isn't it, technically A/N are suppose to be short, oops! Let's run over to chapter 13, of course it's a short chapter too =3=!**

(Line Break)

"Jin, I'll ask again: why did you want this mission cleared?" Shidoa glares as MIkumo Unit, specifically Jin.

The elite smirks, "Because my side effect said we would find something of interest at Eragtis." _And Xeno-san requested it._

"Hmm, all your mission managed to prove is that Aftokrator has somehow grown ten times stronger after only a couple of weeks. _And_ that one of our agents has gone rogue, possibly even a renegade that is helping Aftokrator in some way." Kinuta gruffly states.

"Y-you can't prove that Osamu-kun is helping them. Maybe he has no other choice, they might be threatening him!" Chika glares at the short, plump man.

"Can't prove that he's _not_ either" he shoots back, sinking deeper into the large chair.

"Rumors have already started to spread. Everybody is now worried about the _next_ time Aftokrator will attack, what will happen to Earth let alone Border?" Netsuki sits up straight, pointing at the three Tamakoma agents, "What Arashiyama Unit said in their report is horrific!"

"Then while you were off on the mission, more gate activity from the planet was observed." Karasawa leans on the table, glancing around the room, "We've tried to track whatever came out of the gate, but we lost the signal."

Yuma cocks his head, "More gates?" _I thought that only Xeno and Lilith came through!_

"Yes, they probably detected your transportation path and back tracked here to Earth." Kido runs his finger over his scar, "We are not sure who or why they are here. We also don't know what happened to the targets from the earlier gates." he glances up at Jin, "That is why I require your abilities, Jin, what is the future looking like?"

All eyes fall on the elite, he shifts his hands from his pants pockets to his green-blue jacket, "Hm, I can see that _something_ is coming. The first is probably a smaller battle, nothing like the invasion." Jin's smirk grows, "At least that's what my side effect is telling me."

Karasawa bends his head forward, "This battle you speak of, is it against Eragtis refugees?"

Jin shrugs, "I'm not sure. Just like with the second large scale invasion I can't see who is coming."

"Hm," Kido eyes his eyes, "You said the 'first one', is there something else?"

The elite's face becomes serious, "Possibly, I'm seeing something very similar to the last invasion."

" _Another_ invasion?" Netsuki smiles, sweat drop signifying his nervousness.

 _So soon after Aftokrator?_ Yuma folds his arms, "Shouldn't we prioritize the first battle?"

"Hm, I'm listening." Kido straightens his posture, leaning on his elbows.

"If we can get the small battle out of the way than Border can worry about preparing for the next invasion."

"I see, but Yuma-kun, how will we just 'get a battle out of the way'?" Rindo flicks his cigarette.

"We throw everything we have into the battle: any available A-rank and even B-rank units." Yuma clenches his open palm, "Crushing the problem immediately."

"But what if the invasion starts earlier an anticipated? Wouldn't that leave us at a _huge_ disadvantage having all the units away!" Kinuta folds his arms.

"Ha-ha! Do not worry Kinuta-san! The invasion won't come for a week or so. I cannot see any future where they show up earlier than that." Jin gives the short man a thumbs up.

"Hm, but how can I tell you Tamakoma aren't toying with us?"

"Kinuta-san, trust me, I am a power elite after all."

"I'll take your suggestions into account. In the meantime, you are dismissed Mikumo Unit." Kido waves his hand towards the door.

The three bow, walking out the sliding doors into the halls of Border.

(Line Break)

"Ah, Jin-san." the tall brunette turns, watching his rival walk down the hall.

"Tachi-chan!" Jin waves, smirking at the olders annoyed face.

"It's 'Tachikawa-senpai'."

"Oh-ho, have you come to challenge me again?" Jin gestures to Yuma and Chika, "Because I kind of busy at the moment."

Tachikawa makes a slight pouty face at the remark, "It's no fun having you on a unit. You're always working know."

"I worked plenty before!"

"Hm, of course you did." Tachikawa's gaze turns serious, "Are the rumors true?"

Jin glances at his subordinates, "Why don't you two go ahead to the meeting room, I'll catch up in a little bit!"

Yuma stares into the blue eyes, "Roger Jin-san, come on Chika-chan!" the toe-head grabs her hand, sensing the mood.

"Wa-wait, Yuma-kun!"

Jin turns back to his rival after they are out of sight, "What are the rumors saying?"

The older signs, placing a hand behind his head, "Just that Aftokrator completely obliterated another nation just barely after they attacked us."

The elite nods, "What else?"

"Hm, there are also stories of Mikumo-kun circling around. Some say that he's helping the enemy or if he's even alive and not rotting on Eragtis." Tachikawa studies Jin, noticing how he stiffens at the mention of Osamu.

"We're not sure why Megane-kun's trion was detected on the planet, all we know is that he _was_ there." Jin looks down the hall, "But why was he there is the real question."

"Heh, guess your side effect doesn't help in this situation does it."

Jin smirks, "I'm a power elite with or without my side effect." with that, he walks in the direction of his companions, raising and hand to wave, "We'll have a fight later."

(Line Break)

"Yo!" Yuma opens the door, waving at those in the room.

"Ah, Yuma-kun! Chika-chan!" Usami stands, waving and then turning to the closet, "It's safe!"

Muffled voices flow from the corner of the room.

"Mf, Xeno! That's my side!"

"Gah, Lilith!" two neighbors tumble out to closet doors, Xeno falling on top of the other.

"Oh-ho, Xeno-sama was hiding." Yuma crouches down, poking the shoulder of the tan neighbor.

"Lilith-chan! Are you okay?" Chika rushes over.

"Ugh, fine Chika-chan!" Lilith tries to stand, stopped by Xeno's weight, "Um, Xeno-kun, can you move?"

Xeno shakes his head, bringing the world back into focus, "Huh?" he looks down, Lilith's face inches from his. A burning feeling rushes through his face.

"Oh, Xeno-sama can turn funny colors like Jin-san." Yuma smirks.

Xeno flails his arms, standing quick and turning his face away, "S-sorry Lilith-chan." bangs cover his blue eyes.

The greenette stands, dusting herself off, "It's okay! I pushed you out!"

Usami giggles, "Oh-ho!"

"Yo, what'd I miss?"

"Oh, Jin-san!" Chika waves at the elite.

"Hey Chika-chan!" he pats her cow-lick down.

"What were you and Tachikawa-senpai talking about?" she cocks her head.

"Hm, nothing important really, just typical rival stuff." Jin glances at the Eragtis neighbors, "Ho-ho, you're a little red there."

"Sh-shut up!" Xeno sticks his bottom lip out, folding his arms in embarrassment.

Jin sits on the couch, draping his arms over the white fabric, "Say, Xeno-san, how accurate is Eragtis gate technology?"

"Hm, the best I've seen. Far better than yours, it's able to pinpoint with extreme accuracy, especially of the rider knows the planet or place they are going. Why do you ask?"

"Well, HQ said they saw some more gate activity from Eragtis while we were gone."

Xeno's eyes widen, "There were other survivors?"

"Survivors? From where?" Lilith glances between the two.

"He hasn't told you?" Yuma looks over at Xeno, noticing how he tries to flinch away from her question.

"Told me what? He said that you guys weren't able to get the technology, nothing more."

"Lilith-chan, can we talk about this later." he glares at Yuma.

"Why are you leaving me in the dark about this?" Lilith steps forward, reaching towards the cowering redhead.

"Because you don't want to know, trust me, somethings are best not discussed." Xeno leans against the nearest wall.

She shakes her head, clenching her hand close, "That's not fair! You're not even taking my feeling into account!"

"You knows what's not fair!? Seeing your planet's destruction after having left it weeks before! Never saying goodbye to those you left who were close!" Xeno shakes with rage, glaring at the trion soldier, "I saw our planet, or rather what's left of it. Nothing, nothing is left except for burning corpses and crumbled buildings!" he turns, pulling his arm back and slamming it into the white wall, "And do you know what the worst of it is!? When you realize you were the leading factor, the cause of it!" blood trickles down the wall.

"X-xeno," he feels something wrap around his neck, "I'm sorry." he looks up, "But we should talk about subjects like that."

Usami taps the Border agents on the shoulders, "Let's go get lunch and leave them be." she shooes them out, leaving the Eragtis neighbors in the room.

(Line Break)

"Ugh." Lamia lifts the ships lid up, "Where are we?"

"Oh-ho, looks like we're on Meeden or Earth as they call themselves." Charon floats out of the pod, swirling around the scientist's head.

"What a coincidence that it would be the same planet that our Goddess was sent to." she straightens her glasses, turning to look into the second seat, "How's out cargo?"

Charon extends an arm down, pricking the limp forms neck, "Just in standby mode, waiting for your commands."

Lamia stands, glancing at the scenery of trees and bushes, "Turn Gieve on, we need to set up a base of operations."

"Then what?"

"Track down the thief who started this whole thing: Xeno."

 **Nerd:** Hehehehe! *crouching over papers*

 **Jai:** Should I be concerned when the author is cackling over her work?

 **Mino:** Probably, means she's planning on killing someone off or pairing. Either way it sounds like a pain.

 **Nerd:** Oh, am I planning something alright! *turns to readers* I'm curious as to how my OC's are going over you guys, so quick question: who is the best OC and why?

 **Jai:** Obviously me! *sparkles*f


	14. Battle Begins

**Review Responses**

 **NNeko: Thank you for your suggestion! You have sparked an idea for me! *evil smirk* So many plans!**

 **A/N: Alright! I don't have much to say here. Sorry about the short chapter last time that again got nothing done! I'm sorry for any mixed up words, awkward sentences and short paragraphs! And I'm running out of intros for this part, *scratches head* let's just go to chapter 14! P.S. just for clarification when the elites say '05' theyre referring to Osamu, it's his subject name! ^-^**

 **Disclaimer**

 **WT characters DO NOT belong to me!**

(Line Break)

"We'll be back in a few! Just need to run more tests on the antibiotic!"

"Okay, bye Jai-senpai."

The redhead gives a thumbs up and exits through the purple void. Osamu signs, sitting on the silver table: _Yes, I'm still here!_ It sneers, giggling.

Osamu shakes his head: _Okay, I'm going crazy._ He unzips the high collar on his jacket, letting fresh air flow into his nostrils. _It's been a long day._ He sprawls out on the table, cold metal pressing against his neck, left foot leaning on his right knee. Osamu signs again: _He's been gone for a while. Maybe he's not coming back._ He sits up, crossing his legs with both hands resting on his calves.

 _Do something product why don't you?_

Osamu opens his eyes, staring down at the metal surface: _Maybe they're sending me messages via telepathy._ He rubs his head: _Wouldn't come as a surprise at least._

More time passes by, enough that even Osamu grows steer crazy. He glances around the room: _Maybe I can practice more._ He stands, striding to the middle of the room. The familiar swoosh of a gate opening draws the human trion soldier from his concentration.

"I thought you'd never come-" he stops, recognizing the young Aftorkrator elite in front of him. _Crap, crap!_ Osamu backs away, noticing a hovering Replica to Hyuse's right.

"Come, we have work to do." there is a white flash from Replica's eyes, then everything grows black: _So it begins, almost forgot about the situation._

(Line Break)

"We ready?" Hairen glances from his chair.

"Yes, I've picked up all Rabbits." Viza nods, gesturing to the hexagon cubbies full of little eggs.

Mira stares at the Rabbits, "I suggest we take the same approach we did last time, tucking the Rabbits into the Bamster's stomach."

"Agreed," Hairen leans forward, "Know we just await our back up plan."

"Hm, I still don't understand why we don't just let our humanoid trion soldier out first." Lamvanien scratches at his red locks.

"Because that's what they are expecting us to do, putting our strongest card out on the field. Besides, the fewer nations that know about are ace the better." Viza smiles.

"Hm, I suppose."

Hyuse strides into the ship, trailed by their God of destruction. "I've brought 05."

"Then we are ready, shall we brief on the nation?" the company nod.

"We are on a resource retrieval mission. Take all the trion possible. Our sources tell us that Antia, our target, does possess an army of few. The catch, they're all black trigger users, six in total." Hairen taps the table top.

"Hm, has our scouts brought information on the triggers abilities?" Viza says.

Hairen shakes his head, "Another than they are able to track our units and destroy them."

"The little bug soldiers got taken out?"

"Yes Lamvanien. One of their triggers must have a high grade scanning ability." Mira leans back.

"It could also be a trion ability too."

"Possibly Hura," Hyuse shuffles through his papers, "Speaking of which, the lab has made another discovery on the experiment." he stands, pointing at Osamu and Replica in the dark corner.

Replica floats forward, _"Yes, it is discovered that my charge now has a flawed trion ability. The ability to cancel out another's abilities, when unconscious that is."_

"Wouldn't we have noticed? I mean, he sleeps like a champion all the time." Hura cocks her head, black locks move with the motion.

 _"Yes, it is true that it should take it's effect when he is in the dream world but he sleeps here, where others do not use their ability as often like on the battlefield."_

"Hm, that is interesting." Hairen strokes his chin, "Chaperone, do you have any information on Antia?"

The small robot pauses, _"I'm sorry, I do not have such information in my memory."_

"I see." he rises, "Are we ready?" everyone nods their heads.

"Good, Mira?"

"On it sir." the ship jostles, signalling the departure of the ship from Aftorkrator.

(Line Break)

"You sure it'll work?"

"Yes Jai, at least temporarily."

"Okay, okay." Jai swivels in his favorite chair, spinning and having a joyous time.

"You are very distracting you know." Mino taps the glass cylinder, dumping it into the beaker.

Jai smirks, "Oh, I know my looks are dreamy." he rolls closure to the green hair man, resting his head on the chair's back rest.

Mino glares, kicking the redhead away, "You know that's _not_ what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean Mi-chan?"

Steam flows from the shorters ears, "This conversation is done." they stay quiet, minus the occasional dripping of chemicals.

"Hey Mino?"

"I thought I said not more talking."

"But this is a serious question."

"Wow, I didn't think you could say such a word like 'serious'."

Jai slouches forward, staring at the blank computer screen, "You ever feel bad for Osamu-kun?"

Mino nearly dumps the chemicals, "That's kind of random." he continues to stir, "Unlike you I prefer to keep my relationships professional and not buddy-buddy."

"You didn't answer my question. I wasn't asking about social relationships."

 _How infuriating and annoying!_ "He is something that will make _my_ country stronger and healthier! While my moral standards are not intune I think it's necessary to have him as a tool, a weapon."

Jai signs, "Does war and battle have to be so black and white? We're right and you're wrong?"

"What are you getting at Jai?"

"Hm, nothing realy. Just thinking out loud." he's yellow iris' study Mino.

"Whatever. The mixtures done, let's go test it."

"Roger!" the duo walk out of the white room.

(Line Break)

"Hm, their triggers are strong. Deploy the specialized Rabbits."

"Sure thing big bro!" Lamavein grabs three eggs, tossing them into Mira's gates.

"No golden birds observed yet sir."

"Thank you Hura."

"A full Bamster is ready for transport." Hyuse stares at his screen.

"Mira."

She nods, bringing her right hand up and opening a gate to the ship's lower decks.

A large explosion appears on the screen, the Rabbits annihilated. "Looks like they've shown their ace." Viza smirks.

"Let's observe some more before sending anything else in."

A large black armored form comes from the dust, leaning down and offering a hand to another. The armor covers every inch of the neighbor, a helmet cover his head.

Viza observes, "Looks to be a trigger that excels in defense, most likely a close range fighter." more Rabbits appear, running at the black armor. The black trigger user slams his hand into the white chest of the enemy, making it through the back, "And physical strength."

Hairen glances at Lamavein, "Go stretch your feet a little bit."

"Heh, thought you'd never ask." he stands, walk towards the end of the ship.

"You're just observing and figuring out the extends of their triggers. Take out as many as you can but mainly observe." Hairen waves, dismissing his comrade.

"Roger!" the Aftokratotor neighbor jumps through the gate, Chelidon's barrel already ready.

(Line Break)

"Hey Osamu! Sorry we took a little longer than expected!" Jai strides into the room, welcomed only be silence.

"Hm, that's strange, where is he?" Mino glances around, fiddling with the syringe in his hand.

Jai signs, "Must have been taken on a mission."

"Of course he is! Once again they did it without our permission to!" Mino glares, pacing back and forth.

Jai signs, "They're starting to really bug me."

"They're like children that can't wait for the toy to be built before playing with it! Their going to break something, they always do."

"Oh, are you worried for Osamu's safety?"

Mino's face grows cold, "O-of course not! I just don't want more sleepless nights having to fix him up again!"

Jai giggles, sitting on the table, "Sure, whatever you say."

(Line Break)

"Man, these to make a deadly combo!" Lamavein dodges another red rock, ducking away from a strike.

"Just as I thought, the armor is close range while the other trigger is long range."

"But Viza, how is it able to strike from the ground that faraway?"

"Because, Hura, the trigger must allow the user to extend their trion massive lengths. The more trion the longer the length."

"Similar to yours, but minus the gas and weak spot." Hyuse taps more.

"Lamavein, change targets. Help the Rabbits to the north, Hura, I need you to deal with those two pests. Your trigger can do both long and short range." Hura nods at Hairen, walk over to Mira's gate.

Hairen turns to Hyuse, "Take 05 out with Chaperone, find the remaining black trigger users."

Hyuse nods, _"Roger, prioritizing trigger annihilation."_ Replica turns to Osamu, _"Let's go."_

"Hm, those two do look like the strongest black triggers, but can the boy really take out four black triggers?"

Hairen ignores Viza's comment, "Let's focus on the battle."

Hyuse lands on a pile of rubble, the neighbor duo lands next to him.

 _"I see two black triggers ahead. The one observed with the ability to enhance the five senses and the other allows manipulation of the user's body."_

"Let's go."

 _"Roger."_ they run, scaling a building overlooking the small city. Two flashes of black jump in front of Hyuse and Osamu, forcing them to bring up shields and halt progress to keep blades from piercing their chests.

"We scored big time! Two humanoids!" a skinny girl with short hair says, morphing her hand from blade to hand.

"Just shut up and keep your head in the game, this is Aftokrator we are dealing with." another girl rubs her eyes, dark face looking at Hyuse.

 _"Looks like they've found us."_

"Correction small robot, _I_ found you." a silhouettes stalks from the dark, glasses flaring, smirking. He cackles, vest contorting with the deep breathing. Osamu bends into a defensive stance, activating the waving straps. The man smiles, "Let's have some fun."

 **Nerd:** Hm, yes, yes! This is good! *raises papers into the air*

 **Jai:** *tries to snatch* let me see the future!

 **Nerd:** *runs away* nope, spoilers~~ ^-^

 **Mino:** *trips Nerd, snatching papers* hm, what outline do we have here?

 **Jai:** Tell me what happens!

 **Nerd:** *dark aura* you knuckle heads. Give. Me. Back. My. Outlines.

 **Mino:** *drops papers* ain't messing with that.

 **Nerd:** *picks papers up, turns to audience* sorry for another short update and a cliffhanger, but I'm planning on a long battle scene and wanted it so be it's own chapter!

 **Jai:** Lame excuse! ;P


	15. Broken

**Review Responses**

 **LikeALavenderSweater: Thank you for another review! I see, I don't usually like OC's with personalities like Jai which is why I have Mino to balance him out...don't worry, Osamu won't hurt them! Oh, am I worrying you? Worried for character safety or where the story is going? ^-^ *giggles***

 **A/N: Alright! We're getting into the part of the story where both Osamu and Border are going to be having problems with neighbor battles! *falls down onto a slide* m'kay, let's slide into chapter 15! ^-^**

 **Disclaimer**

 **WT character's DO NOT belong to me *I know, surprise surprise right!?***

(Line Break)

 _"Ah, how should we deal with this Dr. Lamia?"_ Charon wired spike protrudes out of Gieve's neck, _"He's not waking up!"_

Lamia rubs her temples, "This whole situation is a mess. I don't think my back can handle another night in the ship's seats!" she rests against a large tree.

Charon lifts Lamia's dusty lab coat from the ground, placing it into the cockpit of the half buried ship, _"Hm, it sounds so inconvenient to be a living and breathing being."_

She ignores the remark, standing and walking back to the crashed ship, "Why are you unable to awaken him?"

The chaperone wiggles in the air, three blue lenses staring at the human, _"Not sure, he is unresponsive to my commands. Perhaps he was damaged on the flight in?"_

"Of course he broke." she shakes her head, "He's our only option in figuring out where Xeno is and taking him out."

 _"Hm, why are you after Xeno when you should be worrying about your safety on a neighboring planet?"_

Lamia pauses for a minute, "Because, everything I have is gone, burned with Eragtis." she reaches into the ship, pulling out the brown splotched article of clothing, "When we needed our Goddess of Destruction the most he took her away." Lamia flickers her hair out from underneath the coats collar, "He also is the reason that they targeted our nation, I'm not sure why but I don't care." she turns to the small bot, glaring, "So you ask why I am getting revenge on him, because I have nothing left but my hate for Xeno."

Charon lowers, thinking on the matter, _"Interesting, you humans are entertaining!"_

Lamia stares down at Gieve, threading her fingers through the gold locks, "We'll need to bring in local tools. I didn't think to pack supplies to fix anything."

Charon nods in understanding, _"I'll scan the surrounding town to see if there is anything we can use!"_ the small white trion soldier flies away to scavenge the city of Shizuka.

(Line Break)

 _How bothersome, my head won't stop tingling about the future._ Jin stares at Rindo, tuning out whatever conversation the executive is having with Mikumo Unit.

"Hm, Jin, what do you think the best solution is?" Rindo looks over at the dazed elite.

"Jin-san, he asked a question." Yuma nudges the older teen.

The brunette shakes his head, "Hm, I was listening."

Yuma stares at him, "You make up the stupidest lies Jin-san."

"He-eh, forgot about that ability of yours!"

Rindo rubs his head, "We'll pick up tomorrow." the three unit members walk to the door, "Jin, stay for a minute."

"Roger!" Jin waves to his comrades, turning to walk back to the large desk.

The Tamakoma director leans forward, "It's about the future isn't it."

Jin rubs the back of his head, "Yes, now that it's closure I'm seeing some details might cause trouble."

"Hm, I see." he stands, packing the various papers into his suit case, "I suppose do what you're best at and change the future."

"Roger." Jin starts walking back to the door, "By the way Rindo-san, I suggest you don't ask for curry tomorrow, might help me out." he waves, "See ya!"

The elite walks down to the kitchen.

"Hello Jin-san! Want some curry?" Usami waves a large soup spoon in his direction.

Jin smiles, "I would love some!" he sits in his chair at the table.

Yuma brings his last mouthful up, "We left some out for you."

"Hm, thank you!" Jin claps his hands together, "Let's eat!"

(Line Break)

 _"Hm, where to look."_ Charon hovers in an alleyway, observing the passing people, _"There's so much here! There has to be a tool storage somewhere."_ he floats up, hovering over the top of a store. _"Ah, I can see better from up here! Now, if I were tools where would I hide?"_ he pans the street with blue lenses, calculating carefully, _"Ah! Bingo!"_

A small red building comes into his sight, displaying a large wood stick mounted with a rock. Charon speeds forward, hovering high above everything.

 _"Oh-ho! This looks like the place!"_ he waits for the door to open, _"Hm, how primitive. I have to open it myself."_ a wire releases from his head, wrapping around the handle. A chime sounds through the room, _"Looks like I've set off the alarms! Better act quick!"_

Charon floats over to the shelves, grabbing anything that looks useful, _"Oh, I've run out of arms. Good enough!"_ many wires wrap around various tools. Charon pushes the door open with a free wire. _"Wish I had someone to tell me how to work these things, hm."_

"Ah!" Charon feels something bump into his arms.

 _"Ah! I was just leaving."_ Charon starts hovering away.

"Wh-what are you!?" the trion soldier turns, observing the tall gruff human wearing nothing except dirt and old rags.

 _"Hm, do you know how to work these tools?"_

"Y-yes." he steps back, gray hairs making over his face.

 _"Okay, come with me then. Dr. Lamia will probably need help with these things."_ Charon gestures and floats away.

"Why would I go with you!? If anything I'm going to report you!"

The neighbor bot stops, _"Oh, you are not willing?"_ he turns, staring with three beady lenses, _"Normally I would do away with you but we don't have a lot of options."_ Charon's spherical form splits further.

"What are you-"

 _"Gate."_ a large purple and black blob appears, spitting out a tall black armored soldier, _"Let's hurry! Pick up the Meeden humanoid, Gieve and Dr. Lamia await!"_

(Line Break)

"Mmm, that hit the spot!" Jin expects his arms, falling backwards onto the coach.

"Come on Jin-san! The dishes aren't going to wash themselves!" Chika runs a soapy rag over the used plate.

"Hm, I guess I'll help."

"Hm, what should we cook tomorrow?" Usami has the fridge open wide, observing what is contained within the shelves.

"We could just make more curry. We'll just need to buy some more vegetables tonight or tomorrow."

Yuma looks over from drying the dishes handed to him, "Why not rice and curry? I've only had rice once."

"Hm, good idea!" Usami grabs a paper from the side of the fridge, "I'll go shopping tomorrow to get more food for our sad fridge."

Yotaro walks in, sitting atop his loyal steed Reijimaru, "Yah! Shiori-chan is getting red bean pancakes!"

Konami lands an effective karate shop on his head, "She never said anything about sweats."

"Shiori-chan, we have plenty of stuff to make a stew don't we?" Jin peeks over at the fridge.

Usami cocks her head, thinking, "I suppose, some kim-chi, lettuce, onions and noodles. I suppose we can make a stew."

The elite smiles, "Sounds good to me! I think it'll be fine without rice too!" he pats Yuma's white fluff, "He can handle the spice of kim-chi."

Yuma looks up, duck face on, "What's kim-chi?"

(Line Break)

 _"Dr. Lamia! I've brought the supplies!"_ Lamia turns, seeing the small trion soldier float over the hill, arms full of supplies.

"Took long enough." she stands, dusting her lap off, "What did you find."

Charon dumps his load, _"Hm, not sure actually. I just found a storage place that had all this sitting around."_

The engineer picks up the tools, observing the structure of each tool, "Hm, I'm not sure what this is." she pulls the trigger. The metal tip starts spinning, causing her to drop it in surprise.

 _"Oh-ho! It spins! I wasn't expecting that!"_

"This is going to take longer than I expected."

 _"I might have a solution for that."_ he turns looking down the hill, _"Though the soldier sure is taking it's time to come."_

Lamia looks up, watching the black trigger soldier come over the crest of the hill, caring a humanoid it's arms.

 _"This meeden resident said he knew how these tools work. I thought it would make time go by quicker if we ask him."_

"Hm, for now, put this next to the ship. We'll start repairs in the morning."

 _"Roger, Dr. Lamia!"_

(Line Break)

Usami wakes up to the annoying beeping of the cat alarm. _Gah, not now._ She cuddles in, hiding from morning duties. _But I have to get the stew started early._ She raises her head, black hair stick out in all directions. _Hm, just another morning._

"Morning Shiori-chan!" Jin walks out of his room conveniently at the same time as the operator, nibbling on a box of rice crackers.

"Morning." they walk down the stairs, entering the kitchen and serving area.

"Morning you two!" Konami waves from the sink, untying the apron that had been covering her front. "I decided to make some toast and eggs, nothing to special."

"I asked for red bean pancakes. How else is an elite suppose to keep his strength." Yotaro ruffles his already spiked bed head, folding his arms afterwards.

Jin pats his hair, "Eat a rice cracker."

"Hm, yes, they do give you elite powers."

"R-really?" Konami sits, staring at the box.

"Yep, how else do you think I consider myself an elite."

"They also make someone sparkle." Karasuma sips his water.

"Wow! I want one!" Konami reaches into the bag quick, withdrawing a cracker and eating it. She chews for a minute, "Wow, I do feel different."

Karasuma looks up, "Really, because that was a lite."

"W-what?"

"He lied again Konami-san." Reiji wipes his mouth.

She gasps in horror, "Y-you tricked me!"

Usami signs, grabbing her purse and list of groceries, "Konami-san, I'm going to go into town while this is starting to cook, want to come?"

The feather hair girl stops her assault on the part time worker, "Hm, oh, sure! Let me go get my coat!"

Jin squints, "I thought you said we had everything."

"There are just a few last minute ingredients needed." Usami walks to the front hall, "I'm leaving."

Konami runs out, green jacket half on, "I'm coming!" the door shuts.

Jin signs: _It might be okay, since Konami-chan is going, but still._

(Line Break)

 _"Wake-y wake-y Dr!"_

Lamia opens her eyes, welcomed by sunbeams glaring through the glass. She rubs her eyes, sitting up a little.

 _"Did you dream well?"_

"Hm, where's the humanoid?"

 _"Outside already! Though he isn't talking much."_ Charon lifts the the hatch up the rest of the way, _"I think he'll find it more comfortable if you go talk to him. One human to the other."_

"I see your point." Lamia swings her legs over the side, hoping down. She straightens her skirt, pulling down the lab coat. The older man is sitting under a tall tree, eyeing the tall back trigger soldier next to him.

 _"Ah, I've brought Dr. Lamia to you!"_

He stands, staring at Lamia, "I hope y-you know that k-kidnapping i-isn't right."

Lamia rolls her eyes, "Meeden really has some wimpy men." she waves, the black soldier walks away, "I'll make introductions quick. I'm Dr. Lamia from Eragtis, Charon is the chaperone trion soldier you've already met. We've brought you here to help repair something of mine."

"You could have just asked if you needed help. Instead of hold me over night."

 _"Heh, sorry! You surprised me at the town and I didn't know how to react."_ Charon wiggles, floating up to his face, _"Now, one of our soldiers got damaged on the way here and we need your help to fix him."_

Silence, only noise to be heard is the breeze blowing against the, "I might not be smart like my son, but I'm pretty sure that you guys are from an underground organization or aliens." he folds his arms, "You'll probably need help from Border."

Charon tilts his head, _"Hm, Border?"_

"Yah, their people that deal with guys like you, I think they're called neighbors."

Lamia bows her head: _Another set back._ "Charon, go find more out about this 'Border' place. You, we'll move Gieve out of the ship and try working on him.

 _"Roger!"_

(Line Break)

"Okay, we just need some more tofu." Usami walks down the freezer isle, "Ah, here it is!" she grabs two packs, tossing it into the basket being carried by Konami.

"Cool! We better hurry if we want it done before dinner, it's almost lunch time!"

"Hm, let's go then!" the girls walk to the front of the store, getting ready to check out.

"Wait! I forgot the rice!"

"Shiori-chan, I think it'll be okay."

Usami looks at Konami in disbelief, "But this stew _needs_ rice!" _Hm, what to do!_

"I'll tell you what, I'll check out with this and wait up front for a little while while you find rice."

"You'd do that?"

Konami smiles, "Sure!"

"Thank you Konami-senpai! I'll be back!" the ebony girl runs through the row of food, looking for a large bag of white rice. "Ah, jackpot!" she hurries back to the front, paying for the food and runs out the front. _Where's Konami-senpai?_ On cue, her phones rings.

"Hello?"

 _Hey, it's Konami, thought I'd tell you I had to run back to HQ. Some gates popped up and Border needed help. I dropped the food off though._

"Hm, I see. Thank you, and good luck!" she hangs up and flips the phone off.

 _"Hm, Border you say?"_ Usami jumps at hearing the robotic voice in her ear. _"Funny, I'm looking for someone who knows a thing or two about that place."_ she looks up at the little white Replica. _"Ho-oh, I am in need of your services."_

"And if I refuse?"

The white Replica giggles, _"Well, I'll just be a bit more forceful."_ a black human form comes around the buildings corner, _"Sweet dreams, Meeden human!"_ the last thing the operator sees is the flash of three beedy lenses.

 **Nerd:** *mumbling* I really hate that Replica wannabe…

 **Mino:** The little white floating sphere?

 **Nerd:** That'd be the one! *shivers* it so twisted and evil! Just creepy all the close ups on his eyes! I don't even know the gender, if robots can have genders!

 **Jai:** *grins* then out of spite I should love it!

 **Nerd:** *glares* maybe I should bury you five feet under out of spite…*turns to readers* btw, time skips are going to be coming around after the two ongoing battles, and some minor events that take place afterwards!


	16. Loyalty

**A/N: Hello again! This chapter is straight up action! And since I suck at writing action this will be fun! I am extra sorry for any mixed up words, awkward sentences and short paragraphs that make it through editing! M'kay, everybody grab their popcorn and trusted sidekick, we're fighting in chapter 16! *kicks down wall, grabs a Mudkip and runs***

 **Disclaimer**

 **WT characters DO NOT belong to me! *Except my OC's ^-^***

(Line Break) 

_This looks like a pain_. Hyuse stares at the three enemies in front them, all obviously having black trigger.

"Hm, what are your triggers abilities, how will this battle go?" the man cocks his head, stroking his chin

"Cryo, stop messing around. Our planet is in harm's way right now." the girl with bags underneath her eyes turns to the man named Cryo.

"Hm, for some reason I can't read their triggers abilities Vrina."

"So, this is how our enemies feel on the battlefield then." the skinny short haired girl speaks.

Hyuse glares, activating the twisting wave of metal of Lampyris.

"What's up with all the twisting things with Aftorkrator triggers?"

"Shut up Lias."

"Jeez Vrina, someone's in a foul mood."

Vrina turns, punching the other girl in the shoulder, "Just because our planet is being attacked by the war nation Aftorkrator you dummy!"

 _"What do you suggest our strategy be Lord Hyuse?"_ Replica turns slowly, eying the elite, _"The com's are up."_

"I'll try and slow them down, getting my magnet shards to hold them." Hyuse brings up his armored arm, "Then you'll take them out when they're incapacitated."

Replica turns back towards the enemy, _"Roger."_ Purple lenses flare.

Osamu jumps back, rebounding off of the side of the window. _"We'll fall back and wait for his signal."_ Replica liquefies, merging with Osamu's white arm. Grey sprouts from the forearm up, small ears grow one black and the other white. _"Physical link set."_

"Hm, thought you were getting away?" Lias appears in a flash, bringing a large arm-turned-black-hammer down onto Osamu's back. The humanoid trion soldier rushes downward from the force, extending his yellow tentacles digging into the high piles of rubble to slow the descent.

 _"We'll take care of this one Lord Hyuse, then come back to help you with the other two."_

"Hm, you pretty tough huh? Not many people's trigger weapons can take a strike from my hammer, you must have a ton of trion infused into those things." Lias smirks, "This is going to be more fun than I thought!"

She stares into the flared lenses of the goggles: _He sure is a quiet one, hasn't said a peep._ Lias moved forward, morphing her hand into a blade and bringing it down on the trion straps blocking his face, "Why not say something? Or are you a horrible multi tasker?"

More trion straps grow from under Osamu's jacket, slithering forward and wrapping around Lias.

 _"Target caught. Begin elimination."_ The ebony boy raises his left arm, a yellow aura surrounding the white palm.

The Antia humanoid cocks her head, "Interesting, I shouldn't have rushed in." She smirks, watching another trion stream extend from Osamu's hand, reaching towards the suspended humanoid. Lias shifts right, allowing the blast to hit her shoulder, effectively blasting off the arm. A large black blade grows out of her back, cutting apart the straps that hold her prisoner. She glances at the stub on her left side, "How bothersome, this will be harder than I thought."

 _"Hm, trigger abilities known: create weapons from body, including blades and hammers."_ The chaperone scans the environment, _"No other signatures observed. We need to figure out more about this trigger though."_ Osamu runs forward, sprouting more trion strings, using them to propel forward.

Lias steps back, bringing her still attached arm up to form a black shield. The two collid, a dent appears from the opposite side of the shield. Snaking tentacles follow from either side, reaching for the injured humanoid. Lias smirks again, quickly wrapping her trigger around the trion soldier, trapping him in a large black sphere. "Whew, that was close." She raises a hand to her ear, "My targets been suppressed. How 'bout you two?"

 _Vrina's working on it!_ Cyro speaks over the com.

 _Hm, this guy is quite slippery. If I didn't know better I would say that he has a black trigger._

"Hm, this one was a little tricky too. But he fell for the same trick." Lias leans forward, "I'll take him back home." She raises the trapped Aftorkrator weapon, "Man, he's heavier than he looks!" A slight humming resonates from inside, "Heh! It's no use! My trigger is like a cloak that covers my body, allowing me to morph. I've conconstraded it all around you." Lais giggles to herself, "There is no way you're making it through!"

More rumbling, her smile fades, "Are you deaf? I just told you there is no way out!" A small crack appears next to her head, "W-wha-" She's cut short by a large yellow beam blasting into her face.

(Line Break)

 _Hm, my magnets can't seem to hit._ Another parri, the wave of shards reach towards the male Antia humanoid.

Vrina lungs toward Hyuse, a long dagger of trion extends from the top of her wrist. The Afrokrator soldier brings a shield of metal up, attempting to embed the sharp pieces into her arm. She jumps back with lightning quick speed. Hyuse grunts: _How is she able to dodge all my attacks? They should be fast enough…_

"You're wondering why you are unable to strike her aren't you?" The brunette turns to the smirking neighbor, "I guessed right didn't I!" Cryo cackles from his perch. Hyuse glares, shifting to face him. "Hm, you are quite skilled aren't you? I'll tell you a little secret, her trigger is able to heighten her senses, including touch. The shards get a few inches away and she's able to use her increased speed to get away, it's quite-" A trion blade wizzes past his head, hitting the rock next to Cryo.

"Do you want our world to be taken over by Aftorkrator?" Vrina throws a knife at Hyuse, it clanks against the metal shield, "Quick giving my secrets away."

Cryo giggles more, "Perhaps this planet bores me. Maybe I do wish Aftorkrator to take me away." He shrugs, watching the battle with intent, "But it's futile to fight a fight that has already been decided by fate." Cryo funny facade drops, "But I'm unable to see the rings and circles of victory and defeat. Is my ability not working?" He rubs his head.

A large flash is seen from the direction of Lias. Vrina glances over, panic starting to rise in her stomach: _Don't tell me that idiot did something stupid._ Cryo signs, laying down on the roof of his building.

"Lias? What's going on over there?" Vrina places her hand on her head, hearing only static on the other end. She glares at Hyuse, "What happened?"

He glares back, flicking more shards forward.

 _Target eliminated Lord Hyuse. We are heading over now._

He looks back at his female opponent as she readies more trion knives. "Hm, have you set up coms to the ship?"

 _Of course! They are listening to everything we have been saying._

"Hm, Mira, send the rest of the Rabbits and Bamsters over, we're almost done."

After the note, five gates open via Hyuse's metal, spitting out advanced Rabbits. Vrina's dark eyes widen, "Crap! Cryo! Get your butt down here and help!" The soldiers rush forward, reaching towards the human warrior.

"Hm, how bothersome. You know my trigger only does navigating and strategy, nothing useful." He rocks up using the momentum from his legs, "Besides! It's too much fun to watch this fight!" Another sick cackle, "I wouldn't ruin this moment for anything!"

Vrina pushes a golden Rabbit back, "Y-you traitor! This is your planet too!" Another jump back, "You would sacrifice the entire planet to continue your knack for observation?!"

"Ha-ha! You know me too well!" He jumps down, "You all knew the only option would be to trade with Aftorkrator than fight against them." Cryo turns to Hyuse, raising his hands in defense, "On behalf of Antia, we surrender. I am willing to reason with your elites on a deal that will benefit us all."

"YOU TRAITOR!" Vrina slides between two Rabbits, jumping at her fellow humanoid. She feels a presence come close: _Crap! I can't change my course!_ A dark blob blockouts the light, bringing a thin trion string through the trion flesh. Osamu lands next to his prey, a cloud of dust covers them all, the explosion of a exceeded trion use being the cause.

"Hm, took you two long enough." Hyuse turns from Cryo, walking towards the other two humanoids, "Where is the other?"

" _Our orders were to eliminate, not capture."_ Replica flows out of the white arm, a string of goo coming up begin his hovering form.

Hyuse cocks an eyebrow, "You killed her?"

Silence, _"No, we left her there. It seems on this planet that after defeat they go into a comatose like state. Unresponsive to outside interaction."_

"Hello! We meet again little bot!" Cryo waves, "I was just talking to thi-" He's cut off as Osamu raises a white palm, trion gathering at the palm.

"Hold 05, this humanoid has decided to make a deal with us." Hyuse watches as a gate opens again, revealing a cloak Hairen.

"Humanoid of Antia, release and drop your trigger." Hairen shoulders Hyuse, Osamu lingering in the background.

"Hm, fine." He removes the glasses, throwing them to the side, "Now can we walk?"

"Yes, I assume you know what we have come for?"

"I would think trion."

Hairen nods, "What deal do you purpose?"

Cryo grins, "Well, I do have an idea."

(Line Break)

"Hm, wonder when they'll be back?" Jai twists on his chair, being so bored that he had brought it into the small cell.

"Would you stop asking questions I don't know the answers too!"

"Fine, it's just kind of boring waiting." He stares at the ceiling, watching in glee as the squares blur into lines.

"Trust me, I've thought my entire speech out to the elites." Mino spaces more.

"Mino, if you pace any more you'll wear a hole into the floor."

The greenutte stops, "Who made you in charge?"

Jai raises his hands, feeling the darkness coming off of his college, "Woah woah, calm! I'm a young boy who has a life!"

"Then shut up and sit your a-" The gate opens, a familiar test subject walks in, followed by none other than Hyuse.

"Osamu-kun! We've been wondering you'd get bac-" Osamu goes limp, falling forward into Jai's grip: _Not again!_

Mino looks even more annoyed, "So you're just dumping him off again? You know he wasn't better or cleared for battle! He's sick and still training!"

Hyuse stares, "What good would training do? The chaperone is the one that fights."

"Are you kidding me?! The chaperone is able to see the memories of the subject via the mind link! Training increases the functionality of combat!" Mino walks forward, glaring into Hyuse's eyes inches away, "Don't you dare question _our_ methods of creating him."

"It's true! If he had been defeated or his trion runs out then he could have been dead from the sickness or strain on the brain." Jai finishes setting Osamu down, walking behind Mino, "So don't question either of us. Ask permission and clearing, you have plenty of other warriors ready for combat."

Hyuse glares at the two scientists, "Don't play games with the higher ups."

Jai laughs, amber eyes burning into Hyuse's iris', "I may have been terrified of you guys before, but I know better now."

"Hm, you we're better off being scared." Hyuse exits, "There is a reason we were all selected to be on the top: we get our jobs _done_."

(Line Break)

"How interesting. They really said that?" Viza cocks his head.

"The red headed one is pretty arrogant, the other must be some control freak." Lamavein smirks, "I like them!"

"I don't. We can't have people so close to our weapon be questioning our missions like that. They might just sabotage 05." Hairen lowers his head.

"I agree, something needs to be done." Mira looks over to Hura, "You're the smart one, what do you suggest we do?"

"W-well, um, I-I think they also have to be punished as well."

"More than punished, I fear that we cannot keep them in the division they are in without having problems later on." Hairen strokes his chin.

Hyuse sits up slightly, "I totally agree. I have also been observing them growing closer to the subject."

"Hm, perhaps elimination or termination is needed?"

"Possibly Mira, but it's not as simple as taking pieces off a board, you need to be sneaky about it." Viza smiles warmly, "What would you suggest Lord Hairen?"

"I might have an idea, but one things for certain: we need to get rid of those two scientists before more damage is done."

 **Jai:** *opens door* Hey Nerd-san!

 **Nerd:** *looks up* Hm, I'm a little busy.

 **Mino:** *opens ceiling tile* You're going to want to see this.

 **Nerd:** AH! Where'd you come from!?

 **Jai:** *giggles* Look at what I've found! *holds math notes*

 **Nerd:** So? It's just useless unit circle crap…

 **Mino:** *falls* He's meaning the picture.

 **Jai:** *taps picture* You drew a picture of me! Look at that!

 **Nerd:** *blushes* I-I was really bored..

 **Mino:** *grumbles* Not bored enough to draw me.

 **Nerd:** *rubs head* sorry, I just drew spiky hair...since I suck at flat hair! *turns to readers* sorry about the late update and crappy chapter! I'm curious though: where do you guys think this is going? Or rather, what do you think will happen in the future?


	17. New Bonds

**Review Responses**

 **Lily: *blushing* You're to kind my friend! I'm glad that I have fulfilled your quest for a WT fanfic! Ao3, I thought you meant Ao No Exorcist for some reason ^-^, then I Googled it and realized my mistakes! Do you have stories there? I would love to check your profile out so time! ^-^ I don't know about others, but I really enjoyed the filler arc of WT, the beginning was rough but it turned out awesome! I hope this story continues to entertain you till the end! Just as a side note, thank you for the feedback on the plot, I've actually been worried about the timeline and I'm happy that you're finding no holes! Thank you very much again! ^-^**

 **azure sea: *bow* Thank you for the review! I was about to update then I saw you posted a review, so I had to be speedy about this response! I'm glad you like my OC's, no spoilers here though! I honestly hadn't planned on Osamu getting experimented on as much as he has, it just kind of allows me to have dialogue from Osamu to others. Thank you again! ^-^**

 **A/N: I'm running out of things to say here! I have to say this though, I'm the kind of person that doesn't really like making pairings in a story, but I've made my first one! You'll see that later on though! Just a little sneak peek I guess! I'm going to be gone all of next week, so I'm going to be updating today, monday, tuesday and wednesday to make up for my absence. Let's get on the four-wheeler of adventure, it's getting interesting in chapter 17! *vroom vroom***

(Line Break)

"Hm, wonder were Usami-senpai is?" Yuma lays on the couch, fiddling with fibers of linen found on the furniture.

Chika looks up from stirring the pot of stew, "She might have bought a few extra things and she's taking her time to make sure nothing spills."

"Hm, smells good Chika-chan!" Jin walks through the doorway, waving his arms in glee, "I don't think I can wait any longer!"

The little girl giggles, "You'll have to wait a little bit till Usami-senpai makes it back for it to be done."

The elite drops his goofy demeanor, "She's not back?"

Yuma notices the serious edge in Jin's voice, "Yah, Konami-senpai dropped off some of the food before leaving." He swings his legs over the cushions, standing swiftly, "She said Usami-senpai needed to get a couple more things." Yuma walks up to the elite, staring with blazing iris' dotted with black, "Is there something wrong?"

Jin glances at Chika, seeing worry painted on her face. He signs, "I'm just worried about her carrying so many things at once. Who knows how much she is carrying!" He smiles again, what do you say Yuma-kun? Should we go find her and help?"

 _Partial lie, something is wrong._ The neighbor nods, "Let's go help."

"Hm," The elite turns back to Chika, patting her head, "We'll be back in a few. Reji-san ans Karasuma-san should be back soon with Konami-san. Yotaro is downstairs playing games."

Yuma waves, "See yah Chika-chan!"

(Line Break)

"What is wrong Jin-san?" Yuma jumps to the next roof, landing perfectly on his feet, "I know you weren't telling the whole truth. Even without my lie detector it was evident you are hiding something."

"Hm, smart aren't you." Jin signals a stop, looking out over the city, "Let's just say that there is a reason I didn't want rice with my stew."

"So, Usami-senpai is in more trouble than carrying groceries by herself?"

"Possibly, that is what my side effect is telling me atleast." Jin pulls a familiar black and green trigger from his now empty holster.

"You brought Fujin? This must be serious." Yuma looks closer at the town, looking for any little detail.

"This way. We'll meet our target down there."

"Roger." The two jump down, running through the streets, speed enhanced by their trion bodies. Yuma glances around: _We're still in the residential area, this might be a little tricky._

Jin raises his hand, "Stop here. It's coming." Fujin illuminates the dark alley in between two buildings, seven transparent blades branch off the bottom. Yuma summons a scorpion blade in each hand, staring at the end of the alley, assuming it to be the entering point of the enemy.

" _Hm, move quicker! Dr. Lamia awaits!"_ A robotic voice echoes down the small space, making Jin frown slightly. A little white shape turns the corner, followed by a large black form carrying a familiar operator. Jin raises his trigger, slicing a slash towards the neighbor soldiers.

 _"Ah!"_ Another black humanoid form rushes forward, making a shield that takes the attack. The white trion soldier shakes in the air, looking around widely, _"Who did that?"_ It notices the green light coming from Fujin, _"Oh! A meeden trigger user?"_

Yuma flies forward, using grasshopper to enhance his speed.

"Wait! Yuma don-" Jin watches the future flash through his mind, reaching towards the toe-head neighbor a second late.

 _"Hm, a frontal attack?"_ The black trion soldier brings it's arms forward, releasing a large beam from its palms. The attack threatens to engulf the entire alley way.

 _Crap! The civilians!_ Yuma steps on another blue square, hopping back while activating his black trigger. A large green shield expands from his hand, taking the large beam of trion. Jin runs towards his fellow black trigger user, sending the remaining six slashes across the wall towards the enemy.

 _"Let's leave while they're occupied."_ The other two soldiers move towards a gate. The one carrying Usami stumbles, a slash makes contact with its legs. It falls forward, another slash beheads it quickly, followed by the remaining four slicing from the ground to silence the attacking one. Chunks fall into piles of rubble, the attack stops. Yuma lowers his shield, sensing it is safe to do so.

The taunting trion soldier waves, long wire holding Usami around her waist up, _"Good try trigger users! But I win this one!"_ The two flow towards the gate.

(Line Break)

"Usami-senpai got captured!?" Chika places her hands over her mouth, trying to hide her shock.

Yuma nods, "I would have attacked, but I didn't know if I avoid catching her in the crossfire."

Jin stuffes his hands in his pockets, "You and me both. So many futures where things could have gone worse." He stares down the hall, glancing at Rindo's room, "Can you two go report to the boss? I have some elite duties to see to."

"Hm, then should we go over to Border and ask Xeno-san and Lilith-chan about this?"

"No, I'm heading over there myself Yuma-kun"

"Sure Jin-san!" Yuma locks his fingers behind his head, "Let's go Chika-chan."

"B-but I have to stir the stew!"

Jin give a thumbs up, "I'll do it on my way out Chika-chan! Don't worry about it!" He watches his younger comrades walk down the hall, disappear behind the large wooden door. _Hm, which future is the best? Either way, I'll have to recruit some._ The elite walks the opposite way, remembering to stir the kim-chi, then make an exit through the front door: _Who to talk to first?_

(Line Break)

A dull pounding resonates through her head, Usami curls in on herself: _Why won't the lights just shut up!_

 _"Oh! She's waking up Dr. Lamia!"_ She flinches: _What an annoying voice. When did Jin hit backwards puberty?_

"Hm, nudge her a little, she looks to still having a dream." _Is that Konami-senpai? Maybe Chika-chan?_ A prick of pain becomes present on her upper arm, she swats the metallic material away. Usami cuddles deeper into the blades of grass: _Wait a minute, grass?_ THe operator sits up, fully alter.

 _"Woah! Don't surprise me like that!"_ She looks up, seeing her kidnapper floating above.

"You, what do you want?" She reaches a hand up, trying to knock the thing out of the air.

 _"Keep you hands to yourself human."_ A wire pops from its head, poking back at Usami's hand, _"Not much fun is it?"_

"Charon, stop fooling around!" A new voice reaches the operator's ears.

 _"Of course Dr!"_ Charon pokes Usami one last time, _"Come along Meeden human! The Dr requires your help!"_

"Okay okay, I'm up." She swats at the bot, walking in the direction of the other voices.

"I-I just don't know what to make of this. I would assume this part shouldn't look like it's been fried?"

"You would be right Meeden male."

Usami parts the bushes, observing the scene in front of her. A large brown and red trion warrior of some kind lays on the ground, chest open, inner circuits visible. A large gruff man points inside the chest, talking with another person there, a female.

The women stands, motioning for Usami, "Come here, we need you look at something."

Usami crosses her arms, "I'm not helping you neighbors. Especially after you kidnapped me."

 _"Oh-ho! Do you need to learn the hard way to obey us?"_ A familiar metal spike pokes her neck.

She gulps back her panic, "Your loss, means you would have brought me here for nothing and exposed yourselves to Border, who would avenge me in the fullest."

 _"Hm, you would sacrifice yourself huh? This is quite troublesome then."_ Charon floats around, _"Ah! I got it! If you don't help us I'll kill him instead!"_ The white wire circles around the man's throat.

"Wait, wha-" He chokes.

 _"Choose carefully girl, I fear my calculations of the strength of a human's neck might be slightly off."_ Beady eyes stare at the Border operator.

Usami's eyes bulge out in surprise: _What do I do?! If I help these guys so many people might be put into danger. But this man might die and they will succeed! Where's Jin when I need him!?_ She breathes out, "Okay, let the man go. I'll help you."

 _"Ah! Good choice!"_ It releases its hostage. The man breathes in deeply, grabbing his freed neck.

"Come, I need you to look here." Lamia points into the soldier's chest interior.

 _Ugh, I'm going to regret this probably._

(Line Break)

Hours later Usami finds herself leaning against a tree, looking up at the star sprinkled sky.

"Um, th-thanks for earlier. You saved my life even though you don't know me." She turns, seeing the man leaning against his own tree.

"I would have done it for anybody, it is Borders job to protect against malicious neighbors."

"So you are with Border!" He perks up, "My son works for them!"

"Is that so? Why aren't you in Mikado City?" She turns her body around, leaning against the tree to talk.

"Oh, well I work and so I'm not usually there. I got work off to go see him, since I heard about the large battle that happened a little while ago."

"Then these guys picked you up right?" She gestures towards the small pod.

"Y-yah, I found the little robot on accident in the streets."

"Hm, what's your name?"

"M-my name? You can call m-me Mr. M I guess."

Usami smiles, "Well Mr. M, I promise to get you out of here and take you to see your son."

Mr. M smiles back, "Thank you miss!"

"Call me Shiori, let's get some sleep for tomorrow."

(Line Break)

"A white chaperone?" Xeno scratches his chin, "That could be any planet."

"Since more gates opened from Eragtis we thought it might be others from there." Yuma leans against the wall.

"Hm, I can see where you're getting that." Xeno fiddles with his arm bullets.

"I-Is Usami-chan going to be okay? Lilith is worried."

Chika hugs the shivering female neighbor, "It's okay. Usami-senpai will be fine, she's stronger than you can imagine!"

"I'll send out my soldiers to scout out for her, but I can't guarantee anything."

Yuma nods, "Thank you Xeno-san."

(Line Break)

"Looks like you'll need some way to inject trion in." Usami steps back, dusting off her hands.

"Hm, Charon."

 _"Roger Dr!"_ The bot flies over, inserting a wire into the large soldier's neck, _"Hm, more trion since I'm running low from all the gates."_ Another wire shoots out, hitting Usami in the neck, _"Just need to borrow this for a second."_ The operator falls forward.

"Woah!" Mr. M locks a tight embrace around the smaller form, stopping the descent, "What you do that for?"

 _"Science my human friend!"_

 _Woah, what is this?_ Usami looks around, seeing only light and blank screens: _It's like something out of a manga._

"Who are you?" A voice echoes through the empty room.

"Woah, who's there?" Usami brings her hands up in defense.

"This is my conscious, if you want to even call it that."

Usami wonders around some, "I'm Shiori, Usami Shiori and I don't know how I got into your head."

"S-shiori?" The voice is closure. Usami looks behind a screen, seeing a hunched over blonde form.

"Found you!" Usami walks forward, standing over the sulking form.

Blonde locks part as the man looks up, staring at the smiling girl, "What are you doing here?"

"You know, I really don't know myself either, probably a trion link."

"Hm, are you the one that has been repairing me?"

Usmai steps back, "H-how did you know?"

The blonde giggles slightly, "I'm a trion soldier, just because I can't move or walking up doesn't mean that my audio recording doesn't work."

"O-oh." The two sit awkwardly for a while.

"Gieve."

"Excuse me?"

"Gieve, that's my name, Shiori."

"Hm, Gieve, what a nice name." Usami extends her hand, flares flaring, "Should I take you out of here Gieve-san?"

The neighbor feels a slight blush blossom up his face at the cute gesture, flare and all. He extends his own hand, taking hers into his, "I-I would like that."

 **Nerd:** *walking in with costumes* Hey you two! I have somethings for you!

 **Jai:** *closing laptop screen* Let me guess, you've gotten into a new series and want us to cosplay someone?

 **Nerd:** *smirk* Perhaps~~ *hands Lawless costume* Put that on! *turns to couch* Oh Mino~~ I have something for you!

 **Mino:** *drops book* If you think I will dress up for your personal vendetta you are sorely mis-

 **Nerd:** *magically puts costume on* You were saying?

 **Mino:** *in Licht costume* This wig is itchy. *looks at winged backpack* What's up with the angel theme?

 **Jai:** *in Lawless costume* I like these glasses! *glasses flare* I am, Megane-kun *scarf flapping in wind*!

 **Nerd:** *in Kuro costume* This is amazing! *turns to audience* Cookies to whoever can name the series! ^-^ I also swear this chapter is longer! It is seven pages on Google Docs!


	18. Black Trigger

**A/N: Hello everybody! So, I was thinking of writing two chapters before I leave, but I'm mean so I'll leave you all on a cliffhanger! *evil grin* At least it's a long chapter! I am very happy that you all have grown to like my OC's, even though they might be a little rough around the edges! I love the feedback that you all give me on the story and even guessing as to what might happen in the future, keep those reviews coming! Also, don't be afraid to ask questions on the plot or characters, my feelings won't be hurt if you tell me there is a plot hole. I'd rather fix it than have it bugging you in the back of your mind! Sorry for any awkward sentences, mixed up words and shorter paragraphs! Let's solve a little puzzle here in chapter 18 *whips out 3DS and plays** _ **Myst**_ ***!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **WT characters DO NOT belong to me *except for OC's ^-^***

(Line Break)

 _Should be able to break through the wall, right?_ Osamu stands in front of the wall where the gate door always opens, folded arms and head cocked to the side, calculating his next move. _A large enough concentration of trion would open the wall, just not large enough to cause damage to surrounding areas._ He places his left palm on the grey wall, contemplating how much trion is needed. _Hm, maybe a trion strand would work better?_ A yellow wires comes forward for Osamu's back, tapping the wall next to the white arm. _Okay, let's try this, hope no one is on the other side._

The strap glows brighter, new trion flow being the cause. Osamu closes his eyes, picturing extending the string through the wall at fast as possible. The weapon obeys, burying deep into the wall and continuing for what seemed like forever. _When does it end? There should have been some give already._ He stops, bring the trion extension back into the small room.

Osamu peeks through the small hole made by the trion, trying to see something on the other side. All there is is a long black tube, extending through the wall with no light source evident on the other side. _What? How can there be nothing?_

A small purple spect appears in front of Osamu's face, causing him to jump away, falling onto his bottom.

"Yo!" A familiar goofy voice comes from the other side, "Osamu-san! Sorry to barge in, but we need to try out the new and antidote out!" Jai walks through, noticing Osamu fallen on the ground. He couldn't hold in a giggle, "He-eh! Did I surprise you with my presence?"

Osamu stands, dusting himself off, "Jai-senpai, I wasn't expecting you."

Another giggle, "I couldn't tell!" The redhead waves to the ebony, "Come on! Mino isn't very patient."

"Heh, I couldn't tell." Osamu walks through the gate with the taller neighbor. The two walk down the twisting hallways for a while.

"How do you not get lost in here?" Green eyes covered by goggles take in the environment.

"Heh, same question I ask when I look at your planet! So many black paths and homes!" Jai jabs a button next to a door, it slides open.

"I guess that's true." They walk into the room. It is a larger room, cabinets line the wall, full of various tubes and beakers. A medical bed sits in the far corner, two neighbor girls sit on the plush seat. Both are dressed in typical white tanktop and black pants.

Mino turns from his other patients, clipboard in hand, "About time you two. Come over here!"

Jai strides over, followed by Osamu, "Okay okay! We're coming."

The girl with shorter hair perks up as the duo draws closure, "Hey! I remember you!" She points at Osamu

"W-wah? I don't know what you're talking about. Do I know you?" Worry runs across his face.

"Really? We battled yesterday, you broke through my defenses somehow." She cocks her head, "You really don't remember?"

"N-no, I-I don't-"

"You!" The other girl stands from the bed, running at Osamu. His eyes widen as he steps back and putting his arms up in a defensive stance.

"Woah woah!" Jai wraps his arms around the oncoming form, holding her back from her target, "What is wrong with you?!"

She kicks her legs out, "Let me go you filthy horned freak!"

Mino runs towards a cabinet, opening a drawer and grabbing an object out.

"Vrina! Calm down!" The short haired girl grabs her friends in a similar fashion to Jai, "Do not make our situation worse with Aftorkrator than it is!"

They struggle for a minute longer, Mino runs back over, "Let me see her hands." Jai and the girl each grab one of Vrina's wrists, holding them out towards Mino. The short scientist wraps metal cuffs in her wrists, securing them together.

Vrina struggles more, flailing her arms from Mino's grip, landing a strike on his face. The wounded man gasps, stepping back and holding his nose, Osamu snaps out of his daze, gasping and rushing to Mino's side.

Jai tightens his grip, "Vrina! It's Lias! Stop acting like a child! This isn't like you!" The other girl named Lias says.

"Jeez, it's she tired?" Vrina laxens, leaning heavily on Jai. The redhead sighs, "Finally."

Lias wipes her brow, signing as well. She glares at her friend, bringing back an arm, landing a hard punch to the others shoulder, "How stupid are you?! Why would you just attack someone like that?!"

Vrina opens her eyes, looking up into Jai's. She jumps back in surprise to the proximity, attempting to dust herself off with the cuffs, "S-sorry. He just looks a lot like Cryo is all."

"Gah! Vat rery men uo c'n hif mi?" Mino's hand holds his nose, making his voice higher pitched. Osamu stands behind him, a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"He-eh! Mino sounds funny!" The other scientist puts his own hand over his mouth, holding in giggles.

"Jai-senpai, this might be serious." Osamu glances around the room, "Hm, where are some bandaids and gauze?" The megane pokes through the drawers.

"Okay, I'll find the stuff. Osamu, sort out the other prisoners over there." Jai walks over to Mino, grinning madly, "Come sickly man, let me help you."

"Fut op, iriot!" The greenutte slaps the others hands away.

Osamu groans to himself, turning back to the other two in the room, "I suppose get comfy for the time being."

Lias nods, Vrina walks robotically back towards the medical table.

"Hey, do you really not remember?" Osamu jumps slightly at the question.

"U-um, w-well, I don't." Ebony locks fall into his face as his head drops, bowing in shame.

"Hm, I thought there was something weird about our battle." She pokes his bicep, "I mean, you don't physically look that strong."

"Um."

"So I thought you the stronger mental type, but even then you would have talked back." Lias strokes her chin, cocking her head, "So bizarre."

"Um, I-I still have no idea what you're talking about."

She rolls her eyes, flicking him in the forehead, "We had a battle and you apparently don't remember it!"

The ebony haired boy flinches back on instinct, rubbing his head, "Ow."

"He-eh! Wuss! You're in your trion body!" Lias sticks her tongue out. Once satisfied with her gesture, she turns swiftly, walking towards Vrina.

 _What? This girl is crazy!_ Osamu signs again, tucking his hands deep into his pants pockets. Standing there awkwardly for a minute, tapping his foot to an invisible rhythm.

"Hey! Goggles! Come over here!" Lias waves her hand from her seat on the table.

 _What now?_ He reluctantly walks over, goggles flaring. "D-do you two need something?"

"Sure do! Vrina wants to tell you something!" The short haired girl nudges Vrina, "Go on."

Vrina looks away, slight blush present on her cheeks, "S-sorry. Sorry for attacking you."

"No no! It's fine, I get it!" He rubs the back of his head, "I guess I just have one of those faces."

Lias giggles, punching the other Antia neighbor lightly, "Why so flustered?" Vrina glares, taking a hand of cloth into her hands, pulling back an arm to sock Lias in the face.

"H-hey, can I ask you guys something?"

"Hm? I suppose." Lias pushes Vrina away.

Osamu breathes in deeply, "I can tell based off of your conversations and hostility that you two are war prisoners, probably from the latest invasion. A-and you said I battled you, but I have no recollection of the event." He bows his head, "S-so what I'm trying to ask is, did I kill or injure anyone?"

Lias studies the downcast boy, "Hm, no. You only managed to damage my pride."

"Y-yah, same I guess." Vrina fiddles with the cool metal around her wrists.

 _R-really!_ He stares at his white palm, looking at the small reflection from the blue orb. "T-thank you two! You have no idea what that means to me."

"Sure! Now," Lias smirks, "Time to answer one of mine." She flicks her hair behind her ear, "You seem to be on good terms with those two," Gestures towards Jai currently trying to place gauze on Mino's nose, "But they called you a prisoner. Then you went on Antia and fought. So, what are you to Aforkrator?"

Silence, "I-I'm, not sure." He smiles sadly, making eye contact, "I suppose I'm just a weapon in the making, an experiment still useful."

 _Not what I was expecting. How depressing._ "Sorry I asked."

A goofy voice breaks through the atmosphere of seriousness, "Hey! You two girls, lunch time! I'll escort you." Jai points to the door, grinning yet again.

"Osamu, I'll help you with the tests we had planned." Mino taps his nose, cross eyed glare.

Lias giggles, "See ya Goggles!"

(Line Break)

"Hm, is it planted?"

"Yes Viza, I already slipped it."

"Hm, I still wonder why we are doing something so cruel. The one is only 17."

"Hm, but sacrifices have to be made in order to ensure the safety of our planet."

"I know Hairen," Viza opens his eyes slightly, "Still doesn't make it any less cruel."

(Line Break)

"And done." Mino taps furiously on the tablet, "I'll take these results back to my room and analyze." The horned Aftorkrator scientist pats Osamu's shoulder, "Look like you'll be able to walk around with flesh and blood soon."

"Thank you Mino-sensei."

"Again with the honorifics."

Osamu smiles, "Can't help it. Using honorifics makes me feel a little like my old self."

Mino is silent: _He really does want to go home._ The door opens again, the trio consisting of Jai, Vrina and Lias enter.

"Yo! Brought them back just in case more tests are needed." Jai waves, "Long time no see Osamu-san!"

"Hello Jai-senpai."

Mino grumbles, "Jai, I'm running these to my lab quickly. Watch these three while I'm gone."

"Roger!" He salutes as Mino walks past and out the door.

"Hey Goggles! Missed you at lunch!" Lias giggles.

"I-I've never have had lunch with anyone on this planet."

Lias scoots closer, whispering, "Good, quite frankly it's garbage!"

"Ah! That's right! You haven't eaten Osamu-san!" Looks around widely, eyeing the door, "I can trust you to watch these two ladies right?"

"Sure?"

He gives a thumbs up, "Thanks buddy! I'll be back in a sec!" In a flash of red he's gone.

Lias turns serious, "Good, they're gone." She turns to Osamu, placing a hand on his shoulder, staring through his goggles, "We have some information. But we also need your help."

Vrina holds up a rolled piece of paper, "Someone slipped us these plans. They're for the pathways of the tunnels beneath the cells."

"W-what? Where'd you get that?" Osamu stares in amazement.

"Sources." Vrina rolls it out.

"If we can get down there than we can get out easy."

"There's only one catch: we need a passkey."

Lias nods, "This is where you come in, those two scientist will have one. You know, the thing in their pockets that when they press the button the door opens?"

"We need one of those."

Osamu tries to wrap his mind around the plan: _Steal something from Mino-senpai and Jai-senpai? But, if I do it I'll be able to go back and see Yuma and Chika._ "I-I'm sure I can get one."

Lias smiles, "Good! If it works out then we'll all be free! We'll even be able to take you back to your planet!"

Osamu drums his fingers along the medical table, "Okay, first, I have to tell you guys about someone else that came through with me."

(Line Break)

"Hm, looks like it'll work just fine." Mino places and shorts papers into piles, "Just some fine tuning to the serum and it'll be fine." He flicks a syringe point, then sticks the tip into a small dish full of blood droplets, observing through the microscope the reaction. Mino nods, "Good" A swoosh resonates behind him, he grumbles looking up from the lens but not back, "I swear, if that is you Jai."

"It's not." Dark eyes widen, recognizing the young voice.

"Hyuse." Mino spins in his chair, slowly, facing the cloaked elite, "What brings you here?"

"It's _Lord Hyuse,_ we need all data on 05 transferred to the rest of the science division."

An eyebrow raises, "And why is that? He is our responsibility specifically, you did assign him to us." _How peculiar._

The elite straightens his cloak, glaring at the sitting form, "It's orders from Hairen, since you are under his watch you must obey."

"Is that so." Mino stands, folding his arms and glaring back, "You can tell Hairen to take his orders and shove them up his-"

"MINO-KUN!" A voice yells through the closed door. Said door opens a second later, Jai runs in, effectively knocking into Hyuse. The two tumble forward to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Hyuse shoves the redhead off.

"Sorry! But it's an emergency!" Jai steps off the black and red cloak, "Mino! Osamu-san hasn't eaten yet! All the leftovers were thrown away!"

Mino massages his temples, "Is that what you're crying over? Some nasty prisoner food!"

He smiles a toothy grin, "Maybe."

"Ugh, take some of my prus fruit: second shelf on the left of my desk."

"Thanks Mino-kun! You're the best!"

"Yah yah, just go and get." He waves towards the door. Jai happily strides back to the door, walking back into the halls. "Now, about those transfers. I'll setup a file of all the information, just make sure it doesn't get corrupted."

Hyuse glares, dusting himself off, "See that you do." He turns, following suite of Jai: _Soon, it'll be all over._

(Line Break)

"Hm, so where our cells are, they're not on Aftorkrator?"

"Good job Goggles! They are, in fact, on a large rock that circles the planet."

"A moon?"

"If that's what Meeden calls it than yes."

"Calm down Lias, people might hear you."

Lias folds her arms, "Fine Vrina. Let's go back over the plan."

Osamu nods, "I need to get a keycard for someone. To do that I must find Jai-senpai and Mino-senpai's lab, take one and pick up Replica-sensei so that they cannot stop me with the mindlink."

Lias claps, "A plus!" She points to the map, "Then you'll hand it to me or Vrina, we'll wait till night to escape. We'll use the keycard to open our cell and find yours with the map."

"Then we'll go down to the tunnels beneath, finding the ship docking place, steal and ship and get out of here." Vrina pokes the square shape representing the docking station.

"Heck yah team!" The loud girl throws her hands in the air, "We're getting out of here!" She socks Osamu in the shoulder, "We may have just met, but we're counting on you!"

Osamu smiles, "I'm counting on you two too!" _Finally, I might just be able to go home._

"Yo! Sorry about that." Jai walks through the door again, carrying a small bag of chip looking things. Vrina quickly lays down on the table, hiding the map underneath, "Got some food for you Osamu-san!" He tosses the back to the ebony haired boy, "We also need you back in your cell too, let's move!"

"Okay." The goggles wearing boy moves towards the door.

"Hey, can we come with you?" Lias stands in front of Vrina, blocking her from view as she hid the map, "I mean, we're kind of tired. You might as well drop all three of us off."

Jai thinks for a second, "I suppose you're right. Let's go guys!"

Osamu glances back at the girls: _Tomorrow, it's all going down tomorrow._

(Line Break)

"Morning Osa-san!" Jai pokes his head through the gate, "I remembered to bring you breakfast too!"

 _Ugh, didn't get any sleep._ He rubs his eyes, reaching towards the goggles, "Morn' Jai-senpai."

"Fufu~ sleepy head in all his glory!" He walks fully through the gate, waving a black box, "Foods here!"

"Um, a-actually Jai-senpai, can I come eat with you and Mino-senpai?" Osamu fiddles with the band of the goggles, placing them over his head.

"Hm, those girls make you lonely?" Jai folds his arms, "Come talk to Jai about your girl problems."

The meeden humanoids face lights up, "U-um, it-it's not like that!" He scratches his cheek, "I-I just thought that I could help you today, with science stuff."

Jai cocks his head, staring with amber iris', "Hm, I suppose we could use an extra pair of hands." He motions to the purple void, "Let us go then!"

Osamu smiles, "Okay! Coming." _Commence operation_

(Line Break) _._

"Hm, thank you Osamu. Work went by especially quick today." Mino leans back into his chair.

"Yah! We got so much done! I never knew that you could organize so well!" Jai gazes in amazement at the wall of shelves, "Not a single binder or book out of place!"

"Oh, it's the least I could do, after everything you and Mino-senpai have done for me."

Jai pats the neighbors head, "Aw, thanks buddy!"

Osamu sees his chance, he wraps his arms around the midsection of Jai, enveloping him into a hug, "You both have no idea how much I appreciate your help these past months, making me feel somewhat at home."

Jai looks in surprise at the sudden movement, "D-don't mention it." He returns the gesture, resting his chin on the others head, "I would have done it for any of my friends!" He giggles.

Osamu stiffens: _Friends._ He retracts, clenching the small card in his white palm.

"Jeez, you two are too sentimental." Mino shakes his head, "It's not like we're going anywhere soon."

 _But I am, quit saying things like that, you're making me feel guilty._ "I know!" He grins at Mino, goggles flaring, "I just don't know the next time that I'll be able to return the favor."

"Hm, you've been acting a little weird. You're not going to die or anything, we just need to make a bigger dose of the medicine than you will be able to walk around in your real body!" Jai points to Mino, "After all, he is a genius!"

"Yes yes, what time is it?" Mino stares at the screen, looking at the little clock, "Almost lunch time huh? Osamu, want to stay for a little longer? Not that there is really anything to do."

"Thanks for the offer Mino-senpai, but I have bothered you too much, plus I'm a little tired."

Mino raises an eyebrow, "But you're in a trion body, you shouldn't be tired."

Osamu panics, scratching his head, "W-well, just habit I guess. Thinking after doing so much work I should rest. Heh."

Mino struggles, "Whatever."

Jai jumps to the door, "Come on! I'll take you back!"

The two walk out into the long hallway. Once the familiar hall of prisoner gates comes into view a large gate opens, spitting out many dressed in the same white and black attire. Osamu scans for the two Antia neighbors. They walk down the opposite side of the line of prisoners, watching the line file down the hall. Something knocks into Osamu's back, making him stumble forward.

"I'm sorry Goggles!" The familiar shrill voice makes his eyes open, "I didn't see you there." She reaches for his flesh arm, his green iris' point towards his left though. Lias understands the gesture, she switches course, grabbing the robotic palm instead, "Let me help you up."

"Th-thank you." He stumbles up, releasing his grip on the card and allowing her to draw to back.

"No, thank you."

"Hey! You, get moving!" The guard appears, gesturing for Lias to move.

"Okay, see you later Goggles!" She runs back into line, a smile evident on her face.

"That was kind of weird." Jai watches her walk away, "She might just like you man!" He giggles.

 _No, it's nothing like that._ "I-I don't think so." They continue their march to the gate port.

"But she totally knocked into you on purpose!" He pushes the button, a guard stands to the right, eyeing the two. Osamu panics: _He doesn't have his key! He'll notice!_ The door, however, opens.

Jai waves him in, "See you tomorrow!"

(Line Break)

 _When are they coming? I'm so anxious it's not even funny._ Osamu sits in the corner opposite to the gate opening, knees tucked to his chest. _They know where my cell it right? They walked here with us yesterday. Perhaps they forgot me._ He leans his head onto the wall, tapping his head lightly to pass time easier.

The familiar purple spot appears sometime later, signalling the opening a the gate. Osamu stands, watching as Lias pokes her head in.

"Sorry! Got a little lost on the way." She smiles, gesturing for him to come through. He takes the offer, walking into the dark halls of Aftorkrator. Vrina glances around, keeping a look out for guards.

"Did you get the Replica guy?"

Osamu shakes his head, "Mino-senpai keeps careful watch, if only Jai-senpai were there than I could have left with him easy."

Lias nods, "Guess we're going to sneak back into their lab." She turns to Vrina, "Which way again?"

The other points, "Down this hall. It's on the way to the tunnel entrances."

"Awesome! Let's go team!" The three tiptoe down the hall, looking around every corner to make sure no stray guards find them. The dull lights from the control panels along the wall light their way, casting black shadows lined with red light.

"We're here." Vrina points to the lab door, gesturing for Lias to take out the cardkey. Lias does, waving at Osamu.

"I think we should all go in, since one single person outside of the door would look suspension, especially since we're wearing prison uniforms."

"Shouldn't we leave one person out in case someone does come though?" Vrina looks back around the corner, "This whole situation is kind of worrisome."

 _What should we do?_ "I think we'll be out and in pretty quick, let's all go in. Besides, it is kind of late meaning any sane person would be in bed." _Even though Mino-senpai and Jai-senpai are necessarily sane, especially Jai._

"See Vrina, even Goggles agrees with me!" Lias flattens against the wall next to the door, "Let's go!" She taps the button, the pressure releases and it slide open. The trio hold their breathe at the loudness, listening for any foot steps. Once none were heard they bolt, quickly closing it.

"Yep, this was a crazy idea." Vrina releases her held breath, calming her own nerves.

"I think my heart my just run out of my chest." Lias places her hand over her chest, she stands, "Okay Goggles, what are we looking for?"

Osamu draws a small sphere shape into the air, "A black and white oval sphere shape object. Has horns like mine with purple slits for eyes. He should be on some table charging up with trion."

Lais places both hands on her waist, panning the room, "You mean like that?" She points to a black sphere.

"Yes!" Osamu rushes over, taking the small bot into his arms: _Now I can go home, now that I have Replica._ He tucks his chaperone under his arm, "Okay, we can go now-" The one thing they all dreaded happens, the door opens.

"C'mon Mino-kun, I really did lose it."

"Stop with those ridiculous honorifics, and how can you just lose your keycard!?" Mino walks in, "You even left the lights on you idio-" He stops, noticing Osamu and the other two in the room.

"Oh Mino! Why'd you stop?" Jai peaks over his shorter friend, making eye contact with Osamu first, "Osamu-san? Wh-what are you doing here?" He glances at the other two, "W-what's going on?"

Vrina and Lias glance at each other in fear, then back to Osamu. The goggles boy shivers in panic: _Crap! Of all the things to go wrong!_

"Osamu, what are you doing with these two prisoners?" Mino folds his arms, "Are you stealing your chaperone too?" The two scientist walk further into the room.

"I-I, we're just."

"Are you trying to leave Aftorkrator?" Jai's face flashes sadness for a second.

"Y-yah," Osamu grasps Replica closure, "A-all f-four of us a-are going h-home."

Mino glares, "You know I can't-"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Jai's sudden outburst makes everyone jumps back.

Vrina cocks her head, "What?"

Jai returns to his usually funny demeanor, "You guys could have just told us, we would have helped!"

"What!" Lias stares in disbelief.

Jai smirks, "Yah, we've been on the bad side of Aftorkrator for a while, why else would they give me this crap of a job!"

"Jai, we are not-"

"Oh come on Mino!" Jai turns back around, "If we turn them in we'll get the blame for not keeping our belongings safe. If they escape than we'll probably get executed," he points to Osamu, "Especially if he were to get away." Jai turns back towards Osamu, "I am kind of saddened that you wouldn't tell me or at least ask for help, I kind of thought we were becoming good friends."

"N-no, Jai-senpai, it's not like tha-"

The redhead waves, "I know, you're on a neighbor planet. I get there are few you can trust here."

"So, just like that, you're on our side?" Vrina folds her arms.

"Heck yah, I am at least!" Jai turns to his college, "What about you, Mino-kun?"

The older signs, "i guess I have no choice," He glances at Jai, "Someone has to keep you in check."

"Aw!" Jai bends down, hugging the other, "You're such a buddy!"

"Yes yes! Stop with the affectionate gestures!" He smacks Jai lightly on the head.

Jai sits back up, giving another toothy grin, "Alright team! Where to next?"

(Line Break)

"Jeez, I work here and I didn't even know this existed!" Jai taps the dark walls, feeling water dampen his hand. "Why are the walls so wet?"

"Because that the perfect cliche for underground tunnels." Lias follows behind the leader, Vrina.

"Actually, the water from above is pouring through the cracks, or the water in the air has nowhere to go and when it get hot it evaporates onto the wall."

"Wow Vrina! I bet even Goggles didn't know that!"

"Why are you dragging me into this conversation?"

"Ha-ha! Why not Osamu-kun!"

Osamu grumbles, "Why me?" He tucks Replica further into the crook of his arm.

"Just ahead should be the hanger." Vrina tucks the map back into her pocket, "Be ready for anything."

"Roger!"

"Well know they know we're here you idiot!" Mino folds his arms, "Why didn't I stay behind?"

Jai nudges the older, "Don't you remember that awesome speech you gave? About friendship and stuff."

"I do not remember it being a speech by any stretch."

"Okay okay, let's focus on what's important." Lias notices a little red button to the side of the hidden door, "Are you guys ready for this?"

"Not really." Osamu fiddles with his longer right sleeve.

"Oh, it'll be fun!" The redhead points towards the soon to be open door, "Let's get off this dump of a planet!"

Lias nods with a smile, pressing the button. The rock slab raises slowly, revealing a large lightly lit room, "Jackpot! Let's move out!" The little group file out of the opening, standing behind a large Aforkrator ship.

"About time, I almost felt we were lost." Mino dusts his pants off, walking further ahead, "Well, I guess-"

"What do you know big bro, they did show up." An echoing voice cuts everyone off.

 _Oh no, no no no!_ "Everyone! Back into the cave!" Osamu jumps as the storm of attacks come in, metal shards and blue trion bullets fly towards the group.

Osamu puts both of his arms up, creating a shield a moment after the attack. Everyone runs behind the safety and back into the rock.

"Don't let them get away."

Osamu grunts, extending a trion strap around the leg of the ship. He heaves the object closure, trying to put some debris between them and the elites who are now descending from the ceiling. Once satisfied with the placement of the ship, he bolts into the cave, pressing the red button to close the door. Osamu gasps, leaning against the wall and gulping large mouthfuls of air: _How did they know we were coming? At least everyone is okay._

"Mino!" Jai shakes his college furiously, trying to make him open his eyes, "Come on buddy, it's not that bad. You'll be fine." The redhead is hysterical, clutching the bloody cloth around Mino's chest in his hands.

Lias clenches her own leg, hissing as she rips out a metal shard, throwing it to the side, "H-How is he?"

Osamu moves closure, getting the full horrific view of things. Mino has three large metal pieces sticking from his chest, lined by smaller shards. His face is visibly pale even in the dark cave, his eyes closed.

"Come on! Wake the hell up!" Jai shakes more, tears trickling from his eyes.

"J-jai?" The redhead gasps at his name being said quietly, "Y-you're so lo-ound."

"Hey, Mino, you're going to be fine."

"Heh, w-we all k-know that's a l-lie." He cough, spitting little flakes onto Jai's coat and face.

"No! Mino-senpai!" Osamu knees down, applying his own pressure onto the wound, "We'll get you out of here and back on your feet."

"O-osamu, I-I'm sorry for-for all the h-horrible thi-things I said t-to you."

"Don't talk like that!" Osamu feels his own tears prick his eyes.

"J-jai, ob-obnoxious, f-funny Jai-i," He smiles a sincere smile, "Y-you wer-re always-s l-like the s-son I ne-never had."

"Mino! Don't you dare."

Mino shakely moves his hands to his chest, "T-the least I-I c-can do is-is leav-ve you with-th someth-thing, I-I'll b-be dam-mned i-if I w-went thro-rough thi-is and no-ot hel-lp yo-ou."

Osamu recognizes what he's trying to do, "No! If you sacrifice yourself then there is no way to turn back!"

"J-just mak-ke su-sure you do-don't let-t me fall-l into b-bad hands." A yellow glow appears around the blood palms, showing the transfer of life and trion.

"Mino! Sto-"

In a flash of yellow and green, Mino is gone: _Thank you all, I'll remember those days we had together._ All that remains, a black and green pair of headphones, small white horns sprout from either ear muff.

 **Jai:** Well, this is awkward, I kind of miss Mino *single tear, cuddling with plush Replica*

 **Nerd:** *pats Jai's back* I know buddy, I know. I almost didn't do it because of all the reviews saying that they liked you two.

 **Jai:** *wipes face* w-wait, what happens to me?

 **Nerd:** *signs* no spoilers *waves hand*

 **Mino:** *falls through ceiling into Jai's lap* oof!

 **Jai:** MINO! *bear hug* I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!

 **Mino:** *bones breaking* gah! Let go of me you idiot!

 **Nerd:** *sign* I know I'll get hell for taking OC's out, especially since many of you have expressed how likable they are, so I'm not going to spoil anything about the future dealing with these two knuckleheads *gestures towards hysterical Jai and grumpy Mino*


	19. Interaction

**Review Responses**

 **Lily: *hiding in covers* I know, I love Mino as well. He was different then Jai, but so much fun to write and create! I am very happy at where he evolved to character wise *tears* these past weeks I may have been regretting taking him out! Alas, what is done is done! Here is the chapter, your wait is over! *bows* Thank you for another review!**

 **Guest: *hiding deeper in covers* I don't know, I had an idea one day and that involved taking out some characters! Partially for Osamu's development later on in the story! Thank you for the review!**

 **A/N: Hello again! I hope you have all had an awesome time while I was on vacation! Sorry about that again! Both for the vacation and last chapter, can you see that no one is safe in this story? Well, it's true! Anyway, I hope this chapter is semi-decent since I'm tired, behind on school and a little rusty! Let us see what awaits dear Mikumo Unit in the next chapter...we're going to 19!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **WT characters DO NOT belong to me!**

(Line Break)

 _Hm, perhaps she does not need our help._ The elite nibbles on another rice cracker, holding the snack box in his left hand.

"Jin-san." A monotone voice draws the Tamakoma member from his thoughts.

"Kazama-senpai and company." He smiles at the incoming unit of three, "What can I do for you?"

Kikuchihara has a slight pout at the question, "You already know what we're here for."

"Hm, you want to help us find Shiori-san right?"

"Yes, she may be part of Tamakoma now but she was our operator too." Kazama meets the blue eyes of the elite, "We can help find her."

Jin grins, holding out the cracker box, "Oh, I know, my side effect is telling me that as well." The unit members take from the snack offering, "But, the best way you can help now is to give her another day or two," Jin shakes the box, watching the sweets bounce up and down, "The interaction will decide something very big in the future."

The shorter captain nods, "You know where to find us if the future shifts."

(Line Break)

 _"Ah! She's awake!"_ Charon bounces into Usami's view, _"Good morning! Or rather, afternoon!"_

The operator rubs her face, "What happened?" She moves a hand across her face again, noticing the absence of her spectacles, "And where are my glasses?"

"Charon used your trion to awaken Gieve, however, he woke up and you stayed asleep." Usami glances over at the scientist, Lamia hovers over a humanoid with blonde hair.

 _"Yes! I thought you'd never awaken!"_ Charon releases a mechanical giggle, _"Gieve-sama must have sucked your trion almost dry! Be glad that you were able to wake up!"_

"Shiori!" The operator turns towards the familiar gruff voice, "You're okay!"

"M-Mr. M!" Usami gives a small smile to the man who's standing next to one of the many trees.

She peeks back at the scientist and soldier, Gieve. Lamia waves her hands in front of the seated blonde, obviously checking his sensors for any malfunctions. His blue eyes follow the waving fingers, momentarily making contact with Usami's gaze. They both look away after that second.

Lamia nods her head, "Everything seems to be functioning properly."

 _"Oh! What a relief!"_ The small soldier hovers over distant Gieve, _"That means we can finish what we came to do!"_

"Of course, but first," The Dr glances towards the other two humanoids, "Gieve, get rid of them."

(Line Break)

Xeno sighs, leaning back into the couch, "Sorry, my soldiers found nothing while scouting."

Yuma nods, typing on the keyboard.

Lilith grumbles, eyebrows constricting in worry, "Lilith hopes that Shiori-chan is okay."

"Oh, she will be Lilith-chan!" The all too familiar silk voice enters the room through the open door.

"Ah, Jin-san, is that what your side effect is telling you?" Yuma leans back in the desk chair, peaking at the elite.

Jin salutes, bodding his bangs, "Yep! The pieces are set, smooth future from here on out!" _That is, if Kazama Unit makes it on time._

(Line Break)

Usami panics at the command from the doctor: _This doesn't look good._ "Doesn't that seem-m a little, rash?"

 _"You silly humans trying to talk your way out of death."_ The blue beedy eyes zoom up on the humanoids, _"Such funny creatures!"_

Lamia sighs, raising from her seated position, "We can't have you slipping information to Border. With Gieve now operational I'm sure we can counter anything that comes our way from that organization." The Eragtis neighbor tucks the stray hair strands behind her ear, "Now Gieve."

The blonde soldier glances at the shivering Meeden duo: _T-that women, s-she helped me. B-but Lamia built me._ He shakes his head, calculating the next best move.

 _"Gieve, you heard the doctor,"_ That cursed mechanical voice breaks through his thoughts, _"Do your duty as a soldier, follow your commander."_ A wire enters his vision, pointing towards Usami, _"Or must I do it?"_

 _W-what do I do? W-why am I even conflicted about this?_ He glances again at Lamia, noticing her stern glare: _S-she raised me, keeps me safe, but…_ The blonde turns back towards Usami,: _S-she, Usami Shiori, saved me. Saved me from the blankness, the memory wipe that Charon or the doctor caused._

The small soldier sighs, hovering towards the Meeden humans, _"Gieve appears to be in capable right now. Don't worry Dr. Lamia,"_ She shivers at the bots remark, _"I'll fulfill your wish."_

 _Crap, this is not good._ Usami backs away from the advancing threat, gripping the small black box in her pocket: _What should I do? I'm not an agent!_ The trigger is pulled out, she extends it in front of her chest, "Trigger-"

 _"Too slow!"_ Charon shoots two pointed wires at the operator.

Everything moves in slow motion. Usami panics: _The trion body switch won't happen in time._ The wires comes closure, aimed precisely at her chest. Her eyes blink closed, waiting for the soldier to finish the job. Seconds pass painlessly, no blow, her body transfers into her rarely used trion one. The operator glances up, Mr. M gasps. Gieve stands in front of Usami, both of Charon's wires gripped in his hands.

"G-gieve?" Usami doesn't understand: _W-what is he doing?_

"S-shiori," He turns, glancing at the person he saved, "I remember, I remember your name." Gieve glances back at the other Eragtis persona's, "I also remember the way those two have wiped my memories, used me many times."

"Gieve! What are you doing?!" Lamia is baffled: _T-that stupid robot!_

" _Oh-ho, looks like Gieve is in need of another memory wipe."_ One of the wires in the blondes grip lengthens, slithering towards his head, _"No worries! That pesky girl will no longer control you in your mind!"_

Usami activates the scorpion blade in her black gloved hand, bringing it up and slicing the wire. "Y-you're not going to touch his mind!"

" _Ha-ha! You're defending him?! You've just met Gieve!"_ The smaller soldier hover up and down, _"Dr. Lamia, I think plan two is the only way."_

The Eragtis neighbor sighs, "Very well." Her white bracelet extends up her left arm, covering the entire limb, "Come, Charon."

" _Roger!"_ Charon floats quickly to Lamia, merging with the white arm. Color changes from white, to grey and finally black, white spikes sticking out of the forearm part.

"Gieve, you have chosen poorly again. After I get rid of those two Meeden humans I'll blank your mind again." Lamia raises the blackened arm.

"I-is that a black trigger?" Usami raises her scorpion blade: _Just remember what Kazama-san and Jin-san have taught you._ She glances at the cracking blade: _My trions running low from awakening Gieve though, this will be a problem if someone else doesn't show up._ "G-gieve, I'm not sure I'll be any help. I'm not a soldier and low on trion."

The blonde soldier glances down at the dar clothed girl, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Usami feels her cheeks warm up, "T-thank you."

"W-what about me?" Mr. M pipes in from behind the tree.

"I said I'd protect you _both._ "

"N-no, you just told Shiori you'd protect her."

"I said both, human."

 _He doesn't even notice that he said her specifically?_ Mr. M giggles a little: _Is it possible for robots to fall in love?_

"Enough!" Lamia shoots beams from her palm, creating small glowing circles in the ground. Black armored humanoid forms rise from the portals, claws extended and at the ready, "Now, go easily!"

Instead of the four black trigger soldiers running forward, three explode from the head, leaking trion and disappearing into cubes.

" _What?! Who was that?!"_

"Ugh, now our cover's blown." Three black and blue clothed forms land in front of Gieve and Usami, "Should we use chameleon again?"

"Kikuchihara, focus, we need your side effect for this." The shorters turns, meeting Usami's cool colored eyes with his fiery ones, "Sorry we're late Shiori-san, Jin didn't calls us till later."

"K-Kazama-san?!"

Kikuchihara ties his hair up, "Come on, let's go get this over with. The ticking in these trion soldiers is giving me a headache."

"Let's go, Kazama Unit."

 **Jai:** So that's what you meant when you said you may have created a ship.

 **Nerd:** *twiddling with a stick* Yah, it just kind of...happened? *rubbing head*

 **Mino:** *glaring* A lot of this seem to just _happen_ in this story.

 **Nerd:** *pouty face* I said I was sorry!

 **Mino:** *grumbling*

 **Jai:** *grinning like a madman, placing Mino in a headlock* One of us has to be around in the story right, Nerd-san?!

 **Nerd:** …..

 **Jai:** …..

 **Nerd:** A-anyway, sorry about the shorter chapter, fight is in chapter 21! *hides in covers* J-just rusty and still need to plan out the fight!


	20. Rabit

**Review Responses**

 **Lily: I hope your spring break was as awesome as mine! *sigh* I miss it ssoo much! I have to agree with you on the Charon situation *shaking head* I** _ **really**_ **hate that robot! So twisted, Replica wannabe...anyway, thank you for another review! *bows w/ slight blush* I really am glad you liked the chapter!**

 **A/N: Alright, it's the chapter everyone's been waiting for, chapter 20! Not only is it a mile marker, but also what happens after Mino's sacrifice! It has come to my attention I may have not been specific on what happened, that'll be explained more in here. But, he did turn into a black trigger, a pair of headphones that contains his horns on the ear parts. Alright, no more talking! Lets dive into Osamu's growing problems again, it's chapter 20 people! *pulls up goggles and belly flops***

 **Disclaimer**

 **WT characters DO NOT belong to me!**

 **This chapter is also...well, a little more on the violent side! Those who are sensitive or faint of heart *bows* I am truly sorry!**

(Line Break)

"N-no way," Jai just stares at the headphones now present in his red stained hands, "M-mino, y-you," More tears spill over, dripping onto one of the white horns, "I-idiot!"

Osamu backs away at Jais explosion of emotion, his own tears slipping out, "H-he's a bla-ack trigger-r now?"

Jai does not reply, he just keeps his eyes squeezed closed, not wanting to face the reality in front of him: _If it wasn't for Mino, I would have been lost and probably dead on the frontlines._ The green and black headpiece is slipped on over the red bedhead.

"Osamu, we're going to face them head on."

"W-what?!" Osamu steps forward, wiping his face off, "I-I know you're not thinking straight and you're grieving, but we _need_ a plan!"

Lias stumbles up, leaning heavily on Vrina, "I agree with Goggles. Those guys were ready for us to come."

Jai glares at all of them, his amber eyes burning with hate in the dark tunnel, "Then you three run away," He turns back towards the door, "I'm going to take down those elites, crushing the jerk Hyuse with my own hands!" The headphone glow dark green, obviously having being activated.

"Jai, wai-" A purple void opening interrupts Osamu, slithering up from the discarded shard from Lias' leg.

"Ha-ha! Thought you'd get away!" Lamvenien levels his cannon at the four, "Lets have just a little more fun!" The blue pullets shoot towards the four, Osamu brings up another shield, sealing them off from the enemy.

Jai growls as the rest of the elites make their way through the gate, glaring at Hyuse. He runs forward, trying to pass Osamu through the tight space, "Move over Osamu!"

"No! If I put down this shield we'll lose our cover!" He nudges back the taller, "Stay here, behind the shield."

The scientist glares at the megane, "Fine." He glances back at the green shield, scowling at the elites on the other side. All of them are now joining the attack on Osamu's cover: _Looks like Hairen is not here, if he was I fear I wouldn't be the only person who'd be able to crumble the shield._ Jai stares at Hyuse, seeing the green cover flicker. A blue bullet shoots through the flicker on the shield, hitting Jai square in the chest. The redhead gasps and explodes into smoke.

Osamu gaps, "W-what happened?!"

Jai shakes his head, taking off the green black trigger, "I-I have no idea." He looks down at Mino, "Perhaps it's part of the black trigger ability."

Seconds later the shield crumbles, turning into yellow trion cubes that fall to the ground. Harein walks over the cubes, egg shaped trigger hovering over his palm.

"Crap," Osamu back away, Jai shuffling behind him, "Jai, we need to get out of here!" He pushes the scientist behind him, encouraging him to move along. Osamu grabs Jai by the back of his ripped jacket, tugging him along, "Hurry Jai!" They catch up to where they see Lias and Vrina.

They jog a while. Suddenly, Jai falls forward, right into Osamu's back. The two tumble, Osamu puts his arms forward and catches both of their weights. A liquid sensation trickles down his back, running down the dark jacket. The megane sits up straighter, feeling Jai lift himself. _Drip._ A red dot slides down to the floor, Osamu touches the darker color: _What?_ Green eyes widen behind the goggles, Osamu spins around.

 _Please no!_

Jai's mouth is partially open, eyes wide open and arms trembling, trying to keep himself up. A large metal spike is visible from his chest, entering through the back and exiting through his left lung. The redhead gasps, trying to suck in a breath, ending in a small red trickle to from the side of his mouth.

"O-os-"

"You knew this was coming, didn't you?" Hyuse strides up behind the impaled scientist, glaring down at him, "I told you both, you shouldn't have messed with the higher ups." The magnet user pushes Jai in the back, causing him to fall into Osamu's arms.

"No! Jai!" He shakes the coughing form, trying to get the amber eyes to open up, "First Mino, I can't have you both dying here!"

Jai smirks, "T-thought s-so, y-you jerk-k," He glances up at the towering higher up, "T-this-s was all-l a plot-t to g-get rid-d of m-me and Min-no."

Osamu glances up, tears forming again, "N-no wa-ay."

"I'm sorry that it happened this way," The eldest elite walks up behind Hyuse, "But Harien insisted that you two were nuisances."

Jai coughs more, spitting little speckles onto Osamu's robotic arm, "W-why?"

Hyuse sighs, turning and staring down the dark passage they came from, "You two had grown to attached to 05, making you a liability if something were to happen to him."

"Goggles!" A female voice rings through the tunnels, echoing.

 _Vrina and Lias?_ Osamu panics, looking around for an exit: _I need to get Jai out of here quickly and hopefully find the other two._ Determination fills his system. He activates the trion tentacles on his back, bringing them up to sink into the ceiling. In one move, the rock above crashes down, cutting the escapees off from the attackers.

"Come on Jai, I'll carry you out of here." The ebony haired boy stands, reaching towards the other who is in a seated position, leaning against the wall.

Jai cackles, to the best of his ability, "I-I think we b-both-h kno-ow I'm-m goin-ng sit-tuat-tion Mi-ino." The redhead glances to the side, extending an arm, reaching for the fallen black trigger.

"Jai, stop, don't say anymore." The megane kneels down, placing the stained red metal fingers onto the shrapnel, "We made a promise to Mino-senpai, we have to keep it."

"O-osa-"

"Goggles! Demon!" Lias and Vrina turn the corner, glancing at the gray silhouettes, "Why have you stop-" Lias' legs turn to cement at the sight.

Vrina's eyes widen, glancing back and forth from Jai and Osamu, "W-why didn't you stop us?!"

"Y-you wer-re kind-d of bus-sy runn-ning awa-ay."

Osamu ignores the injured member, "We need to get out of here, quick."

The two girls nod, "Let's get going!" Lias carefully kneels down, taking the trigger from Jai.

Jai mumbles as the ebony boy picks him up by the jacket, placing an arm around Osamu's neck to give support, "C-can I-I as-sk s-some-ethin-ng?"

The Meeden humanoid shakes his head, trying to disperse the tears, "You need to keep your strength up." More red liquid touches his trion skin.

"J-just-t mak-ke sur-re my-y horn-ns are-en't use-ed wron-ng," His grip on Osamu's shoulder tightens for a minute, "I-I'm n-now compa-atible, t-that's a p-problem-m."

Osamu stares forward, pretending not to hear: _Compatible? With what? The black trigger?_ He glances at the glowing shard in his friend's chest: _Wait, why's it glowing?_

Mini gates slither off of the metal, creating a sphere that hovers over Jai. Everything happens in slow motion. From the gates black spikes grow, reaching towards the duo. Most bury themselves into Jai's upper body, one managing to slice into Osamu's shoulder. In the chaos, the grip in the Aftorkrator scientist is lost. Osamu stares wide eyed as Jai registers what happened while the megane fumbles to the side. The redhead glances down, coughing one last time, his bed head moves as eye contact is made with the Meeden human.

"Jai!" Fresh tears cloud his vision as amber eyes close behind red bangs. Jai falls forward as the gates disappear, no longer being supported upright. A larger gate appears from the back end of the magnet shard. A black horned Aftorkrator elite walks through, holding an all too familiar black and white chaperone.

Osamu stumbles back: _When did they get Replica?!_

The leader notices the hostility in Osamu's stance, "You dropped this while running into the ship hanger," Harien stares blankly at the crimson stained escapees, "Now we must also deal with the rebellious prisoners. 05, take them out."

"No-" The world turns from blurry, to black.

(Line Break)

"Seems the plan worked out well."

"It went very well Hura."

"I was told that something new and unexpected popped up though." Hura taps the button next to the meeting room, opening the door for her and Hyuse.

"We'll discuss it later." The two walk into the occupied meeting room, taking their assigned seats.

"Hm, now we can begin." Hairen taps his screen, bringing up images on everyone's hologram, "The mission was a success. Meeting all the key points: getting rid of the scientists and any prisoners who might cause chaos later."

Viza nods his agreement, "With those two out of the way we can guarantee no interference with the future of 05 and the TG project."

"Um, doesn't it seem rash to take measures like we did when we don't even know what would happen?"

Hairen stares Hura, "The trion God selection for Aftorkrator is coming up. I will not have anything, no matter how obscure it might be, mess with our house's candidacy."

Hyuse glares: _He'll do anything to get standing with the executives._

"What about the new black trigger we've picked up?"

"Yes, will it be sent to the lab and undergo Rabit testing?" Viza leans forward, "I assume you've already sent in the boys horns to have a compatibility test."

"We have Viza. The trigger will be used in conjunction with a new Rabit." Mira nods, "The horns we got from recent events will be the first to be placed on the new type."

"Hm, now let's discuss the files left behind."

(Line Break)

"His vitals are back, looks like it worked."

 _W-who's that?_ Osamu peeks through closed lids, only making out fuzzy forms above.

"J-jai? Mino-o?" _Why can't I see anything? I should be able to, even without my goggles. I'm in my trion body after all. Unless-_

"He's waking up."The nearest blur moves closure, "I'm not sure if you understand me, but take it slow. You've been in your trion body a long time," His arms move and point, "Looks like the antidote worked though."

"A-antidote?"

"Yes, when they brought you back up it appears you changed back into your flesh body, which was sick with a bug. We were able to find the medicine left behind by your previous observers through."

"Observers?" _Jai and Mino? Previous? Are they not here?_ "I-I had the weirdest dream Jai." The human trion soldier attempts to sit up from the elevated mattress, rubbing the base of his horns, "You and Mino-senpai died while we tried to escape with Vrina and Lias."

He feels a hand pat his right shoulder, drawing his attention again to another blurry form, "There were no survivors from the failed escape attempt."

Osamu panics, grasping the cloth from the mattress in his palms: _I-it wasn't a dream?_ "Wh-what?"

The hand leaves as the form retracts, grabbing something on the desk, "Apparently some prisoners tried to escape with the help of your observers. Hairen was able to stop them in time though." The doctor offers an object, "You were taken down to find the prisoners while the other two were dealt with."

 _V-vrina and Lias? Does that mean I…_

After Osamu does not take the offer the doctor sighs and reaches for his head, "They brought up one set of horns and a pair of headphones, saying that is was a new black trigger." He slides the goggles over the ebony hair, adjusting so that they rest comfortable on Osamu's face.

"T-tell me-" A sliding noise from the door, interrupting Osamu's question.

"Lord Hyuse!" The doctor backs away from the Meeden humans bed, "What brings you around here?"

The higher up glaces at the resting form, noticing the flinch at his presence, "I came to see how it's progressing here." His cape flaps as he turns sharply, "I'll take my leave."

"Wait!"

Hyuse stops at the sudden outburst.

"W-what have you done with Jai-senpai and Mino-senpai?!" The elite turns back towards Osamu, making contact with burning green eyes, "W-where's Vrina and Lias?!.

"The black trigger will be assigned to a soldier, the horns will be used to make a new Rabit with the black trigger ability. Those two prisoners were dealt with" He turns and closes the door, cutting off any additional questioning.

 _Vrina and Lias are-are dead._ The memory of Hairen ordering him to take them out flashes into his conscious: _I-I did it._ His vision starts to go blurry again: _How, how could everything go so wrong?_

Osamu turns towards the doctor, a little plea on his face, "Please explain, what have they done to Jai-senpai and Mino-senpai?"

The older man sighs, scratching his head, "It's hard to explain to a neighbor," He brings up a chair, sitting and folding his thin arms, "Basically they'll implant his horns into a trion soldier, in this case a Rabit. Then make a temporary trigger link to give soldiers the abilities of the trigger."

"Um, I only followed half of that."

The doctor taps his own white horns, "These are like a copy of the brain, downloading and keeping track of everything that goes into here," He points to Osamu's horns, "Even yours are doing the same thing, well, from when they were placed on you."

The megane skims a hand over the metallic extensions, "What does that have to do with trion soldiers?"

"Hm, yes, well, consider them as extra storage from the brain. Your brain is the computer," He extends his arms, illustrating the point, "When a computer dies there is almost no chance to get the memory back. But, if you have an add-on that keeps the memory backed up than you can transfer the backed up memory to a different machine."

Osamu feels his brain click, "They're going to put his horns into a trion soldier?"

"Precisely! That is the reason that Rabit's are able to have black trigger abilities, because the horns are from people who were black trigger compatible."

The memory of Jai's silent plea to Osamu enters his thoughts: _That's what he meant by keeping his horns away._ "B-but then that means the Rabit's would need a trigger of their own."

"That is true, if there were not all connected."

"Um."

"Okay, all trion soldiers are connected to a larger command center, that is where they receive their commands. This is much like your chaperone friend." Osamu flinches at the mention of Replica, "If the trigger users were connected to the link as well, or even better where the command center then they can share their abilities."

The megane leans back, "So Aftorkrator horns enhance the link between trigger and trion body by ingraining into the brain, giving full linkage and the highest compatibility with any trigger," He looks for the nod of the doctor, "But then wouldn't it be impossible to get the soldier in tune with just the right frequency?"

He nods, "Yes, those Rabit's ears aren't just for looks, they are fairly advanced radars." The white cloaked man stands, "Though I'm sure that an engineer can teach you better than I can, the only other thing I can tell you is that they are in limited quantities because of all the kinks they need to work out."

Osamu taps his fingers along the covers, "Also because the trigger user can only link up with so many special kinds without losing trigger efficiency, also explaining the need of the horns."

"Ha! Looks like you're a fairly smart one." The gentleman stands, "I'll leave you to rest." He walks out of the small medical room, leaving Osamu allow to think.

 _I-I can't believe it, they're really gone. Mino-senpai, Jai-senpai, Lias and Vrina_ A lone tears streaks down his cheek: _And Jai-senpai is going to become a trion soldier, a Rabit._

 **Mino:** Hm, same boat I see, *looks around* where is he? I came back.

 **Nerd:** I-I have to bring him i-in *waves arms, Jai face plants*

 **Jai:** Gah! *stands up* What is this?!

 **Mino:** Looks like you're in a red Rabit onesie *turns to readers* and that's 'Rabit' as in the trion soldier.

 **Jai:** *glares at Nerd* H-how could you?! *shakes Nerd back and forth by collar* I was their favorite OC!

 **Nerd:** Yah! I know that! *pushes Jai away*

 **Mino:** *sighs* Can we not celebrate that fact that it's chapter 20.

 **Jai:** *glances back* Are you not pissed off at her? She killed us BOTH off!

 **Mino:** *evil grin* I never said we'd congratulate her, not cake for Nerd *turns on Nerd and fiddles with headphones on head*!

 **Nerd:** *tear* W-wait, I-I want c-cake...


	21. New Member

**Review Response**

 **Lily: Yes, Jai will be remembered! I am sorry that** _ **Tales of The Abyss**_ **made you sad, I have been told to play that game though! Perhaps I will! Oh, the many plans and possible future for dear Osamu! *bows* Thank you for another review! ^-^**

 **A/N: *hiding in covers* Aw man, last chapter SUCKED! I total butchered the last part, as you can tell I'm not very good at explaining what happens in my mind! I also tri for a week to make this chapter longer! But, after many revisions I just couldn't! The only other option was to change where it ends, which I didn't want to do. Okay, now that that's done, let's just get to the chapter…*waves arms***

 **Disclaimer**

 **WT characters DO NOT belong to me!**

(Line Break)

 _"Ha-ha! The mysterious Border has final showed!"_ Mechanical giggles flow from Lamia's black mechanical arm, _"This should be interesting."_

Kikuchihara sighs, scratching his head, "That high pitched voice is driving me crazy, let's just get this over with."

Utagawa flicks his scorpion blade in his palm at the comment, "Shiro-san, we need to be a little cautious, this is a possible black trigger."

"Yah I know, these trion soldiers just make a lot of noise."

Kazama disregards his teammates, turning his head to face Usami, "Shiori-san, stay back while we deal with this."

The operator nods in understanding, "Got it!" Deactivating the scorpion blade she turns back towards the cowering form behind the tree, "Mr. M! Gieve! Let's get out of here so we aren't in their way."

The unit captain feels internal relief as the three hostages start making their way down the hill. Kazama turns back to the enemy, eyeing the black humanoid trion soldiers: _Just like Jin said._

"Utagawa, Shiro, Chameleon." The captain is already half-way seethrough, "Use stealth and Shiro's side effect."

"Roger." Utagawa steps back, small green circles glowing as he disappears.

"Hm." Kikuchihara disappears last, leaving no trace of the Border unit ever being there.

 _"Oh! A invisibility trigger? This is getting more interesting!"_ Lamia glances around, ignoring Charon's remarks.

Two blue and black blurs appear momentarily, slicing through the last soldiers blue eye. It explodes, evaporating into white cubes. The two disappear again.

 _I need more soldiers!_ Lamia brings her arm up, shooting more gates into the grass.

 _"Defensive soldiers? They may be tougher but we need ones that are quicker!"_ On cue, all three agents appear, slicing through the trion soldiers, _"It appears they must appear before attacking. If we infuse enough trion in the speedy soldiers they can be of more use!"_ Another explosion.

Lamia sighs, pushing a trion bullet into her weaponized arm: _More trion makes them quicker, ultimately being able to move away quick enough._ Another three gates appear, smaller humanoids emerge. A single blur appears, striking towards the nearest soldier. In a flash, the shorter form brings up a clawed arm, deflecting the attackers blade. In the confusion, it raises the other arm, bringing it forward and piercing huge claws through the chest of the agent, who explodes into smoke.

 _"Ha-ha! Got one!"_ From the smoke emerges Utagawa, a look of confusion paints his face. _"Take him out!"_ The soldier rushes forward, reaching towards the defenseless agent. A green shield expands in front of Utagawa, deflecting the sharp claws from their path.

"Looks like you messed up Utagawa-san." Kikuchihara jumps down from his tree, hand extended with the trigger 'shield' symbol glowing from his palm, "Good things these ones are noisy, makes predicting their moves fairly easy."

 _"Ah! How disappointing!"_

"Tsk, we'll just hav-" _Slice,_ trion flows from Lamia's chest, scorpion blade tip poking out the front.

Kazama pulls back the blade from the Eragtis neighbor, "You left yourself wide open. I thought it was a trick at first, but it's obvious you're not a soldier." The scientist explodes into smoke, leaving a crouched down form on the ground.

"Hm, Kazama-san, these soldiers don't seem to be affected by the defeat of her." Kikuchihara slashes at the closest, leaving only a small scratch on the armor.

 _"Ah! Of course they aren't!"_ Charon floats out of the haze, staring at the Border agents, _"They are infused with trion! They have their own little trion regulation system."_

Kazama glances at the bot, summoning a second scorpion blade in his other hand, "Looks like we're counting on your side effect Shiro-san."

Kikuchihara sighs, rubbing his head, "How bothersome."

"Utagawa-san, go find where the others hid."

The agent gone civilian nods, "Right Kazama-san" He runs down the hill.

 _"Oh, what's a 'side effect'?"_ The chaperone points with a wire, _"Defeat them."_

Kikuchihara runs forward, meeting one of the soldiers claws with his scorpion. The black trion soldier attempts to jump back, but just stumbles. "Kazama-san, mole claws aren't going to hold this one forever." Kikuchihara glances back at his leader. The A-rank captain jumps up, bringing a scorpion blade down into the blue eye, causing the head to explode.

 _"What?!"_ Charon wiggles up and down, trying to figure out what happened, _"To bad you left yourself wide open!"_

"Left." Both jump as a large claw sweeps where they were standing, landing on their feet.

 _"Gah! You're cheating some how!"_

Kikuchihara blocks another blow, cutting its arm clean off.

 _"How dare you humans-"_

"Charon, enough," Lamia walks forward, staring at the agents, "We have lost," She extends her hands up in defeat.

"Aw, how boring."

(Line Break)

"They surrendered to easily."

"This is true, but Kazama did mention that they were not the battle type of people."

"Rindo, are you defending more neighbors?"

Rindo waves his arms, puffing out a breath of smoke, "Not really, just saying that perhaps they were scared."

Kido runs a finger down his scar, "Regardless of their surrender conditions, what should we do with them?"

Kinuta grumbles, "We should lock them away, extract them for information."

"I disagree," Shinoda stands, "Think about the larger picture, these neighbors came from a world that was destroyed. They are angry, scared and desperate of course."

"What are you saying?" Netsuki glares, "Are you defending their actions?"

"No, they will be held accountable. But, think, they were able to teleport here via gate travel and where able to summon their own custom warriors from the gates."

"You want to use them for technology, specifically the gate technology." Kido leans back.

"Hm, that could help in the extraction of the C-rank agents from Aftorkrator." Kinuta leans forward, "I agree to this plan."

Netsuki raises his hand, "Same."

"Rindo? What does Tamakoma say?" Shinoda looks towards the nonchalant leader.

"Tamakoma will go forward with this."

 _Just as Jin said._

(Line Break)

"This is Gieve, he's the one that Lamia wanted me to fix." Usami introduces the soldier, watching each Tamakoma member take in the information.

"How'd HQ not take him away? He is a neighbor afterall." Konami folds her arms, waiting for an answer.

Usami scratches her head, "Well, they passed him off as a civillian like Mr. M, but let him go without a redue on the brain."

"Hm, he looks like a normal person." Yuma strokes his chin, duck face facade present.

Xeno pokes the pale arm, "He does look like a human, but he is not. He is the ultimate creation of Eragtis; a humanoid trion soldier."

"T-that's amazing!" Chika gazes at the blonde in wonder.

Lilith runs up, hugging the unexpecting Gieve, "Yah! Another like Lilith!"

Usami gaps at Lilith, "Like you?"

Xeno sighs, scratching his red locks, "I was going to tell you guys, Lilith is a humanoid trion soldier as well."

Yuma looks back at the Eragtis engineer, "Is the opposite possible?"

"Opposite what?"

"Taking a human and creating them into a trion soldier?"

Xeno flinches, "Y-yes, that's what happened to-"

"How goes it here in Tamakoma?" Jin walks through the door, nibbling on a cracker.

"Ah, Jin-san."

The elite pats the little girls head, "Hello Chika-chan!"

"Shiori, who's this?" Gieve takes a step back from the elite's direction.

"Oh, that's Jin, he's one of Tamakoma's top members."

"I am a power elite after all." He walks forward, stretching out a hand, "Nice to make your acquaintance, I look forward to seeing Tamakomas future with you involved." Jin smirks, "At least that's what my side effect is telling me."

 **Nerd:** *eating cake happily*

 **Jai:** *peaks over the couch* Where'd you get that?

 **Nerd:** Oh, Riry-chan gaf t' too me!

 **Mino:** Chew, swallow, talk.

 **Nerd:** *glares and swallows* Since you jerks ate it all, I was given some by Lily-chan!

 **Jai:** *folds arms w/ pouty face* The reviewers are too soft on you. *smirks and tries to steal* Give it to me!

 **Nerd:** *dodges* Heck no!

 **Mino:** *sigh and pushes headphones to ears* Could you two not.


	22. Worn Down

**Review Responses**

 **Lily: *blushing* You really are too kind my friend! Thank you for your words of encouragement! Don't worry, I won't kill everyone off! Thanks for your review! ^-^**

 **DescendingSnow: *bows* Thank you for the follow! Silly Jin, trolling. Poor Osamu, kind of feel bad for the guy when I have to write his chapters. Thanks for the review! ^-^**

 **A Nameless Ghost: Oh my, well Minos headph- wait...you almost made me spill the beans. Is it mean to say that: 'You'll have to wait and see'? Haha, I hope I do good character development in this chapter, it's kind of hard to write how Osamu will respond to a situation like this without being OOC. Thank you for the review! ^-^**

 **A/N: Oh NO! I'M SORRY! The end of school slapped me, some vacation time and AH! But, I'm back, hope you didn't miss me to much! Also, these Osamu POV are hard to write! Luckily, time skip is coming up! Anywho~~ Let's getting into the shortest chapter ever! It's 22 people!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **WT characters DO NOT belong to me!**

(Line Break)

 _Tap tap._

 _Just like that?_

 _Tap tap._

 _Everyone I knew is gone?_

 _Tap tap tap._

 _Is it my fault?_

 _Tap._

"Of course it is."

Osamu raises the cursed, white arm. Glaring into the blue orb infused in his palm. His flesh finger drum over the cool metal. The white hand balms into a fist.

 _Xeno._

The fist strikes the familiar gray wall.

 _Mino._

Another hit connects, making the hole larger.

 _Jai._

Tears sprout from the inside of the goggles. Another painful strike racks his arm, vibrating the metal connected to flesh uncomfortably. But, the pain is nothing compared to the emotion flying through Osamu's head.

 _Vrina._

A small sob rises from his throat.

 _Lias._

His arm is stick in the wall, up to the elbow. Osamu draws his shoulder back, watching the gray chunks fall around the damage.

 _Replica._

The humanoid trion soldier shakes, "Everyone. Everyone whose tried to help me here, they're all gone."

The familiar gate sound _whooshes_ from behind Osamu.

"05, it's time for the testing phase."

 _It's okay. Someone will come. Yuma and Chika will come, along with Border._

"Right?"

(Line Break)

"Have the abilities of the new Black Trigger been deduced?" Hairen glances over at the younger brunette, "Did the lab say anything?"

Hyuse sighs, shuffling through the papers in front of him, "It appears to be able to phase through trion."

Viza nods, "Sounds like a very use full trigger."

"How does it do that?" Hura leans forward, eager to hear the answer.

"Well," Hyuse raises more papers, "It says that the headphones can emit waves, disrupting trion flow and structure, enough that the user can phase through."

The captain nods, "Have they applied the ability to Rabits?"

"They are starting testing right now."

(Line Break)

 _How sick are they?_

Osamu stares, blankly at the soldier standing in front, the red paint reflects off of the goggles lenses.

 _"05, we need you for running tests on the new Rabit model."_

The ebonys boy takes in the large, familiar, red Rabit model: _The same model that Jai and Mino used._

The Rabits amber eye twitches from side-to-side, taking in the environment. It glances at Osamu, leaning it's head forward.

 _"We need you to mock battle with this model."_

It rushes forward, reaching it's three-digit hand towards the human trion soldier. Osamu steps to the side, wrapping a trion strap around the large arm. More trion tentacles wrap around the model, immobilizing it completely.

"I have one question," His bangs move to the side, framing the goggles in ebony, "are Jai's horns in this model?" Osamu glares around the room, awaiting their response.

 _"This model is synced up with the newest horns, the only ones that are known to be compatible with the new Black Trigger."_

Osamu sucks in a quick breathe, balling his hands into fists.

The Rabit glances around, amber eye twitching, then releasing a quick flash. Trion strips cave in, sinking into the red metal.

Osamu jumps back, "What?"

The Rabit rushes forward again, releasing an eerie, metallic call. Osamu releases more trion, trying to wrap the Rabit up again. The straps pass through, not stopping the trion soldier. The large hand clamps around Osamu's trion body, raising him towards the amber eye.

Osamu struggles against the iron grip.

 _"Good. This test looks to be a success."_ The red Rabit drops Osamu roughly, turns, and walks towards the nearest wall. The human trion soldier stands, watching the wall open up and swallow the Rabit.

 _No, that is Jai._ He glances around again: _And someone is using Mino._

He brings his hands to his face, shaking, "Sorry, I've failed."

(Line Break)

"After months, many tests, our teams have finally duplicated the effect of the Meeden subject." Hairen bows his head, hiding the smirk present on his face, "While the trion levels are not as high as 05, they are on par with the Meeden Gold Chick."

Hyuse glares at the towering leader, "Has one been assigned to be the new Trion God?"

Hairen meets the hard stare, "Yes, the higher ups were very pleased with our House's work. It appears that this new kind of God will last longer than any previous."

"Then why have they applied the trion treatment to multiple subjects?"

Mira sighs, "Isn't it obvious Hura? Why only use this for the Trion God candidate?"

Viza chuckles, "Our status as the War Nation Aftorkrator will earn more credibility when our trion levels are increased."

Hairen nods, "Moving to other business, Midorinami has been assigned to our expedition crew." A figure walks out from the shadows, parting the front of his cloak.

"Hello, the name is Selg." He waves to the table of elites, "Looks like we'll be having a lot of fun!"

(Line Break)

"Oh, this'll be good!"

"Stupid nation questioning our strength!"

"Pretty bad timing, when you consider the fact we all just got a power up!"

The soldier laugh, taking in the valley nation below them. Gates open behind the group, various Rabit models walk through.

One armored boy glances towards a sitting silhouette duo, one being a Rabit, the other a humanoid, "Hey! 05, quit hanging around that Rabit."

The darkened head turns, horns reflecting the red sunlight, "Would you rather me distract myself with your death?" Yellow trion tentacles illuminate the ominous form.

"N-no, of course not!" The soldier backs up, hands up in defense, "S-since we are about to be in a war, I thought we should double check on orders."

 _"We have our orders straight from HQ."_ A small ball forms off next to his glowing form.

"O-of course, sorry!" He runs away, leaving the three trion soldier in quiet.

The white and black sphere floats forward, _"Let's get started, Osamu."_

The humanoid flinches at the name. He stands, patting the large red Rabit on the shoulder, "Time to move out, Jai." It stays put, not even twitching its amber orb. Osamu sighs.

"Towards the new future."

 **Nerd:** *walks through the door*

 **Jai:** *tackles* WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?

 **Nerd:** U-umm...busy.

 **Mino:** Liar, I can smell a good portion of _Destiny_ and _Assassin's Creed_ on you.

 **Nerd:** *hands up* Caught red handed...I also had some family trips and stuff…*waves* hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
